Doctor Who: Eulogy
by NemesisNexus
Summary: The TARDIS is dying, and it's all the Doctor's fault. Stranded, the Time Lord turns to his closest friends, showing them how this came to be, a story that spans over a thousand years and eleven lifetimes. Completed- 04/02/2013 Please review and feedback.
1. Chapter 1

"Amy!" Rory shouted from the kitchen, raising his voice over the morning radio and the sizzling of bacon in the frying pan. "Eggs?" He hummed along quietly to the music, waiting for an answer. This was the life, he thought to himself. A quiet Saturday morning, cooking breakfast, not running away from aliens or worrying about divorce papers. As much as Rory enjoyed his travels with the Doctor, all of the danger had made him treasure these normal moments.

He had worried, after the Asylum, that it was the Doctor, and the life he brought with him, that was keeping them together. In the few months without him, real life had suddenly hit them, jobs, family, paying the bills. Rory had always seen his life with the Doctor as one big adventure, but it turned out his life alone with his wife had just as many, if not more, twists and turns. His experiences both travelling through time and working as a nurse had exposed him to so much tragedy, but none of that was enough to prepare him for the realisation that he and Amy would never be able to have another child of their own.

Although he would never fully be able to get his head around it, Rory loved Melody, River, as his daughter. However, not even the Doctor could give them back the time the couple had missed out on. It had been some consolation that she had spent their childhood with them, but that was their friend Mels, not their daughter Melody. They had both expected to be able to experience the time they had lost with Melody with another child, so much so that the revelation of Amy's condition had almost ripped them apart. This was, in the most part, due to Amy's selflessness; giving him up so that he didn't have to suffer with her, knowing that given the choice he would stand by her,

The Doctor had, in his own clever way, made them both admit the truth and engineered their reconciliation, but in hindsight Rory was sure they could have gotten back here on their own, eventually. He had seen the Doctor nurture and encourage many people during their journeys, so much so that he'd failed to notice when he was doing it to them. It was only recently in the light of their regular life, that Rory had realised that he and his wife had the potential all along. Amy had spent so much of her life waiting for and looking up to the Doctor, that he sometimes wondered if she felt powerless without him. Since their return from the Asylum, however, that had all changed.

Things were fantastic for the Williams', their lives like so many others, work, shopping, bills, but with the odd TARDIS trip thrown in here and there. Even whilst doing the simplest thing like cooking breakfast Rory always kept half an ear out, listening, waiting for, for the TARDIS arriving to whisk them away on another adventure.

A few moments later, the more docile sound of footsteps snapped him from his thoughts.

"Don't ask stupid questions this early in the morning, Mr Pond." Amy teased as she drifted lazily down the stairs, still in her night dress. "What's a breakfast without eggs?"

"Scrambled?"

Amy tilted her head, and shot her husband a look as she walked in to the kitchen. Rory looked up to his wife, amazed as always by how stunning she looked first thing in the morning.

"Scottish, remember?"

Rory looked puzzled for a moment, so buried in his thoughts he'd almost forgotten that he'd asked the question. "Fried then." Rory nodded, turning back to the frying pan, and quickly lifting it from the heat, burning his hand in the process, as he saw the blackened bacon starring back at him.

"Maybe we were a bit hasty in letting the Doctor take that Ood home." Amy said thoughtfully, glass of orange juice in hand, peering over Rory's shoulder at the charred remains of their breakfast as he ran his hand under the cold tap.

"You felt guilty!" Rory reminded her. "Not comfortable with him cooking your breakfasts every morning, you said."

"I wasn't." Amy shrugged, looking sympathetically at Rory's burnt finger as he reached one of his many first aid kits from a nearby cupboard. One advantage of living with a nurse, Amy had discovered, was that medical supplies were never that far away.

"Happy to let me cook it instead though? Encourage it, even." Rory replied, with a smile. He hoped Amy knew that he would never really complain, he was just happy things were back to normal. Normal for the Ponds, anyway. Rory quickly dressed his own burn, not paying too much attention. He knew he should really soothe it under water for a bit longer, but right now he was far too hungry.

"That's different." Amy smiled, kissing Rory firmly on the cheek. "You're my husband, it's what you're here for."

"Guess so." Rory shrugged, as Amy ruffled his fresh-out-of-bed-hair affectionately. "Cereal?" He said, lifting two boxes from the kitchen worktop, and presenting them to his wife.

At that moment, the doorbell rang, and the couple looked at each other in unison.

"Dressing gown." Rory stated, gesturing to his state of dress, cereal still in hand.

The door bell rang again.

"Er, hello? Night dress?"

Another ring, this time three times in quick succession.

"Ok." Rory sighed, heading out of the kitchen. "I'm coming."

There was another ring, but this time their impatient visitor seemed to be holding their finger on the doorbell.

"Coming!" Rory shouted, shifting both boxes of cereal on to one arm as he struggled with the door. As he pulled it open the doorbell stopped, and a look of shock spread over Rory's' face. He may have found himself reincarnated as a plastic roman, storming the control ship of a Cyberlegion and standing before a parliament of Daleks, but what he found on his doorstep was far more chilling and unexpected.

It was the Doctor. And he was crying.

"Doctor?" Rory exclaimed.

"Yes, Rory. Well observed." The Doctor snapped back, flustered. He pushed past Rory, who held his arms up to let the Time Lord past.

"No time for breakfast." The Doctor glared, prompting Rory to realise he still had the cereal in his hands. He went to go in to the house, but Rory stopped him.

"Doctor," he said quietly, so Amy couldn't hear him. "What's the matter?" The Time Lord went to walk past him, but Rory blocked him. Since the Doctor had been out of their lives, it was down to Rory to protect his wife. He knew Amy could look after herself, but the thought of anything that could break the Doctor like this terrified him.

"Tell me." Rory demanded, sternly but kindly, the tone he used to make some of his more difficult patients take their medication.

"She's dying, Rory." The Doctor replied sadly, but loudly, shifting uncomfortably on his feet, looking at the ground. "She's dying."

"What?" Amy rushed in from the kitchen, before Rory could respond. "Who's dying? Not River?"

"No, no. No." The Doctor said, trying to be reassuring. "River's fine." He paused. "I think. Maybe. I'm sure she is. Tough old cookie, your daughter." He faked a grin.

"Then what is it, Doctor?" Rory asked impatiently. "You can't come to us for help then not tell us what's going on."

"Help?" The Doctor said indignantly, adjusting his blue bow tie. "What makes you think I've come to you for help?" He paused, almost sneering. "Why do you even think you could help?"

"I'm going to ignore that." Amy shot him a look. "But help's all you seem to come for lately. "Help, I've found some dinosaurs, or help, a robot copy of me is going to die by a lake."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor turned away from them. "I'm sorry if it feels like that, I really am, but I'm not here for your help." He turned back, a new tear in his eye. "I'm here because I need my Ponds."

Amy stepped towards him, and gave him a hug, the Doctor pulling Rory, still clutching the cereal boxes, in too.

For the first time, Rory saw a Doctor who needed someone, needed them. Was this what they looked like to him, he wondered? Vulnerable, needing someone to make everything better. The main difference, Rory thought, was that the Doctor fixed things by running around and being clever. They made it better with a hug.

After a few moments, Amy pulled herself free.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" She asked softly. "Who's dying?"

The Doctor turned away again, as if he couldn't look them in the eye.

"The TARDIS." He replied. "The TARDIS is dying. And it's all my fault."

XXXX

"So, what happened?" Amy asked, for what felt like the hundredth time. "And where's the TARDIS?"

Once again, the Doctor didn't answer, instead just staring across the kitchen table.

"I couldn't see her outside." Rory added, coming back in to the kitchen, now dressed, still fixing his hair.

The Doctor looked down to the full cup of tea that sat in front of him, before finally speaking.

"Have you ever heard of people seeing their lives flash in front of their eyes?"

"Yes." Rory nodded quickly, taking a seat at the table. "A patient. Old guy, lovely he was. Was on the ward for weeks. One day, we thought that was it, he was dying. By all means he should have died, but he pulled through."

"And what did he say?" The Doctor probed, as Amy held her husband's hand. She knew how hard Rory found it to talk about the darker side of his job. She pulled back as he winced, realising she'd squeezed his burn.

"Sorry!" She mouthed, giving him a wide sympathetic look.

"He said he saw everything, his whole life, all in one moment."

"It's the brain." The Doctor explained. "Your wonderful human brains." He reached across and ruffled Rory's hair, much to the young man's annoyance. "If it's in a new situation, something it can't think it's way out of, the brain searches for a way to get out of it, looking through its memory to find a solution."

"So?" Amy quipped, impatiently. "What's this got to do with the TARDIS?"

"She did the same." He sighed. "She was dying. Is, dying." He paused. "So she looked for a way to get out of it. I'm guessing there wasn't one, so she searched through hundreds of years of travelling and chose the place she wanted to be."

"And where's that?" Rory said, puzzled. "Here? She wanted to be with us?"

"Erm. No." the Doctor said, a little awkwardly, watching Rory's face drop." I got the bus." He continued quickly, seeing that Amy found him using public transport amusing. "As much as I'm sure she likes it here," he scratched his nose, hoping not to offend, "she went home."

"Where are we?" Amy asked a puzzled Rory, as the Doctor awkwardly stepped off of the bus. The road was quiet, surrounded by tall brick buildings, all relics of a long gone era.

"How quaint." He commented, turning back to watch the bus as it pulled away. "Slow though."

"That's traffic." Rory commented. "What all of us without a TARDIS have to put up with."

Amy nudged him in the ribs, to remind her husband that right now, the Doctor no longer had a TARDIS either. She looked to the Doctor, who didn't seem to have been phased. Despite the danger they had been in together, Amy had never worried about the Doctor as much as she had in the past hour or so. It felt almost as if the roles had been reversed; they were the ones looking after him, the pair of them.

And that's the only way Amy would have had it. She was strong, both she and everyone else knew that, but that strength fed on the strength of her boys. When walking blindly through a forest on a spaceship, it was the Doctor's strength that kept her going, but faced with a grieving Time Lord, she needed her Rory.

"Well, if you'll use roads you'll get traffic." The Doctor replied, turning on the spot, analysing his surroundings.

"What would you suggest then Doctor, a flying bus?" Rory shrugged.

"I'd recommend it, yes." The Time Lord answered, pointing to the right before heading to the left. "Now then Ponds, this way!"

He darted round a corner, Amy and Rory following close behind. Although he had been quiet on the journey, the Doctor now seemed to be returning back to his normal self. Or, as normal as Amy had ever seen him.

Across the road from them was a large set of double gates, rusted from years of neglect. The wooden fence either side was falling apart, the paint peeling completely. Amy, however, could make out some old lettering on one side.

I.M. FORMAN

Scrap Merchant

76 TOTTERS LANE

"A scrapyard?" Rory shook his head. "Out of all of time and space, the TARDIS has come home, to a scrap yard?"

"Come along Ponds!" The Doctor shouted, as he opened the gate with his Sonic Screwdriver and slipped through.

He continued on through the scrap yard, not waiting for Amy and Rory to catch up. He looked around, the remains of a time gone by surrounding him. It had been a long time, but the Doctor would have sworn it was exactly the same as the last time he had been here. It was as if no one had acknowledged the existence of 76 Totters Lane for a very long time.

Perhaps it was the effect of the TARDIS having been there for so long, and on multiple occasions. It had been known for chameleon circuits to pass on their unique properties to their surroundings. Or maybe, the Doctor thought, the scrapyard's anonymity was the reason he had chosen to settle here in the first place, all that time ago.

He'd been looking for a place to hide back then, somewhere to settle, somewhere safe. He remembered considering taking refuge in the furthest-most distant corner of the galaxy, away from any other life, but of course, it wasn't just himself he had to think about back then. Susan was such a special child, so keen to learn all she could. Perhaps, he wondered, in hindsight that's why he had found himself drawn to similar travelling companions ever since.

His reminiscing ended when he reached the TARDIS, looking perfect from the outside, bar the lack of lights, but the Doctor knew what was waiting on the other side of those police box doors. He opened the door with a deep sigh and stepped in, leaving them open for Amy and Rory to follow.

"What do you think's going on?" Rory asked, as the pair saw the Doctor disappear in to the TARDIS ahead of them. "He's acting.."

"Odd." Amy finished his sentence, nodding. "Or odder than normal anyway."

"He was more or less silent the whole way here." Rory bit his bottom lip. "And I don't like it. You know he can't plan anything and be silent at the same time, it all comes flowing out, like verbal.."

"I know." His wife interrupted. "If he's not planning anything," She paused. "He's given up."

Rory took Amy's hand and squeezed tightly.

"I'm sure he hasn't. He'll have a plan."

"I hope so." Amy replied, forcing a smile. She'd never seen that look on the Doctor's face before. Through everything she had seen, Daleks, pirates, Cybermen, Weeping Angels, she'd always known every was ok as long as the Doctor had a plan. If he'd given up hope, then what chance was there for them?

"Doctor!" Amy called, as they stepped in to the police box, the lights down low. The central column was groaning, struggling to move. As Amy looked around the console room for the Doctor, Rory knelt down to the console, placing his ear on it, trying to listen over the sound of the echoing cloister bell.

"It's weak." He said sadly. "Normally, you'd hear, well, not a heartbeat exactly, but something. There's hardly anything now."

"Where's he gone?" Amy said, concerned. "I don't fancy wandering down those corridors in the dark." She shuddered, thinking back. "Again."

"He's feeling guilty." Rory mused. "You heard him, the Doctor said it was his fault." He stood up, looking to the struggling central column. "He's already seen her die once." He glanced over to the spot of floor by the steps, where he had held Idris' body all that time ago. "That's hard enough, I imagine he wouldn't want to see it again."

Amy was about to respond, when the Doctor's voice echoed around them.

"Ponds, I have something to show you!" He bellowed. "Up the stairs, first right, fourth left, second right, seventh on the left. Come on! On your way!"

"The Space-Time Visualiser!" The Doctor beamed, as Amy and Rory entered the room, not even giving them a chance to take in the room. Behind him was a large round device, with what appeared to be a screen in the middle. "She might be on her way out, but the old girl still has plenty of reserve energy supplies knocking about."

"Hold on, Doctor." Amy said, gesturing for him to slow down. "What's that thing, and what's it got to do with what's going on?"

"Pay attention Pond!" The Doctor exclaimed. "It's the Space-Time Visualiser! Space and Time TV! Anywhere and anywhen, all on this screen here!" He gestured behind him.

"But," Rory started, "You can go anywhere and anywhen, why would you want to watch it? Particularly when the TARDIS is dying? Shouldn't we be doing something?"

"We can't go anywhere." The Doctor said, exasperated. "She's dying, hardly in the mood for a few quick trips. I know how she feels, but I always seem to get thrown in to something. Just once, I'd like to die in peace." He murmured, trailing off.

"You've still not told us what happened!" Amy interrupted. "We know it's bad, so why are you pretending? It's us, Doctor." She stepped towards him. "It's Amy and Rory The Ponds." She looked apologetically to Rory. "You don't have to pretend everything's ok with us."

"I'm not pretending, Amy." The Doctor said firmly. "It's bad. Very bad"

"Then tell us what happened."

"I'm trying to." He replied calmly.

"Looks like the opposite from here." Rory added.

"Well, it's a little, embarrassing." The Doctor said sheepishly. "So I'm trying to show you." He pointed back to the Space-Time Visualiser, visibly frustrated.

"So you can watch any event, from any time on that thing?" Rory gave the machine a good look, before glancing to Amy. "Maybe we could get one?"

"Monthly fees might be a bit steep." The Time Lord pondered. "I wouldn't know, never had a bill. Not that I know of, anyway. This is the closest I've had to a fixed address."

"Stop stalling Doctor." Amy looked at him accusingly. "You were going to show us what happened."

He sighed, and turned to the machine, turning some of the knobs on the front, before stopping suddenly and spinning back around to face them.

"Well, I could show you how we got here." A large grin appeared on his face, "But you know how it ends. And that story's a bit depressing." He span on the spot, wiggling his fingers in the air. "If you were dying, you wouldn't want people telling sad stories about you, would you?" The Doctor didn't give them a chance to respond. "There's plenty of time for that," he looked down to the floor, guiltily. "But why don't I show you something a bit more exciting first?" He fiddled with a dial on the visualiser and punched a button, prompting the screen to burst in to life. He turned back to Amy and Rory, beaming. "Let's see some of her best bits!"


	2. Chapter 2

The screen of the space-time visuliser flickered in to life, showing a large cargo ship ploughing through the calm sea. A few people were wandering around the deck, only casually glancing around when they heard the distinct sound of the TARDIS materialising.

The police box door creaked open, and the Doctor stepped out, taking a deep intake of breath, holding his hat firmly on his head. He instinctively checked the celery on his lapel, with had remained a reassuring green, standing out from his white jacket.

XXXX

"That's me!" The Doctor whispered to Amy and Rory, looking pleased with himself. He quickly counted on his fingers, before holding his hand up, fingers outstretched. "Number five!"

XXXX

"Ah, that salt air." The Doctor smiled, tapping his foot on the metal deck. "Good for the health."

"If you say so Doctor." Peri complained, following him out on to the deck of the ship of which they had landed, screwing her noise up as the air hit her.

"I always fancied a cruise." The Doctor mused, looking around him. The ship was mostly a dull grey, with the odd large metal container scattered on the deck.

"But where are we cruising too?" Peri asked, hugging herself tightly. The evening was drawing in, and although the sun was still out, there was a harsh chill in the air. "All of these oceans look the same to me."

"Well why don't we ask around." The Doctor suggested, locking the TARDIS door behind him. "Won't find any answers standing around here."

"Quite the contrary." A voice boomed from behind him. "Now I've found you, I've got all the answers I need."

"Oh good." The Doctor smiled, reaching a hand out to the man who had suddenly appeared behind them. He was rather stocky, wearing a large brown trench coat. His eyes were locked on the Doctor and Peri intently as he stroked his thick dark moustache. "Perhaps you can share some of them with us?"

"You'll be the one giving the answers." The man barked, ignoring the Doctor's attempt to shake his hand. Instead he reached in to his coat pocket and pulled out a badge and identity card.

"My name is Detective Olson. Working on behalf of the UKHTC."

"Pleased to meet you." Peri replied nervously. "My names Peri, and this is the Doctor." She gestured to the Time Lord, who raised his eyebrows, unimpressed with the inspectors' attitude so far.

"Well Ms Peri, Doctor, if you would kindly come with me?"

"What? Why?" The young American asked, surprised.

"Peri."The Doctor warned her, quietly.

"You're under arrest".

"Well, that's a surprise." The Doctor remarked sarcastically, holding his hands up. "I know the drill, we'll come quietly."

XXXX

"So, where are they?" Olsen barked at the Doctor and Peri, who were both sat on chairs, handcuffed to the frame. An armed officer stood at the door of the office they had been escorted to, following the inspectors every order.

"It would help if we knew what you were looking for." The Doctor replied, cocking his head to one side. "Oh, and don't lose that." He gestured with his head to his hat, which was sat on a table by the door.

XXXX

"Have you always had a thing for hats?" Amy asked, rolling her eyes. The Doctor ignored her, and the smile on Rory's face, placing a finger to his lips and turning back to the screen.

XXXX

"Don't play games Doctor." Olsen shouted, looming over the Time Lord. "I've been after your little gang for months, going from cargo ship to cargo ship. Why else would you be on this ship if you didn't have a cargo of your own on board?"

"Cargo?" Peri asked, exasperated. "What type of cargo?"

"People!" The inspector snapped. "What else? Little point in human trafficking if you're not transporting any people, is there?"

"Oh." The Doctor's face dropped. "I see. Quite serious then." He looked to Peri. "It appears we may be in a little over our heads."

"What's new?" She sighed.

"Listen Olsen." The Doctor said firmly. "We don't know anything about any trafficking, human or otherwise. We're just here for the trip."

"Is that so?" Olsen muttered. "Then why weren't you on board when we set off? I checked, as there's hardly and crew on board. There never is."

"How do you know we weren't?" The Doctor smiled politely. "You know how some people don't like taking off in an aeroplane? Well, I'm the same with boats. Can't stand setting off."

"Rubbish."

"Perhaps." The Doctor answered. "But it's all I've got. And more than you have, I'm betting?"

"What are you talking about?" Olsen ran a hand through his thinning dark hair. He couldn't afford another mistake.

"If you don't mind me saying, it seems like your grasping at straws, Inspector." The Doctor continued. "If you'd ever found any people on any of those ships, I'd imagine you'd be interrogating them, rather than checking random ships."

"So, there are no people?" Peri asked, confused.

"Not as such." Olsen responded quietly. "Over a hundred containers have been loaded on to various ships in the past few months, but with no record of what they contain. We don't have enough evidence to search them."

"Really?" The Doctor was surprised. "I'd imagine you'd have the authority to search whatever you wanted to."

"Well." Olsen tailed off, a little sheepishly. "After the first dozen false alarms, I'm under strict instructions not to commence a search without proper evidence."

"Oh I see." Peri grinned. "You're in someone's bad books, and need to make amends." She looked straight up to Olsen. "Doesn't mean you can go around chaining up innocent people though!"

"Peri." The Doctor said softly. "I'm sure the Inspector will let us go soon enough, won't you?"

"I.." Olsen started, ignoring the smirk from the guard on the door. "Well..erm."

Suddenly he was sent flying to the floor as the ship lurched violently, two loud crashes coming from the deck.

"What was that?" Peri shouted, trying to keep herself upright.

"How would I know?" The Doctor quipped "But I'm guessing it isn't good."

The metal door burst open and another guard rushed in.

"Up to deck now!" He ordered, as Olsen obeyed without question, unlocking Peri and the Doctor's hand cuffs. "We're under attack!"

XXXX

The Doctor burst back out on to the deck, placing his hat firmly on his head, Peri and Olsen close behind him. Peering over a rail, the Doctor spotted the two guards, cautiously approaching one of the two objects which had landed on the deck.

The two large silver spheres were almost flawless, perfectly round except for a slight recess where the door would open.

"Get away from them!" The Doctor shouted over his over footsteps as he raced down the metal staircase.

"What are they Doctor?" Peri called out as she nervously peered over the rail, standing next to Olsen. "You've seen them before?"

"Yes, Peri." The Doctor grimaced as he stepped on to the lower deck, looking up to Olsen. "I don't think t's human trafficking you need to worry about, Inspector." The Doctor said reassuringly, before turning very serious again. "Sontarans, on the other hand." He trailed off. "They may be a different matter."

"Sontarans?" Olsen shouted back down, incredulous. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh, they're not from Earth." The Doctor corrected him. "They're from Sontar."

Simultaneously the two spheres started to hiss, as rectangular doorways began to open.

"Get back." The Doctor warned the guards. "The Sontarans aren't known for being the most friendly of creatures." He heard a noise from behind him, and responded without even turning round. "And put those guns away." He warned bluntly. "What is it with people? You tell them someone isn't friendly, so they think they'll point a gun at it. I can't see that helping, can you?"

"Look!" One of the guards drew the Doctors' attention to the nearest sphere, the door now fully open. In the entrance stood a squat figure, short with large bulky blue armour and a semi-sphere helmet, two black slits for eyes on the front.

"This vessel is now under Sontaran command." The first creature barked, readying its weapon, as the other one flanked the group, surrounding them.

"You see," the Doctor looked around to the stunned guards, "they come out with guns, and we don't. That makes us the better people here."

"That makes me feel a lot better." The guard who had been in the room with them earlier muttered. "At least we have the moral high ground." He paused for a moment. Something was amiss, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Always the best ground to have, the moral high ground." The Doctor said loudly, trying to catch Peri's eye, who was still stood on the upper deck with Olsen, unnoticed." Always an advantage."

Olsen quickly took the point, ducking down below the rail, out of sight and observing, before tugging at Peri's jacket, indicating for her to do the same.

"Well then," The Doctor smiled, his hands held up in front of him. "Hadn't you better introduce yourselves? And tell us exactly what it is you want? A full run down of your plan would be wonderfully helpful."

"I am Commander Prous of the Seventh Sontaran battle fleet." The first Sontaran barked.

"And I am Commander Draug." The second added. "And you.." He was interrupted by the Doctor.

"Oh yes, us, well, I'm, the.." He too, was cut off by Prous.

"You're identity does not concern us." His voice was full on contempt. "You are our prisoners, whilst we search this ship for contraband material."

"Fascinating." The Doctor said quietly. "And what contraband would that be? I can't imagine the Sontarans being too interested in some humans doing some smuggling."

"That information is classified."Draug hissed. "Not that you don't already know. We have been tracking the energy signatures from your rather unique cargo for some time now. We are but the spearhead, very soon an entire fleet will be swarming this ship, ready to blow it, and everything aboard, to pieces."

"Even more fascinating." The Doctor mused. "Why not just sink it? Not that I'm complaining of course"

"You know why." Prous grunted from beneath his helmet. "That's just what you'd want."

"Oh, is it?" The Doctor said, surprised. "Good to know." He subtly raised his voice, trying to glance up to the upper deck. "If only I knew what this cargo was."

Peri quickly took the Doctor's hint, leading Olsen away from the railing.

"We need to get below deck." She whispered. "To find some some of those containers."

"Yes." Olsen nodded. "But won't those things be looking too? I'm not sure they'd pay much attention if I tried to arrest them."

"There's only two of them." Peri insisted, slowly opening the door they had rushed out of earlier.

"So? There're two of us too, if you hadn't noticed."

"But one of them will have to guard the Doctor and the others." Peri snapped, annoyed that the inspector just wasn't catching on. "Come on, we need to beat them down there."

XXXX

"This is all very fascinating Doctor," Amy said, appeasing him, a large smile having sat on his face since the story had started. "But what's this got to do with anything?"

"Oh, it hasn't." The Doctor shrugged. "But it's nice to reminisce, sometimes."

XXXX

Peri and Olsen snuck carefully in to the main cargo hold, containers stacked high above and around them, creating a huge metal maze. Olsen stopped, and banged on one softly.

"Not empty." He noted. "Odd sound though, like it was full of water."

"Water?" Peri frowned. "Why would they be full of water?"

"How would I know?" Olsen said sadly. "There was me thinking they'd be full of people. Wrong again."

"You were right about something though." Peri said to him, kindly. "You knew something was going on."

"Took me long enough."

"But you kept going." She said, reassuringly. "Didn't give up on your hunch. Isn't that what being a good detective is all about?"

Olsen's face suddenly lit up.

"You're right, Peri." He smiled at her, the first time she had seen him do so. "And now I'm going to find out exactly what's going on." Olsen headed round to the side of one of the containers, finding the padlock which held the bar tightly shut across the door. He searched frantically in his pockets, sighing when he did't find anything.

"Need to pick the lock." He muttered, scolding himself. "Never prepared. Just like my scout master always said."

"Hold on." Peri beamed, reaching in to her hair and pulling out a hairpin. "Would this do?"

"Why thank you, Ms Peri." Olsen smiled, as he set to work on the lock, and effortless picked it open.

"Impressive." The young American noted.

"Always been a talent." He shrugged, trying not to sound too big headed. "I always thought it was a good thing I'm on this side of the law, and not the other." He paused suddenly, is face dropping momentarily. "Although it was a close call." Not giving Peri time to question him, Olsen slid the bolt away, and pulled the large container door open, before standing back to reveal its contents.

Inside were stacks of square glass tanks, all filled with water, as they had suspected. However, each tank also housed a small green jellyfish like creature, writhing around slowly. She couldn't tell if it was a trick of the light on the glass, but a few of them seemed to be surrounded by an electrical spark.

"Jelly fish?" Olsen exclaimed, his earlier euphoria fading. "All of this for a mass load of jelly fish?"

"Can't be." Peri said thoughtfully. "It doesn't make any sense. What would the Sontarans want with jelly fish?"

"They wouldn't." A voice said coldly, from behind them. "That's because they're not 'jelly fish'" The man, apparently the captain of the ship based on his uniform, screwed up his moustached face at the words. "In fact, I find that description rather insulting."

"Then what are they?" Peri challenged him.

"Rutans."

XXXX

The Doctor and the two guards were still stood, at gunpoint, on the deck. Commander Prous stood firm, his helmet now under his arm, revealing his brow domed head. His gun was in his free hand, pointed steadily at his three prisoners. Having not gotten anywhere in his attempts at interrogation, Prous had instead decided to wait for Draug to finish searching the ship.

His wait was soon interrupted, however, when Peri, Olsen and the captain burst on to the deck.

"Doctor!" Peri shouted, as the Sontaran turned his gun on them.

"Keep back!" The Time Lord warned.

"It's not people!" His companion shouted. "It's Rutans! All of the containers have Rutans in!"

"Just as I thought." Prous snarled, turning to the guards. "I should have known. You two don't have the spirit of a soldier."

"Ah." The Doctor nodded, realising. "That makes sense now." He turned to the guards. "I did wonder why you didn't seem very shocked to see these walking potatoes." He looked to the captain. "And just how many of your people do you have on board? An invasion force I assume?"

"No." The Captain stated. "This is not an invasion."

"It's a retreat." Prous spat, the very word like acid on his tongue. "Spineless."

"Quite literally." The Doctor quipped, before glancing to the captain. "No offence."

"None taken." The 'man' nodded. "We have given up on war." He explained, "unlike those creatures." He gestured to the Sontaran. "Nothing but war and violence."

"Sweet war!" Prous exclaimed loudly, raising his gun towards the captain. "I think I've waited long enough!" With a grin he pulled the trigger, ready to sweep across the whole deck.

Peri screamed loudly, but nothing happened. Opening her eyes, she saw the Sontaran looking bewildered at his weapon.

"Oh, very clever!" The Doctor beamed, addressing the Captain. "Static field, I presume, generated from all of the Rutans on board?"

"What?" Olsen asked, breaking his silence. He had certainly taken on more than he had counted for.

"Sontaran weaponry runs on electrical energy." The Doctor explained. "The Rutans can channel it, use it as a weapon, or," he grinned again, "use it to overload them."

"Prous!" Draug roared, running on to the deck. "The cargo bay is filled with the creatures."

"I know." Prous confirmed. "He's one of them." He pointed to the captain with a stubby finger. "And he'd be dead by now, if the coward hadn't jammed our weapons."

"Coward!" Draug repeated loudly.

"Now hold on," The Doctor interjected. "I'd rather be a coward than a Sontaran, any day."

"It is of no matter." Prous spat, heading back to his ship. "Within minutes our fleet will arrive, and this ship will be obilerated!"

"Doctor!" Peri shouted, as both Sontarans stepped in to their ships. "They're getting away."

The two guards raised their weapons.

"No." The Doctor said calmly, signally for the guns to be lowered. "You heard them, they'll be back. We need a plan." He walked towards the captain. "And I have some questions for you." His tone was slightly harsh, accusing.

"I know what you are thinking, Doctor." The captain replied. "And I can assure you that the man whose form I am using is perfectly safe and well, enjoying a life with his family."

"Oh good." The Doctor relaxed. "Nice to see you've changed your ways."

"It was the only way Doctor." The Rutan nodded, shouting over the noise as the two sphere craft took off from the deck of the ship, speeding in to the darkening night sky.

"So, what's you plan?" Olsen asked, trying to tie the story together. "Where are your planning on going?"

"It's best you don't know." The captain replied. "With all due respect, we don't want any trouble. We have found somewhere we can live undisturbed."

"Using the forms of other people, I assume?" The Doctor questioned. "Far enough away as to not to draw any attention?" He received a nod in response. "Then I must say I approve. Nice to see a leopard change their spots once in a while."

"But Doctor!" Peri chipped in, "What about the Sontarans? An entire fleet they said!"

"Ah, yes." The Doctor paused. "Can your people down there," he pointed to the ground, "overload the systems of their ships too?"

"No." The Rutan shook its human head. "They would need to be in range. Plus, the conductive properties of the ship helped with the weapons. It just wouldn't be possible."

The Doctor screwed up his hat in frustration.

"We'll be sitting ducks out here. They'll blow us clean out of the water."

"Hold on." Olsen interrupted. "They can't."

"Oh, I think you'll find they can." The Doctor shouted. "I've seen them wipe out entire fleets in seconds."

"But they can't!" The detective exclaimed. "Remember? They said that's what we'd want!"

"Of course!" The Doctor suddenly shouted with joy.

"What do you mean Doctor?" Peri quizzed him.

"If they blow up the ship, Peri," The Doctor explained, "some, if not most of the Rutans will be released in to the sea!"

"Jelly fish!" She shouted, before realising her faux pas. "Sorry, no offence. Again."

"None taken." The captain Rutan smiled. "Again."

"So all we need to do is keep them off of the ship?" Peri asked, to anyone that would answer.

"Yes." The Doctor replied thoughtfully. "Just long enough to get to shore."

"We can do that." The Rutan confirmed. "We can generate an electrical field around the ship, wide enough to keep them away."

"Great." Olsen said. "But what about when we get to land? Won't they just hunt you then?"

"He's right." The Rutan's human face looked dejected. "They won't give up. They won't let us live in peace. That's all we want."

"Peace, you say." The Doctor grinned. "Bit of peace, law and order." He turned to Peri. "Back to the TARDIS, I've got an idea."

XXXX

"Here they come!" Peri shouted from within the TARDIS, watching the monitor as a dozen Sontaran spheres appeared in the night sky, swarming around the cargo ship.

"Let's just hope they can keep that electrical field going." The Doctor mused. "Won't be much longer." He looked down nervously to the TARDIS console. "Come on." He quietly urged.

Laser fire ricocheted from the air around the ship, lighting up the black sky like an impromptu fireworks display. One unfortunate Sontaran took a direct hit, his ship scorching down from the sky, crashing in to the freezing water below.

"They're almost there!" Peri said hopefully, looking at the large looming lighthouse, its beacon reflecting from the silver surfaces of the Sontaran ships. One by one, the ships had stopped firing, realising they were doing more damage to themselves that to the force field. Then, suddenly, Peri spotted a group of four break off from the main group.

"No!" Peri screamed. "They're going for the light house."

"Oh come on!" The Time Lord shouted, banging his fist on the console. "It's meant to be an emergency number."

The pair watched the monitor with horror as the four spheres zoomed towards the lighthouse, but not firing.

"What are they doing, Doctor?"

"Being clever." The Doctor cursed. "I'd hope they'd have been a bit more stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"If they fired indiscriminately, destroy the entire lighthouse, it'd burst in to flames. They'd just be creating another beacon."

"Oh." Peri realised."

The four ships pitched upwards to the top of the tower, the spinning beacon lighting them up every few seconds. After what seemed like minutes, the ship on the far right of the row fired a single shot, sending glass flying in to the air as the light went out.

"No!" The Doctor banged his fist on the console again. "Stuck between a rock and a hard place." He turned to Peri. "If they keep going they'll end up sinking the ship, if they stop they'll eventually run out of energy for the static field, letting the Sontarans just board and wipe them out."

"Then what can we do?" Peri panicked. "We have to help them."

"I'm trying!" The Doctor shouted, hammering a series of keys on the console, stopping only when a deep voice boomed through the console room.

"Flo ko do to cho."

"Ah!" The Doctor smiled. "Just in time!" He looked to his watch, then to Peri. "If not a little late."

"Ko jo fo to"

"Cho." The Doctor confirmed, turning away from the console with a smile.

"Who are they?" Peri questioned. "Are they here to help?"

"The Judoon." The Doctor beamed. "Intergalactic police. I don't like to get them involved, unless I have to. Far too military for me." He gestured to the monitor, as several large silver tube like ships appeared behind the Sontaran spheres.

"But what about the lighthouse, Doctor? Even without the Sontarans, they still can't get to shore safely."

"Oh, I've thought of that." The Doctor smiled, stroking the top of the time rotor affectionally.

XXXX

Olsen and the captain stood on the deck as the sky was lit up by burning Sontaran spheres, each being struck from the sky by the looming Judoon vessels. As each Sontaran ship fell towards the ocean, cargo bay doors opened on the side of several of the Judoon tube-ships, releasing several smaller craft, similar in design to their larger counterparts. Each one swept towards the damaged spheres, in turn opening their own external doors and recovering the wreckage with a tractor beam.

"If you need any help," Olsen said, breaking the silence, "just let me know." He paused, looking slightly awkward. "Any papers, anything. "

"Thank you." The captain smiled. "And I apologise for any inconvenience I've caused you."

"Not at all." Olsen shrugged. "Although I still don't have a case to go back to my bosses with." He paused. "In fact, I'll have to try and explain why a suspicious ship with barely any crew wasn't all that suspicious after all. That may be difficult."

"Why don't you just not go back?" The captain said with a smile. "Like you said, we could do with some help, some contacts."

"Really?" Olsen explained, shocked.

"Yes, of course." The Rutan captain shook Olsen's hand. "A new start, for us both."

The pair looked across the deck, towards land, where the lighthouse stood tall, its beacon showing them the way. To anyone else, it would have looked like a normal lighthouse, but they knew different. They knew that on top of that tower stood an impossible blue box, and it was the light on top of it, not the lighthouse, that would guide them to their new home.


	3. Chapter 3

"You let the Judoon shoot them all down?" Amy questioned, as the screen of the visualiser faded to black. "Not that I blame you, just doesn't seem very you." She glared at him.

"Well, that wasn't him, was it?" Rory quipped. "We'll it was, but that other him. Different man."

"Well put, Rory. Kind of. Well, not really." The Doctor shrugged. "I'd seen a lot of death back then, Amy. Even for me. Too much of that can do strange things to a man. I was just doing what I always do."

"And what's that, Doctor?" Amy glared at him. "There's a time I knew you would never deliberately leave someone to die in a spaceship, but obviously something's changed."

The Doctor turned to her, trying to mask the hurt from his face.

"Solomon wiped out an entire race, Amy." He turned away from them. "There's only so many choices you can give people before you realise some of them will always pick the wrong one."

"But how do you know?" Rory stepped towards the Time Lord. "How can you know what someone's going to do? How did you, that other you, know those Rutans wouldn't end up trying to take over the world?"

"He, I, didn't. I can never know Rory, of course I can't. I can only ever do what I think is right."

Amy had stepped forward to join her husband, both of them standing behind the Doctor. She reached out to him, hesitating before placing a reassuring arm around his shoulder. She'd spent so much time with the Doctor, her raggedy man, that she found it hard to see him admit that sometimes letting others die was the right thing to do. Part of it, she knew, was down to the guilt that she still held on to. Madame Kovarian, strapped to that chair, as Amy had placed the eye patch firmly back on to her face, knowing she was leaving the woman to die. River and Rory had both tried to convince her that she hadn't done it, that the timeline had ceased to exist, but if that was so why could she still remember? The other her, the one she would have been in that timeline, was so full of contempt and anger, which had protected her from the guilt, but Amy wasn't so lucky.

Or perhaps, she thought, she was the lucky one. There was one reason she didn't have that hate, despite everything that had happened to her, being robbed of seeing her child grow up. She looked to her side, to her Rory. He was the one who kept her from becoming cold and bitter. Through everything, the ordinary and extraordinary, they had coped together. She needed him.

Just like the Doctor needed them. She had seen what happened to him when he travelled alone, and turning on him now, when the thing he loved the most was dying, wasn't going to help. She smiled as he put his arm around her, looking over his shoulder, as if he was puzzled as to why Rory wasn't joining them. The nurse rolled his eyes before throwing an arm around the Doctor. Amy's smile widened. Her boys.

"So then, Doctor." She broke the silence with her Scottish twang. "You were going to tell us how this happened?" She continued before he had a chance to speak. "And no changing the subject this time."

Rory nudged the Doctor.

"You should do what she says." He whispered. "I know that voice. It's the one she uses when she wants me to mow the lawn."

"We'll we wouldn't want that." The Doctor said thoughtfully. "I've not done the lawn for centuries." He paused. "Not even sure of I know where it is anymore."

Amy glared straight at him.

"What did I say about changing the subject?" She scolded.

"Told you." Rory shrugged. "Always gets me too."

"Ok, ok." The Doctor shrugged, gesturing for the Ponds to take a seat on the floor as he fiddled with the buttons on the visualiser.

"I'll start at the beginning." He cocked his head slightly. "Kind of. It's complicated."

"When isn't it?" Rory commented, falling to silence as the screen lit up once again.

"Watch the bow tie!" The Doctor gasped as the huge bulking creature tightened its grip around his neck. It's long muscular arm was out of proportion with the rest of its body, which was covered in a crimson shell, like a giant humanoid turtle. It's legs were rather short, but sturdy enough to hold its heavy body up. The head too, resembled a turtle, apart from the three spiked horns that ran down its forehead. The creature sneered at the Doctor, a hint of glee in its narrow eyes.

"Do you have to hold on so tight?" Struggling to get the words out, the Doctor kicked his gangly legs fruitlessly, having no impact on the hard front shell of the creature.

The beast hissed menacingly, swinging the Doctor round 90 degrees, and slightly loosing its grip.

The Doctor looked down at the chasm below him, and immediately regretted it as he felt his body starting the slip slightly.

"On second thoughts," he said, biting his lip, "why don't you keep a nice tight hold on me, eh?"

The trip was supposed to have been a quiet one, a nice stroll along the Dover cliffs, seeing some views and breathing in some sea air. The TARDIS had managed to land on a beautiful day, with not a cloud in the sky. The only unnatural noises the Doctor could hear were the ferries in the distance. After a few minutes of relaxing, however, the Doctor had become bored. He could have turned his stroll in to a run, but had decided that running was a bit pointless unless you were running away from something. It was then he had found the small cave in the cliff side and, letting his curiosity get the better of him, had ventured inside.

There, sat in a nest of rocks, were four large eggs, each one a striking red, the light from outside reflecting off of their surface beautifully. The Doctor knew he should have known better, but couldn't help but take a closer look.

And that is when the giant humanoid turtle had appeared from no where, charging across the ground of the small cave and grasping the Time Lord around the neck, knocking him back out on to the trail outside.

"I was only looking!" The Doctor insisted, looking around frantically for something he could use to escape. He thought of shouting for Amy and Rory, but quickly realised they were at home, probably enjoying their quiet normal life. He had always known there was a reason for not travelling alone, and although he had always been told it was to help him keep his sense of morality, right now having someone to bash a giant turtle over the head would really have come in handy.

And it did. With an almighty crack, one of her own eggs struck the beast on the back of its head, causing it to instantly release the Doctor. He quickly reached out, grabbing on to the edge of the cliff and desperately holding on.

"You want this?" A female voice shouted out. From where he was hanging the Doctor couldn't see her, so all he had to go on was her Welsh accent. "Come and get it!" The girl shouted again, before the Doctor saw the large red egg plummet past him. With a chilling shriek the turtle creature dived over the cliff after it.

"Need a hand?" His rescuer asked, grabbing the Doctor's arm and pulling him to safety.

"Thank you." He smiled, fixing his bow tie and brushing down his tweed jacket. "Quick thinking."

"Obvious really." The girl replied nonchalantly. "Animal instincts."

The Doctor took a look at his saviour for the first time. She was tall, with hair as dark as the midnight sky. It was long, with two elaborate plats framing either side of her face. She wore loose fitting dark jeans and a white vest top. She also appeared to have a soft spot for jewellery, judging by the vast amount of bracelets and necklaces she wore.

"Not everyone would assume something would dive over a cliff for their eggs though." The Doctor said thoughtfully. "Let me guess. Vet?"

"No." The girl shrugged. "More of a collector."

"Me too." The Doctor beamed.

"Oh really." She said, almost uninterested. "And what do you collect? Other than questionable fashions."

The Doctor instinctively stroked his bow tie, defensively.

"Experiences." He answered, pausing thoughtfully. "Often dangerous ones." He reached out a hand. "I'm the Doctor."

"Stevie." The girl replied, looking to the outstretched arm. "And I don't shake hands."

The Doctor shrugged.

"Each to their own." Despite her less then warm attitude, the Doctor couldn't help but feel drawn to this young lady. He wasn't sure what it was, but he could sense something.

"So, Stevie." He started enthusiastically, "What is it you collect, exactly?"

"Boring stuff, really."

"Try me." The Doctor gave her a large smile. "I can make the most boring things more interesting." He paused. "Like a walk by the cliffs, for example."

"Old stuff." She explained. "Relics and stuff, from all over the place. The older the better."

The Doctor's face lit up.

"Well, Stevie, I think I might just be able to help you with that."

"Oh really?" She was looking around now, obviously tiring of the conversation.

"What's your favourite period of time?" The Doctor asked, trying to keep her attention. He wasn't even too sure why, he'd never really gone out of his way to get someone to travel with him before.

"The Aztecs." She responded, her reply a little warmer than before.

"Ah." The Doctor frowned. "I can't really go back there. History."

He thought for a moment, before bursting in to life.

"I know the perfect place for a little trip! A reward for helping me!"

"Whatever." Stevie shrugged. "You're mental."

"That's me." The Doctor smiled proudly, reaching for her hand.

She snatched it away, suddenly, glaring at him.

"What's the problem? Short term memory? I don't do hands."

"Oops." The Doctor apologised. "Come on," he gestured to the TARDIS, parked on a cliff ledge above them. "I've got something your going to want to see." Once again, the Doctor questioned his own actions. Why was he trying so hard to get her to come with him? It was almost as if every time she resisted, he became more determined to show her all of time and space. He was so used to people wanting to join him, that this was a challenge.

"Ok then." She sighed finally. "But this had better be worth it. Even if I just find out that your nuts."

"Oh Stevie," The Doctor grinned, making off towards the TARDIS, "I can assure you that I am, and it will be."

"Bit," Amy paused, looking for the right words, but unable to find them, carried on anyway, "desperate, weren't you?"

The Doctor avoided her gaze.

"You always tell me not to travel alone." He replied, almost like a child justifying his behaviour.

"She didn't want to go!" Amy argued.

"Oh, she did Amy." The Doctor replied sadly. That's the point."

"What point?" Rory interrupted.

"We were getting there!" The Doctor snapped, flicking a switch on the visualiser. "But I'm bored now. Let's watch something else. A different part of the story."

"Doctor!" Amy said harshly, but too late as the Time Lord readjusted the machine, firing it back in to life, the cliffs and sky of Dover long gone from the screen.

The huge spaceship carved its way through space, stubbornly charging onwards regardless of debris, asteroids or even small moons. It just kept on going, ploughing through any obstacle, leaving nothing but dust and rock in its wake.

The craft was long, the centre section rather thin, compared to the bulkier front and back. The bridge was narrower than the rear, meaning that from a great distance, the ship ploughing through he small moon looked like an arrow splitting an apple.

Inside, the ship was silent, other than the persistent hum of the engines, until the the rear section was engulfed by a loud screeching noise, a second set of engines making themselves known as they forced themselves in to existence.

"Well, what have we here?" The Doctor muttered to himself as he stepped out of the TARDIS doors. The corridor was a dull grey, the complete opposite of his loud coat of mis-matched colours.

"You've always had a thing about fashion, haven't you?" Amy teased as she took in the costume the Doctor on screen was wearing.

"It was cool." The Doctor insisted. "At the time."

"It really wasn't."

"No." The Doctor replied thoughtfully. "It probably wasn't."

"Where are we Doctor?" Mel asked, as she followed him out on to the metal floor of the corridor.

"A spaceship Melanie." The Doctor confirmed, holding a finger to his ear listening intently. "Interstellar drive." He noted, pausing suddenly, recognising a shift in the pitch of the engines. "Or maybe not. Oh. This could be interesting."

"Why's that?" His companion asked. "What is it?"

"I may be wrong." He corrected himself. "I hope I'm wrong, but I think I've been here before."

"Really? When?"

"A few lifetimes ago." He cast his mind back, trying to recall the details. "Come on, we need to look around. I need to be sure."

"Sure of what?" Mel was used to the Doctor not always explaining himself, but he was rarely this unhelpful.

"Sure of where we are." He snapped. "Because if I have to do what I think I have to do, I have to be sure."

"Right." Mel looked puzzled. "I'm sure it will make sense in the end."

"Oh you know me Mel." The Doctor flashed her a grin. "It probably won't."

The Doctor and Mel made their way through the dimly lit corridors of the ship, not encountering a single member of crew.

"Where is everybody Doctor?"

"There is nobody." The Doctor stated. "Un-manned ship. Well, if it's the one I think it is anyway."

"So what happened the last time you were here?"

"Just the usual, Mel. Lots of running. Which," he turned and gave her a look, "is precisley why I don't need your exercise regime. Or," he raised his voice, "why I don't need your carrot juice."

"It all helps, Doctor." Mel answered cheerfully, ignoring the Doctor's tone. By now she was used to his attitude to her imposed diet and fitness plan.

"Let's just keep going." He muttered grumpily, typing at a keypad on a large metal door. The pad beeped at him defiantly. "Blasted thing." The Doctor swore, reaching in to his coat pocket for his Sonic Lance. "Stand back." He advised Mel, pointed the small tube like device at the keypad, resulting in a shower of sparks before the door slid open. "Simple." The Doctor boasted, putting the device away again. "Much more efficient than the screwdriver."

The pair made their way in to the next corridor, which opened up to be much wider than the last. The walls were lined on either side by large upright pods, each with a large window on the front, albeit obscured by frost.

"What's in them?" Mel asked, approaching one of the pods carefully. "Are they.." She cut herself off with a loud scream, as a face fell forward against the window of the pod. She couldn't quite make out its features, only the black leathery skin and sunken eyes, which were closed in a deep artificial sleep.

"Ssh." The Doctor scolded. "You'll wake it up early. An no one wants that as an alarm clock."

"You mean you saw that thing before too?"

"Of course I did." He complained indignantly. "I would have had to have been very unobservant not to have noticed them, wouldn't I?"

"This you's a bit more," Rory paused, thinking.

"Grumpy?" Amy offered. "Rude? Mean?" She nudged the Doctor playfully. "At least now we know where your Mr Grumpy-face side comes from."

The Doctor glared at her, then realised he was proving her point, so shot her a smile before turning back to the screen.

The Doctor stopped as he entered the engine room, looking around intently, running a hand through his blonde hair. The room was circular, with several levels of walkways rising above them. In the middle of the room stood a tall structure, reaching up to the top of the room.

"Wow!" Mel exclaimed, marching off in front of the Doctor. "Imagine the amount of maintenance that needs."

"Just about none at all, I'd say." The Doctor chirped. "No crew, remember. Something like this must have been designed to reach its destination without any intervention."

"And where is it's destination?" Mel wondered. "Maybe that will help us work out what's going on."

"Oh, I know exactly what's going on." The Doctor snapped. "There is no destination. Not yet."

"But why? Why send a ship out, with those things on board if it has no where to go."

"Think about it, Mel." The Doctor started to explain. "Those things aren't natural. Genetic experiments. Attempts to alter the DNA of living beings."

"That's awful!" Mel gasped. "What sort of society allows that?"

"None." The Doctor sighed. "Which is precisely the point. This ship isn't on a voyage, the aim isn't for it to get anywhere, it's for it to not be somewhere."

"So you think whoever created those things blasted them in to space so they couldn't be found?"

"Exactly." The Doctor nodded. "Probably so they could come and catch them up once the heat was off." He paused. "Not that they will ever find it of course."

"Because you do?" Mel asked, catching on. "In the future."

"Relatively, yes." He replied, his attention on a nearby console. "The course is set to repeat itself." He read, thoughtfully. "The route takes it round in one big circle, just continuing."

"Then what happens? Where is it when you find it?" She paused. "Found it."

"Someone changes the course, of course." The Doctor grinned, before turning serious again. "And the only reason they would do that is if they knew that the course had to be changed."

"You?" Mel yelled, surprised. "You're going to change the course of the ship?"

"It would appear so." The Doctor grimaced. "I can't change what happened, even if that means making it happen myself."

"But what about all the creatures on board? What will happen to them?"

"Some will die." The Time Lord frowned. "Some will survive, for a while." He turned to his companion. "These things were never meant to live, Mel. They are the work of someone twisted and blinded by ambition."

"That doesn't mean you can just send them to die!" Mel argued, affronted.

The Doctor sneered at her, starting to type at the control panel.

"It's what always happened." He stated adamantly. "And always must. It's why we were brought here."

"What? You mean you didn't do that?"

"No.' The Doctor admitted. "The TARDIS bought us here. Loaded up some co-ordinates from somewhere. This must be why, to make sure things happen as they should."

"But who would do that? And how would they know you'd even do it?"

"Someone who knows me very well indeed, Mel." He finished his typing with a flourish, looking pleased with himself. "Done! The ship will crash to earth in the 1970's." He pursed his lips slightly. "Or the 1980's. One of the two." Without pausing he dashed away from the console, back through the door to the corridors.

"What do you mean? This ship can travel through time too, like the TARDIS?"

"No!" The Doctor shouted offended. "Nothing travels in time like my TARDIS. No, this is much more primitive, just punches through time, probably why this ship was chosen. Much harder to find."

The Doctor and Mel rushed down the corridor, back towards where they had come from.

"How can you be sure, Doctor?" Mel gasped as she ran. "How do you know this is what's always happened."

"Because I do." The Doctor retorted. "Isn't that good enough? Or I could go back and cancel the course and wait as the space-time continuum crashes around us?" He turned to look at her. "First rule of time, Mel, I've told you that."

"You can't only follow the rules when they suit you, Doctor." Mel challenged him.

"And just what are you implying?"

"We both know I shouldn't be travelling with you, not this version of you. You need to drop me off so future you can pick me up and we can go.."

The Doctor interrupted her.

"Stop right there young lady. I can't know any more about my own future than I already do." He straightened his coat indignantly. "And Ill drop you off when I'm good and ready."

The Doctor looked to his companion sternly. He knew she right, but he had his own reasons for procrastinating. Each step he took towards the Hyperion 3 was a step further to the future that potentially led to the existence of the Valeyard. He knew time would catch up with him eventually, but he didn't see any harm in keeping this future version of Mel with him for a little longer. Apart from, of course, the harm all of her carrot juice was doing to him. He may not have strictly been a medical doctor, but he was sure that many carrots weren't good for anyone.

"I'm trusting you Doctor." Mel said finally, after moments of silence.

"I'd hope so to."

"You're sending the ship to crash on Earth." Mel reminded him. "I'm trusting you that no one gets hurt."

The Doctor looked back to her, a thinly veiled look of guilt on his face.

"I saved everyone I could."


	4. Chapter 4

"Erm, Doctor?" Rory asked politely as the screen faded to black. "I thought you were meant to be explaining things?"

"I am!" The Doctor replied, indignantly. "It's just a little complicated."

"You don't say." Amy added, still sat on the cold floor of the TARDIS. "This makes the whole Pandorica thing seem simple."

"I don't see what was so complicated." The Doctor rolled his eyes. "An auton Rory was created from your memories, I was tricked in to the Pandorica to stop the TARDIS from exploding, but as I was in the Pandorica I couldn't stop it from exploding, so it did. Auton Rory killed you, future me helped Auton Rory get me out of the box so he could put you in, guard you for a few thousand years in order for young you to let you out again." He paused ever so slightly, bouncing around with each part of the tale, recalling the story effortlessly. "I then used the Pandorica to reboot the universe and bring back everything absorbed by the crack, but was erased in the process. However, because you remembered, and your daughter broke some very important rules of time, you bought me back." He gasped for breath as he finished, leaving Amy and Rory looking at him, bemused.

The Doctor looked at his companions, obviously amused at his recollection of an adventure that occurred years ago. Relatively, anyway. The Time Lord had to admit, that even he wasn't quite sure how the events slotted in to the newly established time line. He'd long since accepted that it probably didn't matter, so he wouldn't spend too much energy on trying to work it out. He'd tried a few times, even mapping it out with some string, but abandoned that idea after managing to tie himself up around the TARDIS console.

He sighed to himself. In the centuries he had spent travelling alone in this incarnation, both prior to his supposed death and afterwards, the Doctor had spent a great deal of time looking for sensible things to do, rather than running head first in to trouble. However, as much as he would have loved to prove otherwise, the Doctor soon accepted the truth that it was running in to things, troublesome or otherwise, that kept him going. Things weren't going to wait around for him to wander past, and they weren't going to come to him, most of the time anyway. Therefore, running towards anything and everything he could find looked like a rather appealing option. The Doctor would be the first to admit that the majority of his travels ended up with him in some kind of danger, but he wasn't the type to stand around just looking. Yes, looking down at the Earth from space was beautiful, but much more exciting when you were plummeting towards it after throwing yourself from a spaceship.

A sudden wave of sadness swept over him, as he realised that it was this attitude that had led to this in the first place. He was staying brave for Amy and Rory, showing them some of the events that had indirectly influenced things, eventually leading to this, but it was a stalling tactic. He'd gotten close to showing them the truth but couldn't quite bring himself to do it, not just yet. Perhaps, he thought it was because once they knew, he couldn't pretend anymore, couldn't hide behind their admiration and image of him. The Doctor mentally scolded himself. Since when had he assumed his friends admired him? River had been right when she had appeared on Demon's Run. He had gotten far too big and noisy, something he had gone to great lengths to correct recently, with varying degrees of success. He may have erased himself from certain parts of history (Doctor who, indeed) but it seemed that psychologically, he still had a long way to go.

"You'll think of something." Amy said kindly, breaking a silence that the Doctor hdn't even noticed had fallen upon them. "You always do."

"Sometimes we do to." Rory added quietly.

"Of course you do." The Doctor beamed. "Who knows how many faces I'd have gotten through if it wasn't for you two."

"In that case, we should probably apologise." Rory replied, a slight smirk on his face.

"Why?"

"We could have helped you got rid of that chin." Rory's smile widened as he saw his wife burst in to a giggle. They were always relaxed with the Doctor, when they weren't running for their lives, but the atmosphere right now had been slightly tense.

"Oi!" The Doctor looked offended. "Don't make me mention the..." He trailed off, catching Amy's eye line and miming a large nose over his own.

"Stop it you two." Amy smiled, before turning to the Doctor. "I mean it though, we'll get through this."

The Doctor returned her smile. He had genuinely gone to them as he had no plan, nowhere to go. The TARDIS had been spiralling out of control, the cloister bell ringing loudly, the engines grinding and moaning. He'd half expected to find himself stranded in the vortex, but unexpectedly the TARDIS had managed to get them to closest thing it had known to a home in the last thousand years or so. The Doctor had spent what felt like days stood at the console, almost trying to nurse it back to health, before he realised he had to go. The Time Lord had almost rushed out of the doors before checking what year he had been thrown in to. The last thing he needed was to run in to little Amelia Pond now, before he was supposed to see her again. Inexplicably, he'd landed in the second decade of the twenty first century, around the same period he'd been picking up and dropping off the Ponds from recently. Perhaps it was because this period had been a regular destination recently, but the Doctor couldn't help but think there was more to it than that.

It had taken the Doctor the last few hours to work out that he needed to Ponds to help him realise that he had to do something, but it appeared that the TARDIS had known that all along. But, they could only help him if they knew the whole story.

"The thing is," He span back to the screen quickly, wiggling his fingers in anticipation, "the story's a bit complicated. Lots of chapters."

"And lots of yous." Amy added, stretching her legs out, before crossing them, preparing for the inevitable story that was about to fill the screen of the visuliser. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

The Doctor screwed up his lips before answering.

"There are lots of beginnings." He thought it over, his eyes darting from side to side as he tried to put events in an order that made sense. "I know!" He exclaimed suddenly, "Let's see how it all started for me!"

XXXX

"Every society has secrets," the Doctor narrated, as the screen flickerd in to life, showing the surface of a grey desolate planet, "the Time Lords especially. The entire history of Gallifrey is littered with underhand political tinkering and scheming, presidents and cardinals all trying to out do the other, the CIA attempting to undermine the authority of the High Council." The view panned across the grey planet, revealling a magnificent palace, the only feature on the otherwise flat landscape. Two statues stood at the entrance, their high collars and intense stares designed to intimidate. "But all of those things, all of the politics, it was all in plain sight, much less of a secret than everyone liked to think. The Time Lords only really had a few true secrets, and it just so happened that I stumbled accross one of them." He paused as the shape of the TARDIS, in various shades of grey rather than its usual blue, appeared on the screen. "Or at least, that's what I thought at the time."

"Why's it black and white?" Amy asked, not used to the novelty. "Space TV broken down?"

The Doctor shrugged.

"It's a long time ago, this. Quality of the play back degrades." He looked from side to side. "Or at least that sounds feasible."

The TARDIS door opened slowly and two people, a man and a woman, stepped out.

"Where you think we are, Ian?" The woman, Barbara, asked. They'd been travelling with the Doctor for a while now, but she still wasn't used to stepping out on to a brand new place and time with every trip.

"Certainly not Earth." Ian shrugged, with a smile. As much as he enjoyed being able to use his, and Barbara's knowledge from their old lives on their journeys, there was something so much more exciting about a world no other human being knew about, and perhaps never would.

The pair looked over the blank landscape, catching a glimpse of the large castle-like structure in the near distance as the Doctor stepped from the ship, fiddling with his jacket.

"Well then," he too, looked around. "What have we here?"

"Not a lot." Barbara commented.

"Nice to have a bit of a peaceful landing." Ian added. "No one chasing or arresting us."

"Stop over-reacting Chesterson." The Doctor grumbled, ignoring a look from Ian as he got the school teachers name wrong, again. "Looks to be some kind of manufactured structure over there." He pointed towards to peak of the building, a large domed central tower, dwarfing smaller ones on each side. "Let's go take a look, hmm?" He pulled his jacket closed, feeling a slight chill in the air, before turning back to the open TARDIS doors. "Susan!"

The young girl rushed out of the ship, flustered. She had a hand on her head, fiddling nervously with her dark hair.

"Susan, what's wrong?" Barbara asked softly, sensing her discomfort.

"Yes child what is it?" The Doctor reiterated, impatiently.

"Grandfather," she stuttered, "The scanner. I know where we are."

XXXX

"Grandfather!" Rory and Amy exclaimed together, shooting to their feet. Roy soon sunk in to silence, a look of concentration on his face, as if he was trying to work out the implications of the revelation. Amy however, didn't stay so quiet.

"Does River know about this?" Wait, is she River's daughter? Am I a Grandmother? And why didn't you tell us before?"

The Doctor put a calming hand on Amy's shoulder, looking her straight in the eye.

"Yes, she does. No, she isn't. No, you're not. And, it's complicated." He paused. "There's a lot I haven't told you." He turned back to the screen. "Mainly because you keep interrupting!"

XXXX

"Where are we Susan?" Ian asked calmly, as the Doctor stepped towards her, recognising a look of fear in her eyes.

"Are you sure child? Absolutely sure?"

"Yes." Susan whimpered. "I ran a scan on that building over there." She pointed. "The materials, the structure, they all match. And there's statues. It's them, it's the.."

The Doctor cut her off quickly.

"Then we must go." He turned towards the TARDIS, before hesitating. "Yes, must go." He looked back to Susan. "You checked for life signs?"

She nodded.

"None. On the whole planet. Just us four." She looked at her Grandfather, then back to Ian and Barbara, who appeared to deliberately be giving them some space. "But we still have to go. It's too dangerous."

"Quite." The Doctor nodded thoughtfully, arguing with himself within his own head. "But we must wonder why exactly we are here, out of everywhere in the entire universe."

"Doctor," Ian eventually asked. "Just where are we? And what's that building?" He looked to Susan. "And why are you so afraid of it?"

"Nevermind all that." The Doctor snapped, before turning back to Susan. "We need to use this opportunity to take a look around, You know it's highly irregular for a palace like that to be out here on a planet like this. They may be up to something." He saw the fear in her eyes. "They may have already found us, Susan. It may have even been them who bought us here. If that's the case, they already have us, so what's the harm in looking round?"

The Doctor didn't wait for a response, instead he closed the TARDIS doors firmly, and made off towards the large structure. Ian followed, as Barbara put her arm around Susan gently, reassuring her.

"What's the matter?" She asked softly. "Who are 'they'?" She waited for Susan to respond, but the Doctor interrupted instead.

"If you must know," he replied, his tone very sharp, "'they' are our people."

XXXX

"You've never told us just why you're running away." Ian said, breaking the silent walk that the four of them had undertaken for the past half an hour. "You don't strike me as the type to run away, Doctor."

"Who said we are running away?" The Doctor grumped. "There are many reasons for leaving ones home, Cherrerton."

"Like being kidnapped in a time travelling police box." Ian commented, quietly, before speaking up again. "Anyone could tell Susan isn't happy about being here." He continued. "It's obvious you're running from something."

"Let's just say our people have a different view of how our gifts should be used than I do. Susan's just worried about me, that's all."

Ian looked back at her, still in Barbara's arm, and was unconvinced. Through everything, he had never seen Susan that afraid of anything before.

"Here we are!" The Doctor exclaimed, as they reached the foot of the two statues, each standing around seven foot tall. They stood either side of a large archway, the only visible entrance to the building, each one held a large staff in one hand, slightly taller than the figures themselves. Their robes, though made of stone, were incredibly detailed, with intricate patterns etched in to them.

The Doctor gestured to Susan to join him, allowing her to take his arm. "There's nothing to be afraid of child." He looked down in to her wide eyes, his tone changing. "I promise."

Forcing a smile, she took her Grandfather's hand and stepped forward with him, past the two statues. As she did, she couldn't help but feel that the stone men were watching her.

Ian and Barbara stood together, not sure what to make of how the Doctor was behaving. They had seen him put everyone at risk before, just to satisfy his own curiosity, but he had changed so much since then. Neither of them could believe that he would intentionally put Susan in danger again. Nodding to each other, they followed the Doctor and Susan, passing between the two statues. However, they didn't make it very far.

Before Ian could take another step, each statue had swung its staff in front of him, blocking their path entirely, Both statues had lowered their gaze, now staring adamantly at the pair of teachers. On hearing the grinding of moving stone, Susan rushed back to the makeshift barrier created by the stone weapons, separating the four of them.

"They won't let you past." The Doctor stated, matter of factly. "I'm rather surprised they let us past in fact. Never assumed anyone who wasn't meant to would ever find it, probably." He muttered. "Pure arrogance."

Ian and Barbara looked to each other with a smile sharing a silent joke, before they stepped back from the statues, and they lifted their weapons again, clearing the path once more.

"What do we do?" Barbara asked, although she feared she knew the answer.

"Do as you wish." The Doctor replied, his gaze on the staircase in front of him, rather than his companions and the bare planet behind him. "I'm going inside. Susan?"

The young girl looked to her school teachers, then to her Grandfather. It was true that she didn't want to go inside, but could she leave him to go in alone? She already knew there was no point trying to talk him out of it.

"Go with him." Barbara mouthed silently to her, as Ian nodded in confirmation.

"We'll see you back here."

"Yes, yes, indeed." The Doctor replied, un-interested as he started to make his way up the staircase, Susan following close behind him.

XXXX

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Susan." The Doctor said, comfortingly. "You saw yourself, there's no one here."

After ascending the staircase and entering through a grand door, the pair had found themsleves in a large maze of corridors, winding impossibly around each other. The Doctor was annoyed with himself that he hadn't expected it. Once his society had discovered the secret of dimensional transcendenality, they didn't stop at just using it for their time ships.

"I know, it's empty." Susan nodded. "But even so, I'm still scared." She paused, nervously. "And so are you."

"Nonsense child!" He snapped. "I am nothing of the sort."

"Then why can't you say their name?" She challenged him. "All this time, since we left, you've never mentioned them."

"No need to." The Doctor shrugged defensively. "That was our past. No need to dwell on it."

"We may have plenty of time to dwell, if we can't find our way out soon." Susan sighed. "What is this place anyway?"

"An outpost perhaps." The Doctor pondered. "But an outpost seems rather redundant without anyone inside it."

The Doctor and Susan continued down the endless corridors, the young girl paying close attention to the busts that lined the wall. There were some she couldn't place, but she recognised most of them as important figures from the history of their society. She knew there was much more history than she was aware of, but even still was amazed by the sheer amount of figures emblazoning the walls.

It wasn't until after a few more minutes that Susan noticed something. Amongst the hundreds of faces immortalised along the corridor, four were repeated at regular intervals, all together, standing in the same order.

"Grandfather!" Susan exclaimed. "Who are they?"

"Hm?" The Doctor turned his attention to his granddaughter, having ignored the statues in favour of trying to find a way out. "I don't recognise any of the faces." He paused. "Although that doesn't really mean much with our people, does it?"

"They must have been important." Susan pondered, placing her hand on a bust of a female, wearing a grand circular headdress. Moments later she jumped back as the statue was engulfed in a golden glow. However, the aura subsided almost as quickly as Susan's hand left the stone.

"Most intriguing." The Doctor muttered, leaning close to the statues. "Did it hurt child? When you touched it?"

"No, Grandfather." Susan shook her head. "It was just a shock, that's all."

"Then let's try it together." The Doctor instructed, placing his hands above two of the busts, and indicating for Susan to do the same. "It may just be our way out of this place."

Together, both the Doctor and Susan placed a hand on each of the statues, each one lighting up with a different glow. After a few moments, the gold, green, purple and silver auras subsided, followed by a familiar screeching noise of temporal displacement as the pair faded from the corridor.

XXXX

"Materialisation circuits embedded in the statues!" The Doctor exclaimed as they reappeared in a new room. The walls matched the design of the corridors, but felt much newer, much fresher, and much more alive.

"Grandfather!" Susan cried out with glee as she took in their new surroundings. Across the room were two small yellow specks, darting around in all directions. "Flutterwings!" She ran towards them, the small creatures circling her.

"I thought I'd never see one of these again." She smiled.

"It seems we've discovered the purpose of this place." The Doctor said thoughtfully, as he crouched to the ground, slowly approaching a small rodent like creature. It sniffed at the Time Lords hand with its long nose, looking at him with big eyes. "I've not known a tafelshrew anywhere but," he paused, stopping himself from using the word 'home'. "And they were becoming rare there too. I'd imagine it's some kind of sanctuary." He watched as the creature scampered off to join another of its species.

Susan had turned her attention to a small pool set in to the floor of the camber, two small golden fish cutting through the clear water.

"Yaddlefish!" She smiled, thinking of the one she had once kept as a pet, before noticing the small bird hopping towards her feet, it's bright plumage spread out behind it. "And a trunkike!" She turned to the Doctor, her euphoria fading slightly. "But why are they here?"

"To preserve them, I'd imagine." The Doctor replied. "Our culture isn't known for caring too much about anything but themselves, but there are a few who believe the other lifeforms from our planet should be revered just as much as we should be." As he finished, his eyes fell on the back of the room, a trail of silver leading down the middle of the room to a raised plinth.

The Doctor and Susan stepped up to the alter, where a silver box sat, it's edges highlighted with gold. A small latch sat on the front, tempting the Doctor to flip it open.

Inside, the box was lined with red velvet. As he peered in, the Doctor at first assumed the box was empty, before noting a small round object that had rolled to one corner.

"What is it?"

The Doctor picked the object up carefully between his fingertips.

"It's a seed." He said, eyes wide. "I've not seen one of these for years." He stood back, slightly shocked.

"Grandfather?"

"When I was young, our planet was full of these. Pymaligion trees." He stared forward sadly. "The leaves were the most brilliant crimson," he reminisced. "When the light from the suns hit them.." He trailed off. "Anyway, that was a long time ago. They are all gone now. Not a trace." He rolled the seed around in his hand. "Apart from this one."

"What happened?" Susan asked, shocked by her Grandfather's reaction. "Where did they all go."

"Destroyed." He replied, placing the seed back in to the box and closing the lid. "Our society destroyed them." He held the box tightly under his arm. "So they won't have any need for it, will they." He nodded in agreement with himself, decidedly. "We, however, could do with some plants on board." He looked to Susan, catching her looking longingly at the small pool and the yaddlefish.

"I'm afraid we can't, child." He said kindly. "This," he gestured to the box, "is different, it's just being preserved for the sake of preservation."

"And the animals aren't?" She questioned.

"No." The Doctor shook his head. "Pay attention, Susan. There are only two of each of species. This place was designed to ensure that these creatures survived, no matter what happens to our people. We can't stand in the way of that."

"Oh." Susan sighed. "You're right." A small smile spread across her face. "At least I got to see them again. I thought I never would."

The Doctor put his arm around her, leading her back towards where they had materialised.

"You must always remember, Susan, that no matter how dark the universe may be, there will always be a speck of light out there, waiting to be found."

She smiled back at him.

"So how do we get out Grandfather? That corridor was just an endless maze."

"Let's see, shall we, hm?" He smiled knowingly as they stepped on to the square of floor they had materialised on, before fading away with a rasping groan.

XXXX

Moments later the Doctor and Susan found themselves transported just behind the archway that they had entered earlier. Neither of them could tell exactly how much time had passed, but looking down the staircase, it appeared that Ian and Barbara had decided to meet them back at the ship instead. The Doctor chuckled to himself.

"What is it Grandfather?"

"I imagine poor Cherreson is trying to find a way in to the ship as we speak." He paused. "I should probably give him a key. Perhaps one each, just in case."

Susan smiled as she and the Doctor headed down the staircase, towards the two statues. She had been so intimidated by them earlier, but that seemed foolish now. Their recent travels had bought back so many memories of their flight from their home planet, always looking over her shoulder fearing the worst. However, seeing the flutterwings and the other creatures again had reminded her, if only for a short time, that the universe wasn't such a dark place afterall.


	5. Chapter 5

"That didn't look like much of a beginning to me." Amy pondered, shooting the Doctor a sideways glance. "Are you stalling, again Doctor?

"I told you!" The Doctor insisted. "That was one of the beginnings. Where it started with me. When I was young."

"Young?" Rory protested. "Could have fooled me."

What can't?" The Doctor teased with a slight grin. "Cause and effect gets a bit," he paused, searching for the word, "Wobbly, sometimes. You can't always trace the string back to one starting point."

"Well, there must have been one thing that started all this off?" Amy pushed. "That meant you ended up in all those places, ended up with you meeting that girl."

"Speaking of which," Rory added, "what happened to her?"

"Later." The Doctor turned away from them. "Maybe." He said under his breath. "You want that first bit of string?" He set the visualiser and turned back to them, a forlorn look on his face. "I guess this is it."

XXXX

"Keep running Ace!" The Doctor shouted, one hand holding his hat on his head as he looked back to his companion, her footsteps echoing on the stone floor beneath them.

"I wasn't planning on stopping, Professor!" Ace called back, very conscious of the half dozen sets of light footsteps behind her. "And next time you decide to visit an old wreck of a castle, can you at least check it isn't full of vampires first?"

"I've told you Ace, not vampires! Not quite anyway." The Doctor swept around a corner, his dark jacket flapping behind him. "Just a bit further!" He gestured to the blue shape of the TARDIS, visible at the end of the corridor. It was times like these that the Doctor was thankful for his sense of direction. The castle was a maze of sprawling corridors, all entangled together, creating an impassable labyrinth for the less observant. The walls were damp, spots of moisture glimmering in the candlelight, and by the eerie blue glow of their pursuers.

XXXX

"You never told me you were Scottish!" Amy beamed. "Love the accent." She noted the look from her husband. "Reminds me of home, that's all."

XXXX

Ace breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the Doctor stop in front of the TARDIS, fumbling for his key. This was meant to have been a relaxing trip, something 'educational', the Doctor had said, but as usual it had ended up with them both running for their lives. Suddenly, the six creatures behind her let out a shriek which echoed down the stone walls. Within moments another joined it, emanating from a corridor to the left. Then from the right. Almost spontaneously, the entire corridor was full with an awful howling. Despite her better instincts, Ace stopped and turned on the spot, and immediately wished she hadn't.

The six creatures that had been chasing them were closer now, their eyes lit with a light blue. Their faces were twisted and deformed; the only recognisable features the eyes and a wicked mouth, adorned with two protruding fangs. They all wore identical black cloaks, covering their entire bodies, with only menacing claws visible from the sleeves. Ace quickly looked to her left, and then her right, to realise that she was being flanked by two more groups of the creatures. She didn't turn and run, but instead started walking backwards slowly, reaching for the handle of her baseball bat which was poking from her backpack.

"Ace!" The Doctor shouted from the now open door of the TARDIS. "What are you doing?"

"Won't be a minute Professor." She replied, a hint of fear in her voice. Still moving backwards, she swung the bat in front of her, as a warning. "Keep back." She said, her voice cracking slightly as she tried to sound as confident as she could. The creatures merely hissed in response, their eyes locked on her intently. She swung her weapon again, in a wider arc this time, before the creatures suddenly pounced at her.

"Ace!" The Doctor bellowed as he saw the creatures attack, the group swamping around her. TARDIS key still in hand, the Doctor raced back down the dimly lit corridor, still keeping one hand on his hat.

"Doctor!" Ace screamed, flailing wildly with the bat, flinching as the creatures clawed at her. Despite desperately struggling for her life, Ace couldn't help but wish she'd listened to the Doctor this time. She knew, however, that the thought would soon leave her once this was over. That was, if she survived this.

"Get back!" The Doctor shouted, pointing at the swarm of creatures, not even aware he still held the TARDIS key in his hand. "I said get back!" He roared again, lunging towards the nearest creature, attempting to push it off of Ace.

Without warning, the key suddenly erupted with a golden glow, radiating from the Doctor's hand. The creature screamed in response, recoiling immediately, shielding its face with its hands.

"Interesting." The Doctor pondered, waving the key around him. One by one the creatures shrunk back, hissing with fear and anger, but not approaching the Doctor. The Doctor ushered Ace behind him, shielding them both with the TARDIS key. One arm around Ace, he started moving back towards the TARDIS, but kept looking forwards, his arm outstretched.

"What is that thing?" Ace muttered, her voice weak. "Some kind of weapon?"

"You should know me better than that Ace." The Doctor scolded, not taking his eyes from the creatures. "Never carry weapons. Not intentionally anyway," he added. "It's a key."

"Just a key? Then what's happening?"

"It's often the last key on the ring that's mightier than the sword." The Doctor responded thoughtfully. "And it's not just a key, it's the TARDIS key. Probably something to do with it."

After what seemed like forever, the pair reached the TARDIS, the hideous creatures still recoiling, repelled by the shining key in the Doctor's hand. The Time Lord pushed the door open and hustled Ace inside, giving the creatures one last look and a wave as he slipped inside.

XXXX

"Proper vampires?" Rory asked cautiously, having been scolded many times by the Doctor for calling the Saturnynians they had encountered in Venice 'vampires'.

"Of course not." The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Just watch." He looked back to Rory with a sad smile. "It'll make sense."

"That'll make a change." Amy shrugged, as the three f them turned back to the sreen.

XXXX

"Professor." Ace said quietly as she stepped in to the TARDIS. The Time Rotor loomed above her, surrounded by large columns. It had taken a while to get used to, but Ace had to admit she liked the new look the Doctor had chosen for his time machine, even if it did mean he seemed to spend an awful time reading from the vast wall of books.

"Not now Ace." The Doctor said dismissively, standing at the console. "I'm trying to make sure we land somewhere safe, where your foolishness can't get us in to anymore trouble."

"I'm sorry Professor." She replied, holding a hand on her neck. She suddenly noticed how tired she was feeling, more exhausted than she had ever felt before. "Professor," she started, before staggering forward.

"Ace!" he called, lunging forward to catch her. Looking at her young face, he suddenly noticed deep lines forming on her forehead and under her eyes. "Ace." He said again, gently this time. "Move your hand." He guided her hand from her neck, and frowned as his suspicions were confirmed.

On Ace's neck were two puncture marks, glowing a dim blue.

"It's just a scratch." Ace muttered.

"Werewolves scratch." The Doctor said softly. "Vampires bite."

"But you said they weren't vampires Professor?" Ace said as the Doctor helped her to her feet.

"They aren't. They're Chronopires." He led her to a chair in the section of the console room he had designated as his library. "Where as Vampires feed on blood, Chronopires feed on time."

He looked at her neck closely, strange blue energy seeping from it, like blood trickling down her neck.

"How can they feed on time?"

"By sucking it out of you." The Doctor said quietly. "They bleed their victims dry of time, using it to keep themselves alive forever." He rolled the end of the last word, picking up a mirror from the nearby table. "Look."

The Doctor held the mirror up in front of her, and Ace let out a gasp of shock as she saw herself, aged by at least ten years. Her eyes had started to sink, slight wrinkles forming on her face. Her lips started to crack, and her hair lose its colour.

"Doctor." Ace looked up to him desperately. "Help me?"

"I don't know if I can." The Doctor said sadly. "Chronopires normally drink their victims dry on the spot, there is no long drawn out process, but you're bleeding time from that wound."

"Can't you heal it? Stop it from bleeding?" She argued, angry, but gently placing the mirror beside her. All she needed now was another seven years bad luck.

"It's not like a paper cut Ace." The Doctor explained. "It's a temporal wound. I could put a plaster on it you wanted, but you'd still continue to age. Time will literally drain out of you, until," he paused, sighing sadly. "It will bleed as long as you are alive, along as time continues to pass." Suddenly the Doctor shot up straight, throwing his hat to the floor.

XXXX

"Must have been bad," Amy teased, "for you to treat a hat like that."

"No worse than your daughter does." The Doctor replied. "Who shoots a hat?" He paused. "Twice!"

XXXX

"That's it!" The Doctor exclaimed, rushing to the TARDIS console. Frantically, he swept around the console throwing levers and pushing buttons.

"What are you doing Professor?" Ace called out, too exhausted to shout loudly.

"The TARDIS can move throughout time and space." The Doctor stated. "Landing anywhere or anywhen on the grand map of the universe."

"So?"

"So, Ace, all we need to do is move off of the map! Out of time itself! If we exist out of time, the laws of cause and effect will no longer apply to us, or more importantly to you." He cast an eye over several screens on the console. "That should do it."

He threw one final lever, and the TARDIS gave an immense shudder, almost throwing Ace from her chair. The console room was filled with the deep ringing of the Cloister Bell. The TARDIS shook violently, buffeting the interior of the ship, a few books falling from the walls on to the floor. The usual low hum was replaced with a deep rasping, as if the machine was trying to clear its throat.

"Yes, I know." The Doctor said sympathetically, addressing the Time Rotor. "But needs must." He walked back to Ace, her wound now no longer glowing. He gave her a small smile, before turning to one of the large bookcases.

XXXX

"Is this it?" Rory questioned, recognising the pained noise of the TARDIS. "Is this what happened to her?"

"Not quite." The Doctor replied impatiently. "If it was, how could all of my adventures since had happened? Think Pond!" He paused, correcting himself and gesturing to the screen. "Or just pay attention!

XXXX

"So we are out of time." Ace said to the Doctor. "So I'm not aging anymore right?"

"Correct."

"But as soon as we enter back in to time, it'll start bleeding again?"

"Correct."

"So we are stuck here, forever."

"Correct again Ace. Three in a row, well done." He flicked through a book, before discarding it. "Intelligence really does improve with age."

"So what are we going to do? I can't say I'm too excited about an eternity spent reading your books." She replied, her usual sarcastic tone returning as she no longer felt her energy seeping away.

"I'm working on it Ace." The Doctor muttered, before excitedly placing his finger on a paragraph in a large leather bound book. "Of course!"

"What is it Professor?"

He turned to face her, book in hand.

"Every civilisation has its monsters, Ace. They all have to come from somewhere. Minotaurs; the Nimon, Adam and Eve's snake; a manifestation of the Mara. Why should vampires be any different?"

"You mean everything about vampires is just based on those things? Stories passed on and changed over time?" Ace asked, cottoning on. She still felt tired, but at least it wasn't getting any worse. Much longer, she thought, and she would have ended up looking like her mother.

"I expect so." The Doctor replied, distracted by the book. "Which means they can be defeated. I just need to make the right logical conclusions."

The Doctor propped the book open on the TARDIS console and leant over it intently, rapidly turning pages and muttering to himself.

"Because I'm guessing garlic and a cross won't work?" Ace suggested after a few minutes. Or what she thought was a few minutes, as she reminded herself that the concept currently didn't exist for them.

"Right again." The Doctor replied cheerfully. "Well, in a manner of speaking. Every story has a source. Remember how they reacted to the TARDIS key? A reaction to the chronon energy coming from it, I'd have thought. A way of warding off Chronopires, just like garlic or a cross."

"So everything else, like a wooden stake, there's an equivalent for the Chronopires?"

"Exactly!" The Doctor grinned. "All I need is a few things, and I can stop them. Neutralise the head Chronopire and the 'curse' is lifted. I hope."

"And you've got all of these things on the TARDIS, Professor?"

"Ah." He paused. "Well."

"Great." Ace sighed. "You know how to save me, but can't."

"I can't right now, Ace." The Doctor replied cryptically, "But I could have done, before." He rushed over to the TARDIS console once again.

"What does that even mean?" She asked, struggling to her feet.

"We might be stuck out of time, with no influence on the universe, but the TARDIS isn't. It always has a link to the time vortex, to its own past." He typed frantically at a keyboard, not looking up.

"So?"

"So I'm asking for help, Ace. Hindsight is such a wonderful thing, especially when you can use it."

"Use it? How?"

"By sending messages back through time, through the TARDIS' personal timeline. Well, less messages, more coordinates."

"To who? How do you know they'll help us?"

The Doctor put his hands on Aces' shoulders, looking her straight in the eye.

"Ace, I've met many people on my travels. A lot of them despicable individuals, who would turn on their own grandmother given half a chance. Others were brilliant, selfless, whom I would trust to the end of time if I had to." He turned to look at her, her old face looking back. "But this is different Ace, this isn't just the end of time; this is your life at stake. And there's only one person in the whole of the known, and the unknown, Universe I would trust with that." He turned away again, concentrating back ok the console. "Do you trust me, Ace?"

"Absolutely Professor." She replied, without hesitation.

"Good," he grinned, "In that case, everything will be fine."


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, now I see." Amy sighed, climbing to her feet and turning away from the Doctor.  
"What?" The Doctor replied indignantly, following her across the room, leaving Rory sat awkwardly on his own, clearly attempting to avoid the argument.  
"It's this again, isn't it?" Amy continued. "The person you trust the most." She turned back to him. "It's you, again, isn't it? Not us, not any of those other friends of yours, all it ever comes down to is that the only person you trust, is yourself."  
The Doctor paused, slightly taken aback.  
"Not the only person, Amy." He said slowly. "I've just known myself longer."  
"Don't be ridiculous." Amy snapped.  
"Amy." Rory eventually added. "Maybe you shouldn't.."  
"No." She cut him off. "This time he doesn't get away with just glossing over the details. This matters."  
The Doctor looked at her.  
"Does it?"  
"It does to me."  
"Does it Amy? This means that much to you?" He turned from her, unable to look her in the eye. "You want to know why when I need something doing, something vital, I will only ever rely on myself?"  
"Oh, I think we all know why that is." Amy retorted. "Because despite it all, despite everything we've been through you still don't trust us. You didn't trust us enough to know the truth about your so called death. You let us go through all that, thinking you were dead, because you didn't trust us enough. I don't need to see any more of your story, because I know how it'll end. You'll turn up to help yourself, because your the only one who you think can."  
"No!" The Doctor shouted, turning on the spot. "You think that's why? You really think that's why I don't ask my friends to help? It hadn't occurred to you that it's just the opposite?"  
"Don't start getting cryptic with me."Amy grumbled, softening slightly as the Doctor stepped closer to her, Rory close behind him.  
"I trust you, Pond." He said, a sad smile spread across his face. "I trusted them all. And that's why, when everything's at stake, that I don't ask for your help. Because I know you'd all do whatever it took." He paused. "No matter what that meant. My life's dangerous, Amy, you know that. I've lost people who were trying to protect me, doing as I'd asked." He turned away again, to face Rory. "And that's why I trust myself more than anyone else, Amy. Because I'm the only one I would allow to sacrifice everything for me."

Rory gave the Doctor a reassuring smile. Rory was reminded of their second meeting, in Venice, when the young man had berated the Time Lord, for making others want to impress him. Rory knew the Doctor had been old even when they had first met, but he somehow seemed even older now. He'd grown in his time away from them, learnt much more about himself.

"I'm sorry." Amy said after a few moments of silence.  
"Don't be." The Doctor replied, straightening his bow tie and allowing his composure to return before pulling Amy in for a hug, and awkward Rory joining them once again.  
"You, all of you, will always have a place in my hearts." The Doctor said quietly in to Amy's ear. "But if I have a choice of hurting your feelings or you dying, there's no contest."  
"You're lucky." Amy said, as the Doctor released them from the hug. "So many friends who'd do anything for you. I've just got Rory."  
"Erm.." Roy started. "I'm sure that sounded better in your head."  
"You know what I mean." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, not letting her husband reply. "And at the end of the day, you came to us." She smiled. "For a hug."  
The Doctor smiled back.  
"Yes, Pond, I did." He paused, starting to feel guilty about what he was keeping from them. He'd never meant for the stories he was showing them to provoke such a response. Perhaps it was time he trusted them with a bit more. "I get it wrong sometimes, you know." He continued, heading towards the space-time Visuliser. "In fact, me getting it wrong is what's led us here." He stroked the wall of the TARDIS softly. "It's why all this has happened." He once again set some levers and buttons on the machine, firing it in to life.

XXXX

"This," the Doctor enthused as he stepped through the doorway, "is my ship. The TARDIS." He turned on the spot, looking to Stevie who stood planted outside, looking unimpressed at the micro-dimension the Doctor was revealing to her.  
"Clever." She shrugged. "I 'spose."  
"Clever?" The Doctor looked dejected, muttering to himself. "But it's bigger on the inside."  
"I've seen stranger stuff, you know." Stevie dismissed him, throwing her dark hair her shoulder.  
"Oh really?" The Doctor questioned, walking further in to the console room, stepping up towards the central column. He looked over his shoulder slightly, to check she was following before closing the doors with a click of his fingers.  
"I'm not stupid." Stevie stated, glancing uninterestedly around the TARDIS.  
"I never said you were."  
"No, but it wouldn't surprise me if you did." She sighed, seeing she was going to have to explain herself. "I've already worked out your alien, for example." She gestured to her neck. "That's a bit of a clue, to start with."  
"It' cool." He protested, noticing her silver necklace and pouting at her.  
"Maybe where you're from." She countermanded. "But not around here. But you're not the only one to visit us, are you? Everyone else might just not notice or some up with a reason why it wasn't real, but I know it wasn't. "  
The Doctor stepped back down the stairs, looking straight at her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"The Daleks, Cybermen, those little fat creatures. It all happened, but everyone else is happy to gloss over it and live in a little bubble of ignorance. No wonder they all think we're an easy target."  
"But you remember it all?" The Doctor asked inquisitively. "The Daleks, the planets in the sky?"  
"Of course I do." Stevie snapped. "Joint hallucination my foot."  
"Yes, well." The Doctor shrugged, not really listening to what she was saying.

By all means she shouldn't have remembered any of the events she'd described. Despite the cracks in time being sealed, it didn't appear that everything had re-happened how he'd originally experienced it. After their wedding, the Doctor had spent hours quizzing Amy and Rory on what they remembered, to try and determine just what reality now consisted off. Before they had become fed up, protesting that they should be on their honeymoon rather than answering his barrage of questions, the Doctor had discovered that none of the large scale invasions he'd prevented had re-established themselves in the timeline. Perhaps, he thought, due to the fact they probably shouldn't have happened in the first place.

Yet here was Stevie, adamant that it had all happened. Something didn't quite make sense about her, including her frankly rude attitude. Didn't she know what he was offering her?

"If that's it," she spoke up, turnng back towards the door, "I'll be off. Things to do."  
"Collecting, you mean?" The Doctor cocked his head. "Tracking down some antiques." He headed back to the console, adjusting a few controls. "Amazing what some people will collect isn't it?"  
"Is it?" Stevie shrugged.  
"Just look at museums." He kept his eyes on the console. "Everyday, ordinary stuff put in a case, just because it's old."  
"Everyday day stuff?" She sniffed at him/ "Everything has a purpose, a place in history. Every thing makes an impact, changes things for the future." As she finished her sentence, the TARDIS began to shake the engines groaning.  
"Right answer!" The Doctor beamed. "You're going to love where I'm taking you!"  
"Taking me?" She objected. "And just how are you going to do that?"  
"I told you it was a ship." The Doctor looked smug. "We're already on our way."

XXXX

"Isn't that kidnap?" Rory suggested quietly as the screen faded to black.  
"Oh she wanted to come." The Doctor reassured him. "You'll see."  
"Something seems a bit off." Amy shrugged. "I probably wouldn't have let her on board."  
"No Amy." The Doctor lowered his head. "You probably wouldn't. But you wouldn't have wanted to show off, would you?"  
"To be fair, if I had a time machine, I probably would." Rory replied.  
"But I should know better, Rory." He looked to Amy woefully. "I didn't need to impress you into coming with me, did I."  
"It's like being at school." Amy suggested. "There were the boys you always had to work hard to impress, but in the end they weren't worth the trouble."  
"You never had to impress me." Rory said, before thinking about it for a moment, his face turning to a smile. "Oh, nice."  
"Yes dear." Amy said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "You were worth all the trouble."  
"Well Rory," The Doctor said, putting one hand on his companions shoulder, pointing his Sonic Screwdriver at the Visualiser with the other. "This one certainly wasn't."

XXXX

"Here we are! The TARDIS door creaked open, revealing the large room they had materialised in. Glass cases lined the walls, several larger cabinets forming make shift aisles along the room. Each was flanked by information panels, detailing the object held within.

A few people had stopped and turned as the TARDIS appeared, but soon carried on their way. The Doctor nodded politely at the black skinned Voord who passed them, flanked by several members of other aliens races. He must have landed on a weekday, the Doctor assumed, as he saw a large Raxacoricofallapatorian leading a school party of smaller green creatures. He couldn't help but think that the races' baby like faces looked much more natural when they were younger.

Casting another eye around, the Time Lord made a double take as he saw a large green creature across the room, with a bulbous green head and a single eye.  
"Alpha Centauri?" He asked himself, before shaking the notion away. What would the chances of that be? Mind you, he thought again, stranger things had happened.  
"Stevie!" The Doctor called. "Come on out! You're convinced aliens visited you? Well now we're visiting them."  
She appeared at the door, peering around, nervously fiddling with her silver necklace.  
"And just where are we?'"  
"The Sol 3 collection." The Doctor beamed. "A museum dedicated to the entire history of the planet Earth."  
"Really." Stevie cocked her head. "Fascinating."  
"But it is" The Doctor protested. "Especially for a collector, like you."  
"There aren't many collectors like me."  
"I bet these lot would beg to differ." He coaxed her out of the TARDIS, the girl flinching away from him again, making sure they didn't touch. "When it was clear that the Earth couldn't hang on any longer," he paused, "and yes, we're in the future, a society formed, collecting everything they could, from every museum they could find, to bring it all here, under one roof." He corrected himself. "On one asteroid."  
"Again, fascinating." Stevie looked non-plussed, turning back to the TARDIS door. Before she could step through it, she heard a click of the Doctor's fingers. Almost instantaneously her path was blocked by the apparently wooden TARDIS doors.  
"It's overwhelming I know." The Doctor said sympathetically as Stevie sighed loudly. "But let's take a look around. Once in a lifetime chance to see some of this stuff." He bounded away quickly, towards a nearby glass unit.  
"That's what you think." Stevie muttered, fingering her necklace again, before glancing to the large bracelet on her right wrist.

XXXX

"Ah, the twenty first century!" The Doctor beamed as he entered the hall. "Look! A segway!" He darted over to a case containing the odd looking two wheeled machine. Stevie followed a few paces behind with the look of a child who'd much rather be somewhere else. "Oooh!" The Time Lord cooed, rushing towards the middle of the room. "Big Bens' original clock face!" He pointed excitedly to the large round construction, held up in a mock up of the tower. The hands stood stationary, it's ten-to-two position giving the impression of a smiling face. "Before it went digital!"  
"So?" Stevie sighed. "I've seen it plenty of times" There was a pause. "And it was working too."

"How quaint." Came a female voice, as a pair of tall humanoids walked passed, just glancing towards the exhibit. Stevie noted that the only thing, other than their clothes, which set them apart from her where the strange dots above their eyes.  
"Drahvins." The Doctor said, appearing at her side, much closer than he thought she'd have liked. "Little bit elitist, but mostly harmless."  
"She needs to get her hair sorted before criticising our clocks." Stevie fumed. "Looks like she's stuck in the sixties."  
"Our clocks?" The Doctor questioned. "You are human then."  
She snapped her head round to look at him.  
"Of course I am!"  
"I was beginning to wonder." He took a few steps away, towards another large display case. "You didn't seem too bothered about travelling across time and space in a police box, let alone all of this lot." He gestured to a passing Zocchi, who glared back with his yellow eyes, the red spikes on his head pointing up, almost threatening.  
"Well.." Stevie started, before she was interrupted.  
"That's interesting." The Doctor gestured to the case, which was lined with a deep purple velvet. Inside sat a variety of magnificent jewellery, a golden crown and sceptre standing pride of place at the center.  
"It's the Crown Jewels." Stevie said quietly. "So what?"  
"So, I never knew some where stolen." He gestured towards an empty space. "The armills." He looked to her. "The bracelets." He turned to the information board. "Says here that they simply vanished in the early twenty first century, never to be found."  
"Everyone knows that." Stevie dismissed him, turning from the Doctor and walking away, towards the exit of the area, clutching her right wrist nervously.

"Well then Doctor." He said to himself as she walked out if earshot."Just what have you picked up this time?"

His suspicions confirmed, the Doctor decided it was time to leave. Despite having learnt a very long time ago that he could open the TARDIS doors with only his fingers, the Doctor often found himself using the key, just by force of habit.

That was, of course, when he could find it. He patted his packets frantically, unable to find it anywhere. He was used to losing things in his jacket, but the key would often make itself easily locatable.

He looked to the exit, where Stevie was no where to be seen.

"No, no, no no!" He shouted at himself, darting off back towards the main hall, and the TARDIS.

Hopefully.

XXXX

"She stole the TARDIS?" Rory exclaimed, noticing that the Doctor had shied to the back of the room. Although the Time Lord had been happy watching his other selves on the screen, he seemed a bit less comfortable watching himself.  
"Never mind that!" Amy added. "She stole the Crown Jewels! Or some of them at least."  
"Oh," The Doctor explained solemnly. "She stole much more than that."

XXXX

"Out of the way!" The Doctor yelled, crashing through a group of Movelleans, who grumbled loudly at him. "Please!" He added, carrying on. "Out of the way please!" As he spotted the doorway to the main hall, the Time Lord cursed himself for getting close enough to allow Stevie to pocket his key. She'd made such a point of them not touching, of keeping her distance, that he should have noticed, but he was too busy trying to be clever.

"Stevie! Wait!" The Doctor cried as he caught sight of her closing the TARDIS doors behind her. The various visitors shuffled out of his way, if they could, those not so lucky being buffeted aside. He didn't know entirely who Stevie was yet, but was prepared to bet that she could get the TARDIS to take off fairly easily.

His fears were confirmed as he drew closer, the low hum of the TARDIS being replaced with a faint rasp. She was preparing to de-materialise. Thinking quickly, the Doctor raised his right hand in to the air, and clicked his fingers. With a creak, the doors swung open, the outer shell slowly starting to fade from view. The Doctor threw himself towards his ship, flying through the doors, and landing flat on the floor. Without hesitation he clicked his fingers once again, the doors closing nano seconds before the TARDIS vanished from the museum hall,

"And what do you think you're doing?" The Doctor demanded as he charged up the stairs towards the console. He looked around, but Stevie was no where to be seen.  
"Oh, you made it then." She replied nonchalantly, her voice echoing up from the lower level.  
"Oh yes." The Doctor replied angrily, heading down the spiral staircase. "Nice bracelet, by the way. What happened to the other one?"  
"My sister has it." Stevie replied, as the Doctor caught sight of her. The girl was crouched down a the floor of the TARDIS, having removed a panel, and was rummaging in the alcove below. Not turning to face him, she raised her wrist in the air, giving the Doctor a clear view of the golden bracelet, embossed with various flowers of differing colours.  
"Good choice." The Doctor said as he stepped off the staircase, keeping his distance. "Like the necklace too by the way. Those Aztecs were good with necklaces, weren't they?"  
"One of my favourites." Stevie didn't take her eye from what she was doing, as she discarded various items from the cubby hole and scattered them across the floor.  
"Oi! Careful with that!" The Doctor moaned as a small round object rolled towards him, past the pool of fluid that sat around the bottom of the central column. "That's a Gorgon sixth eye, you know." He paused. "But I guess you probably do."  
"Yes." Stevie replied, obviously getting fed up with the interruptions. "I don't care though."  
"Looking for something specific then." The Doctor replied, mock cheerfully, quietly moving closer towards her. "That's quite some lengths to go to."  
"It was necessary." Stevie shrugged. "Aha!" She exclaimed excitedly, pocketing a small golden object.  
"Hold on! What was that?"  
"You've obviously never needed it." Stevie smirked, getting to her feet, stepping back in surprise as he realised how close the Doctor had gotten to her. "I'm sure you won't miss it."  
"Quite the contrary." The Time Lord scowled. "That's my to-do box." He glared at her. "And you know it. Just who are you?"  
"I already told you. A collector."  
"I've met some collectors." The Doctor frowned. "Some of them were very nice, but," he said sadly, "some weren't. 'Collecting' things for their own gain, just so no-one else could have them, or for something a bit more sinister." He pointed at Stevie accusingly. "Which are you."  
"Oh Doctor." Stevie grinned. "Most certainly the latter."  
"Thought so.' The Doctor said, lunging forward, grabbing at the girls arm.

Instantly a burning sensation spread in to his hand and up his arm, shooting in to his chest. He yelled in pain, his cries only matched by Stevie's, whose whole body was glowing a violent gold. Using all the strength he could muster, the Doctor released his grip on her arm, stumbling back as the pain subsided.

He looked to the girl, the cocky mysterious girl, who was now doubled up in pain in front of him.  
"Well that was a bit more violent than I was expecting." The Doctor gasped, catching his breath. "So what is it you use to travel through the vortex? It's not a manipulator, I know that much. Only stolen Time Lord technology would have that effect."  
"Flaw in the prototype." Stevie hissed. "Whenever we had any contact with anything or anyone that had been exposed to the vortex, that would happen/" She paused. "Although that became less of a problem when your people disappeared."  
"You knew the Time Lords?' The Doctor replied in surprise. "Just who are you people?"  
"We are the agency." Stevie grinned, regaining her composure as she climbed to her feet and reached in to her pocket. In it she held a small golden pocket watch. Its' front was plain, something the Doctor noted fairly quickly, a look of horror appearing on his face.  
"No, you can't take that." He rambled, panicked. "You can't."  
"Oh yes I can." Stevie smirked at him, reaching to her left upper arm with her right hand.  
"Stevie, no." The Doctor pleaded. "You don't know what'll happen if you take that."  
"Oh I think I do." She replied. "And you should have probably thought about that when you were off procrastinating." She scolded. "Anyway," she placed her hand on her am, tapping it quickly four times. "Ta-ta for now!" On the final tap her body started to glow again, this time combined with a faint groan, different in pitch to the sound of the TARDIS engines, before she vanished from before his eyes.

The Doctor stood alone, beneath the console, shell shocked. He knew this was his fault, aways putting things off. He listened to the sound of the engines, everything was still working fine, for now.

However he knew that it wouldn't last for long. Thoughts ran through his head, but it seemed obvious there was nothing he could do. There wasn't even any point trying to go anywhere.

A few moments passed, and nothing happened. Perhaps, the Doctor pondered, he was wrong. Maybe it wasn't such a big deal after all, perhaps the TARDIS could cope, give him enough time to fix it. This in mind he headed up the stairs, and towards the console, ready to set a course. He leant towards the console, ready to alter the controls.

As soon as his fingers got near, the console exploded in an array of sparks, the central column pulsing erratically. Numbers ran across various screens, all flashing a bright red.

"I know, I know!" The Doctor shouted, trying to get near the exploding console. "What can I do?" The TARDIS grunted in response, the whole interior creaking, as if she was struggling to keep her shape. The sparks subsided, as the central column calmed down, pulsing much more slowly than normal, the sound coming from it giving the impression that each pulse was a massive effort.  
"Come on old girl." The Doctor pleaded tearfully, crouching down at the console. "You can get through this, I know you can."  
The machine gave a shudder of a reply, the engines rasping quietly.

The Doctor lowered himself to the floor, sitting with his upper back resting on the console. He knew what was happening, and he knew there was nothing he could do this time.

The TARDIS was dying.


	7. Chapter 7

"We'll," Rory pondered as the image of the Doctor, sat alone in the dying console room, faded from the screen. "That explains a few things. I think."

"I still don't get it." Amy retorted to the Doctor, who was standing solemnly at the back of the room, stroking his chin as he leant on the wall. Amy could tell it was all still very raw, his head turned away from the screen so he wasn't watching. "What's that watch got to do with anything? How could it cause all this?"

"It's complicated." The Doctor stressed, running his words back through his own head. "I use that word a lot, don't I. Need an alternative."

"Complex?" Rory suggested, prompting an exasperated look from his wife.

"Well done Rory!" The Doctor congratulated him, pushing himself away from the wall and turning to the Ponds. "Well Amy," he gave her a cheeky smile, "It's complex. Cause and effect, and all that stuff."

"Then why don't you just tell us, Doctor?" Amy asked kindly.

"Because Amy," he swept back towards the controls of the Space-Time Visualiser. "I need to show you. I need you to understand." He sighed.

"You don't." Rory reassured him. "We know you tried, you can just tell us."

"No." The Doctor shook his head. "I need to show you. Because I let her down, in the end. I need to prove that I did what I could."

Amy placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need to prove anything."

The Doctor turned away, fiddling at the controls, muttering under his breath as the screen flickered in to life.

"Maybe not to you."

XXXX

The grand dining hall was alive with the buzz of idle chit-chat, jokes and laughter. The chandeliers swung slightly from the ceiling, as if they were looking down and observing the scene below. Around the table were people from all walks of life, men and women of all ages. All were seated, apart from the butler, who was buzzing around the table frantically, serving food and topping up drinks.

He looked to the head of the table where his master sat, obviously enjoying the company of all of his friends. This dinner parties always meant for a busy night for Albert, but it was worth it, just to see the joy on young Horatio's face. He had known the boy since birth, having cared for him even then, despite Albert not being long out of his teens himself.

Even as a boy, Horatio had thrived in the company of others, always being the one to bring his friends together. His parents wealth had ensured he was never short of friends, something Albert had always been concerned about. However, Horatios' impeccable judge of character meant his loyal butlers' fears were unfounded.

Albert's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a high pitched ringing, Horatio signalling to his friends with a tap on his wine glass. The young man stood up, all attention on him as always, looking down to his friends with his brilliantly blue eyes, his blonde hair neat and perfect as always.

"Dear friends," He addressed them all with a large smile. "None of you can imagine how happy it makes me to have you all here once again." He raised his glass to the air. "You all know the drill by now. Thomas, my friends, cheers, to your good health." He tipped his lass to the man on his left, who responded in kind, his dark hair a contrast to Horatio's'. "Susanna." He smiled to the young lady sat next to Thomas. "Cheers to you, all the best." He winked to his friend. "You'll need it, now you're marrying old Thomas." The room exploded with laughter as Horatio continued. "Alexander, may we all wish you better luck than this last year has given you."

Albert checked the bottle in his hand, to find it was almost empty. He wasn't surprised. Horatio's toasts had been known to drain many a bottle. Albert smiled as he left the room, the toasts continuing. Winston would be next, and his new bride, Joanna. The audience of these parties had almost doubled in recent years, as Horatio's and his friends grew older, bringing brides with them. Horatio, however, was on his own, as always. As he headed in to the kitchen Albert looked back to the bright young man, stood tall at the head of the table, and a he often did, silently prayed that he wouldn't be alone forever.

XXXX

Albert filled Susanna's glass silently, as the young woman sat staring at the table cloth. He tried to give he a sympathetic smile, but she didn't see, her eyes never looking up. Compared to the last party five years ago, this gathering was a much more solemn affair. An empty seat sat between Horatio and Susanna, the first of many places around the table that would never be filled again. Alexander sat in his usual place, looking uncomfortable, trying to avoid the glares from some of the other men around the table. Albert couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The young man couldn't be held responsible for his health, it wasn't his fault he was not drafted in when others were. Alexander seemed to be trying particularly hard to stay out of Susanna's sight. Albert mused that he probably blamed himself much more than she did.

"My friends." Horatio stood, his familiar chiseled face changed only by the scar down his left cheek. "Our numbers may have changed, but the procedure has not." He raised a glass to the empty seat by his side. "Thomas. Cheers to you, wherever you may be. I pray that you know the gratitude felt by all of those that are left behind, the survivors of the Great War."

XXXX

"So which one's you? Amy asked, puzzled.

"None of them." The Doctor tutted. "Keep watching."

XXXX

Albert groaned as he felt his back protesting at the heavy tray he was carrying around the room. The old man was surprised that he was still fit enough for the job, after all of these years. He thought himself lucky that Horatio hadn't had him replaced for someone younger, someone more able.

The years had started to tell on the guest too, Susanna's once brilliant blonde hair how a dull grey, her eyes surrounded by deep circles. Only a quarter of the seats were full this year, Alexander's place the latest to find itself empty. Albert thought back to last year, when the man had just recently lost his wife. Albert was surprised to have seen him, and during a quiet moment, had taken the opportunity to question whether it was the right place for him to be. Alexander had assured him that it was, as if he could no longer see his wife, he wanted to see his friends. This had bought a tear to Albert's eye, as he realised just how much these people had come to mean to him.

Bringing himself back to the present, Albert placed a plate in front of Winston, who against the odds had out-lived the majority of the group. His health had certainly turned around since his youth, and he was now arguably the fittest of the lot of them.

Apart from Horatio, of course.

They were all used to it by now, the usual toast that went around the table. It often took longer than half an hour, Horatio addressing each one of them, even those no longer with them, one at a time. So, just like every year, Horatio stood, glass in hand, smiling at his guests with his perfect smile on his flawless face.

The face that hadn't changed in the last forty years.

XXXX

"Just the two of us now then Horatio." Susanna said with a crooked smile, the majority of her teeth long having left her mouth. "Every year for the last forty two years."

"Yes." Horatio smiled sadly, with his youthful face. "Through two world wars, no less."

"So much has changed." The woman sighed, looking around the empty table. "Apart from you, of course."

"Oh I've changed." Horatio chuckled. "Just not in the same way you have. I'm still old, you know."

"Well the government must agree." Susanna replied, "Or they'd have had you signed up as soon as they looked at you."

"Oh, you know I don't leave the house, Susanna." He smiled. "I'm in my sixties after all."

"If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have believed it." She looked up as Albert filled her glass. "Thank you Albert." She smiled politely. He nodded in reply as Horatio stood and raised his glass.

"Thomas.." He started, addressing his long dead friend.

XXXX

Albert sighed sadly as he looked at the long empty table, bare apart from Horatio sat at his usual spot, plate and glass in front of him. It hadn't been long since the last gathering that Susanne had passed, overtaken by her age and ill-health. Part of Albert had assumed Horatio would have stopped his tradition now, but all the same, he wasn't surprised when he had been given his instructions.

"Same as every year." His master had stated that morning. Each year, as the numbers had dwindled, these dinner parties had taken less and less time to prepare for, so much so that this one, with only six hours to plan, was no trouble at all.

Horatio ate his meal in silence, not daring to glance up to the empty table laid out in front of him.

"I think, Albert," he said suddenly, "that this may be the last of my little dinner parties."

"Yes, sir." Albert nodded sadly. "That may well be for the best." He paused. "I'm not afraid to admit that I may not have survived another."

Horatio looked up to his butler, and did something he had never done before. He gestured to the seat next to him, for Albert to take a seat. Albert looked at him, eyebrows raised, like a child checking for permission.

"Let's face it," Horatio sighed. "Thomas hasn't needed it for a very long time."

Albert took the seat, looking back at his master. He's watched the man grow up, yet stay exactly the same, in looks at least.

"I should thank you." Horatio smiled. "For your loyal service. It can't have been easy."

"Easier than you'd have thought." Albert replied. Sinking in to the chair, leaning his neck back. "It was all worth it."

"To keep me happy?" Horatio questioned. "I was all worth it?"

"It was." Albert nodded weakly. "It was all worth it."

With that, his head drooped forwards, his arms falling limply by his side.

"Oh, Albert." Horatio said sadly, leaning forward and gently closing his old friends eyes. "Loyal right to the end. You never missed a single one." He stood, raising his glass, ready for his very last toast.

He was about to start, as he always did, with Thomas, but was cut off by a load groaning rasping the corner of the room a large blue box was forcing itself in to existence, arriving with a loud thud. The doors creaked open, a young dark haired boy stepping out, followed by a tall man, dressed in a large burgundy coat and scarf.

XXXX

"Amy," Rory said concerned, "Are you ok?"

"Fine." She sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye."The butler that waited."

The Doctor looked at her, biting his lip.

"What, not going to mention the coat, or the scarf?"

"Give me time." Amy forced a small smile. "I'm more worried about that kid. Looks a bit," she paused, "smug?"

"Maybe." The Doctor said seriously. "But dependable. Sometimes."

XXXX

"Hello!" The Doctor beamed as he closed the TARDIS doors behind him. He looked to Horatio's plate, the food sitting half eaten. "Oh, sorry to interrupt."

"And just who are you?" Horatio demanded, getting to his feet.

"I'm Adric, and this is the Doctor." The young man replied, turning his attention to the butler perched precariously on the nearby chair.

"Oh, what's wrong with him?" The Doctor questioned. "Doesn't look to well."

"Of course not." Horatio snapped. "He's dead."

Adric nodded to the Doctor, as he checked the man's pulse.

"Oh!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Dead?" He glanced sideways to Horatio. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

"How dare you." Horatio roared. "He was my friend."

"The Doctor didn't mean it." Adric interrupted.

"Don't you decide what I do and don't mean, Adric." The Doctor snapped. "But no, I probably didn't mean it. It's always worth checking though, isn't it?"

"It was old age." Horatio sighed. "Just like the rest. Most of them, anyway."

"Old age?" Adric questioned. "They were all older than you then?"

"Not all of them." Horatio corrected him. "I'm older than I look, you know."

"Oh really." The Doctor gave a large grin. "Me too. I stopped counting around the six hundreds. What about you."

"No where near that impressive." Horatio dismissed him. "But I stopped counting when I hit sixty."

"Sixty?" Adric blurted out.

"Yes." He replied sadly. "And the rest."

The Doctor looked the man other thoroughly.

"How do you do it then? Draining energy from elsewhere? A particularly good brand of skin cream?"

"I wish I knew." Horatio answered. "Then perhaps I could have opted out."

"You mean you didn't choose it?" Adric asked. "You just stopped ageing?"

"Stop bombarding he man with questions, Adric." The Doctor scolded, before turning to Horatio. "So you just stopped ageing?"

"Yes." He confirmed, rolling his eyes. "One day, after the war ended." He subconsciously touched the scar on his cheek. "Since then, I had to sit here and watch as my friends grew old without me, as they faded away." He looked to Albert's body, a tear falling down his face.

And you have no idea what caused it?" The Doctor enquired. "Nothing at all?"

"Well, I always had a suspicion." Horatio said nervously. "Perhaps I should show you."

XXXX

"Is this why we're here then?" Adric asked the Doctor quietly as they followed Horatio up the wooden staircase to the attic.

"Perhaps." The Time Lord said thoughtfully."Something attracted the TARDIS here."

"Here we are." Horatio said, as the small door opened with a creak.

"Watch your head." The Doctor said to Adric, ducking under the low beam. "On the other hand, never mind."

The attic was almost empty, apart from the maze of cobwebs which lined the walls. On the back wall however, was a small oval mirror, lined with ornate golden patterns.

"It arrived shortly after the war." Horatio explained. "It was one of the bombing raids in Kent. My Aunt's house was hit. It wiped them all out."

"That's terrible." Adric exclaimed.

"Yes, yes it is." The Doctor said impatiently. "But I doubt that's the point of the story. Please carry on."

"Anything that survived was recovered and bought to me here, as her only living relative." He looked nervously towards the mirror. "It took me a few years to work out there was something odd about it."

"How so?" The Doctor asked.

"Have a look yourself." Horatio gestured towards the object hanging on the wall.

"Okay then." Adric replied, walking towards the mirror. He stood opposite, his reflection looking back at him. "Nothing strange." He shrugged.

"You try, Doctor." Horatio suggested. "If you're really as old as you say."

"Very well." The Doctor shrugged, stepping in front of the mirror. For a few moments, his own face stared back, large grin and brown curly hair. However, seconds later the reflection change, morphing to a taller man with grey hair, wearing a long black cloak. A few more seconds passed and the reflection changed again, a short man with a mop of dark hair.

"How different." The Doctor said, almost lost for words, as a forth reflection looked back, an older man with long grey hair, holding a cane. "I thought it was just a myth."

"What is it Doctor?" Adric queried.

"A mirror, tuned in to the web of time itself, so it shows the true reflection of anyone or anything that looks in to it." He turned to Horatio. "So, what do you see?"

Horatio didn't answer, and instead just stepped forward, looking in to the glass with his young face.

The Doctor and Adric looked at the reflection, the image of Horatio as an old man, grey hair and wrinkles, staring back at them.

"Odd." The Doctor pondered. "It appears that the reflection is ageing, so that you don't have to."

"Well," Horatio snapped. "That's very nice of it, but I never asked it to. All those years, watching them age around me."

"I know." The Doctor said kindly. "I know. And," he paused, "I know it won't be much consolation now, but the mirror can only sustain its temporal effect on you as long as it's nearby, in the house. I can take it away."

"That's all it is?" Horatio's face dropped. "Once I noticed my reflection changing whilst I didn't, I stopped going out, thinking people would notice. My friends did of course, but that didn't matter." He was visibly struggling to hold back tears. "Maybe if I'd just left this blasted house, I would have aged a bit, even a little."

The Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps. But you didn't. You're the way you are. I can't change that, but I can stop it." He looked to the mirror. "I don't know how long it will taking for the ageing process to catch up with you though."

"I don't mind." Horatio said, taking the mirror from the wall, facing it away from him as he handed it to the Doctor. "Take it."

XXXX

Horatio watched as the Doctor and Adric slipped in to the TARDIS, the mirror under the older man's arm. Adric gave a small smile as he vanished inside the box. Horatio had been meaning to ask about the odd object that had appeared in his dining room, but had gotten swept away with the mirror instead.

"Goodbye." The Doctor boomed with a sad smile.

"Goodbye, Doctor." Horatio replied as the doors closed, and the machine started to fade away again, taking Adric, the Doctor and the mirror with it.

Horatio looked to Albert's body, still slumped in the chair next to him as he stood, glass in hand. He could already begin to feel his muscles start to ache. He'd never felt such pain before, never felt so alive.

"To Albert. The best butler and friend a man could wish to have." He took a sip. "To Thomas. God rest your soul." He sipped again, looking to the net chair. "To Susanne."

He carried on, remembering each of his friends one at a time, as he made the last toast he would ever make.


	8. Chapter 8

"So I'm guessing you used that mirror to help your friend, Amy paused, racking her brain, "What was her name?"  
"Ace." The Doctor stated, wandering across the room, stretching his legs. He never had been one for staying one place for too long. "And yes, in a way. Or that was the idea."  
"But what does that have to do with the pocket watch, and the TARDIS?" Rory pondered.  
"Well," the Doctor looked guilty, "I always meant to get round to it you see. Got very close a few times." He stopped, biting his lip thoughtfully. "There was this one time," he looked to Amy and Rory, still sprawled out on the floor in front of the Visualiser. "You know what, why don't I just show you?"

XXXX

"Where to then next Doctor?" echoed the northern voice of Lucie Miller through the wood panelled TARDIS. "Is there a planet of the hot barmen we can go to or something?"  
"Where did we go before?" The Doctor questioned, straightening his long frock coat, his brown hair resting on the shoulders. It had been a few days since they had left Orbis, but his memory of Lucie and their previous travels were still foggy.  
"All sorts of places." Lucie shrugged, playing with her blonde hair. "We'd just land some where and muck about for a bit. Until something tried to kill us of course."  
"Is that it?" The Doctor replied disapprovingly. "We'd just wander around looking for trouble?"  
"No! Not as such." Lucie objected, before thinking about it. "Well, not all the time anyway."  
"There must be something worthwhile doing." The Doctor stated, a hint of frustration in his voice. "Other than going out to get ourselves killed." He shot a look to his companion. "Or anyone else."

The Doctor knew that Lucie had travelled to Orbis to rescue him, but the deaths of his friends, of the entire civilisation still weighed heavily on his hearts. He was sure that if he'd actually remembered Lucie, properly rather than the snippets that had come back to him, he may have understood her actions a bit better. He just hoped, that with her around to jog it, his memory would recover. It had before after all.

"I know!" He exclaimed after a few moments, sweeping towards a sideboard which stood against the TARDIS wall. He pulled a draw open, and started rummaging around.  
"Whatc'ha looking for?" Lucie asked, as the Time Lord pushed various objects aside, muttering to himself. Finally, he triumphantly pulled a small object from the draw, holding it out in front of him.  
"A pocket watch?" Lucie looked puzzled.  
"I need to drop it off somewhere." The Doctor explained, walking back to the console. "I kept putting it off."  
"sounds thrilling." Lucie said sarcastically. "I just get you back, and we start having to do errands."  
"Got me back?" The Doctor said curiously, watching Lucie's face redden slightly.  
"Find you again. Lucie flustered. "You know what I mean."  
"And now you have found me again," the Doctor smiled, "I need to start taking some responsibility, I mean, what would have happened if I'd stayed on Orbis? I'd never have gotten to deliver this."  
"So someone wouldn't get their watch?" Lucie rolled her eyes. "Hardly the end of the world."  
The Doctor looked to her, as he fiddled with various instruments on the TARDIS console.  
"Close enough, Lucie, close enough."

XXXX

"She looks familiar." Rory pondered, provoking a disapproving look from his wife.  
"Wouldn't have thought so." The Doctor shrugged sadly. "She's one of the ones that didn't make it."  
"One of them?" Amy questioned, surprised. She knew how dangerous life with the Doctor could be, but it had never really sunk in that some of his friends had died as a result of travelling with him.  
"Yes." The Doctor replied, bowing his head. "Adric too."  
"The kid?" Rory exclaimed. "How?"  
"Doing what he thought he had to do." The Doctor explained. "For me. Just like Katarina. And Sara. And Hex." He paused, looking away. "And Alex"  
"Alex?" Amy asked. "Who's Alex?"  
"It doesn't matter." The Doctor said gruffly as turned back to the screen. He'd already told them to much. He couldn't bare his friends knowing that it was not only friends he'd lost, but his Great-Grandson too. "Besides, I thought you wanted to know about the pocket watch?"

XXXX

"You could have warned me!" Lucie shouted as she clomped through the half-a-foot-deep snow. "I could have at least put some proper clothes on." He hugged her bare arms to demonstrate. "It's flaming freezing!"  
"It won't be long." The Doctor replied absent minded as he took in his surroundings. He knew he would never forget this scrapyard, but even still it looked so much different in the snow. After a few minutes of walking, he noticed a set of footprints in front of him, smaller than his own, leading the way that he was planning to go.  
"Come on Lucie!" The Doctor said urgently, speeding up as much as he could. He darted around a corner, checking that his companion was still following, then turning back. He stopped in his tracks as he saw a young girl, probably around Lucie's age, sweeping snow away from an area on the floor. The exact spot the Doctor was planning on sweeping the snow away from in a few moments time.  
"Hey!" The Doctor shouted. "You! What are you doing?"

The girl turned round, strands of dark hair poking out from the hood of her winter coat. Even from the distance he was at, the Doctor spotted a frown on her face before she turned and ran away from them.  
"Who's that?" Lucie demanded, noticing a concerned look on her friends' face. "Oh." She looked at him, giving her best un-impressed look. "We're going to chase after her, aren't we?"  
"Correct, Ms. Miller." The Doctor grinned, starting after the mysterious girl.  
"Well," Lucie snapped, looking down to her frozen feet in the open shoes. "I'll catch you up. It's either that or break my neck."

She watched as the Doctor ran off, his coat billowing in the gentle snow shower. As much as she was complaining, she was still so glad to be back with him, travelling again. It wasn't until she'd been forced back to her life in Blackpool that she'd realised how dull it really was. Unlike this life.

Almost as if to prove her right, the air in front of Lucie started to distort as she heard the familiar groaning of a Time Ring. Within seconds, a figure appeared, snow settling on his grand crimson robes.  
"Straxus!" Lucie exclaimed gleefully. she never thought she'd be glad to see the old Time Lord looking so well.  
"Lucie." Straxus nodded with a slight smile.  
"How're you doing?" She asked, genuinely. "Over that whole DNA tampering thing with Morbius then?"  
"That didn't happen, Lucie." Straxus explained with a sigh. "Did the council not brief you on the changes made to the time line?"  
"Probably." Lucie shrugged. "I wasn't really paying attention, what with having just seen the Doctor fall off a cliff and all."  
"Ah of course." Straxus nodded. "And where is the Doctor?"  
"Right here." The Time Lord replied, dusting the snow from his coat. "I should have expected to see you here, Straxus."  
"Why?" Lucie said, puzzled. "What's going on?"  
"Well," the Doctor started, "I've just seen the girl I was chasing, who seemed to know exactly what I was about to do before I did it, dematerialise in front of my eyes."  
"Ah." Straxus tutted. "Then I'm too late."  
"For what?" The Doctor said suspiciously. "What are the Time Lords up to now?"  
"Well, Doctor.." Straxus was interrupted by an annoyed Lucie.  
"If we're going to get the whole story can we at least do it some where warm?" She gestured to the snow in her hair. "I'm freezing me doo-dahs off out here."

XXXX

"Two pints of lager," Lucy said to the barman, still shivering slightly as she looked to the table where the Doctor and Straxus were sitting. Although they were generating a fe stares, the Victorian bloke and the guy in the poncey robes, it was better than standing outside in the snow. "And what are you two having?"  
Straxus looked confused, before shaking his head.  
"Ready salted." The Doctor called over, turning back to his fellow Time Lord and continuing their conversation. The barman nodded as he grabbed the bag from a stand behind him, and placed it on the bar, along with Lucie's drinks.  
"So that's two pints of lager and a packet of crisps." He looked up from the till. "Anything else?"  
"That's it thanks mate." Lucie responded, emptying her pocket of change on to the bar. She counted quickly, hoping she had enough. It wasn't very often that life with the Doctor involved a visit to the pub.

"Stolen technology?" The Doctor stated, shocked, as Lucie placed his packet of crisps on the table, gesturing for him to move up as she took a sip of her first drink.  
"Two?" He looked at her with a look that reminded Lucie of her dad whenever she staggered back in after a heavy night in Blackpool.  
"To warm me up." She protested. "Besides, I think I deserve it after everything that's happened recently. She rubbed her temple, remembering the searing pain where the Head Hunter's temporal bullet had struck her. Straxus cleared his through, impatiently.  
"Sorry." She said quietly.  
"To answer your question, Doctor," Straxus explained "some prototype technology was taken during testing some time ago. We've been after it ever since."  
"Why not get the CIA to track it down?" The Doctor muttered, trying to piece the situation together.  
"Because," Straxus sighed, knowing he was probably saying too much. "We don't know it isn't them that stole it in the first place. Although judging by your description of the girl you saw, it' seeming less likely now."  
"Maybe." The Doctor sai, as Lucie reached across and opened the packet of ready salted that sat on the table.  
"Hungry." She shrugged. We can share."  
"Regardless, someone has stolen Time Lord technology, and to add further intrigue, seem to be after you, doctor."  
"Or something I have." The Doctor felt for the inside pocket of his jacket, checking he pocket watch was still there.  
"Such as?" Straxus demanded, talking over the sound of Lucie crunching crisps.  
"Oh, nothing." The Doctor lied. "So what do we do now?"  
"The Time Ring was programmed to lock on to the energy signature of the technology, but it was evidently a little behind"  
"Just what kind of technology are we talking about her Straxus? That girl didn't have anything on her, not that I could see."  
"That's classified information Doctor." Straxus stated, ignoring the look Lucie gave him from across the table as she rolled her eyes. "Now, are we going to link this Time Ring to your TARDIS and track our little fugitive or not?"  
The Doctor smiled.  
"Took the words right out of my mouth." He looked to Lucie, who'd started to gulp down her first pint. "Once you're finished of course."

XXXX

"So he was one of you lot?" Amy asked. "A Time Lord?"  
"Yes."The Doctor confirmed. "Straxus was one of the good guys." He paused. "Eventually."  
"And what's with the robes?"  
"Traditional dress." The Doctor shrugged. "Was never really my thing. Only wore them a few times."  
"Odd." Amy shrugged. "With your sense of fashion, I'd thought they'd have been right up your street."

XXXX

"I can't say I approve of the modifications you've made, Doctor." Straxus said, looking over the console disapprovingly.  
"Well I don't approve of the High Console, so I guess that makes us even in that respect." The Doctor dismissed him.  
"Are you two going to get on with it, or just stand there bickering?" Lucie scolded, leaning against one of the bookcases as the two Time Lords stood around the central console.  
"Just linking the Time Ring to the controls." The Doctor snapped. "It's not that simple you know."  
"Not plug and play then?" Lucie suggested. "No USB?"  
"It would be, if you'd allow us to upgrade your TARDIS. As the rules state." Straxus reminded him.  
The central console shuddered, almost in response. The Doctor looked up from the wires in his hands.  
"I told you before. No." He said firmly. "Now, will you please let me get on with this."  
"Very well Doctor." Straxus sighed. "We all know better than to argue with you."  
"Stubborn." Lucie commented. "Not that I disagree with him though, you can leave the TARDIS well alone."  
"As you wish." Straxus relented. "But it' only a capsule.'  
"Take that back." The Doctor half joked, still concentrating on coiling wires around the Time Ring. "Or she might not help you."  
"'She' will have no choice." Straxus replied indignantly.  
"I wouldn't argue with her if I were you." Lucie advised. "Particularly if you want the Doctor's help."  
"Quite."  
"Done!" The Doctor exclaimed, admiring his handwork, several strands of wires wrapped around the Time Ring leading to the console. "The ring alone may not have been able to keep up with the materialisation signature, but the TARDIS will." He paused, lowering his voice. "Hopefully."

The TARDIS fired in to life, the Time Rotor shifting quickly, throwing her passengers from side to side.  
"Seems a little erratic!" The Doctor shouted over the noise of the engines.  
"You don't say!" Lucie yelled back, avoiding falling books from the shelves behind her.  
"The dampeners need replacing." Straxus shrugged, reminding Lucie of the guy at the garage who serviced her car. She just wondered how much his labour was going to be.  
"Her dampeners are fine." The Doctor snapped defensively. "It's the materialisation pattern, it's all over the place."  
"She probably knows we'd be following her." Straxus suggested. "She'll be jumping from time to time to try and throw us off."  
"Yes." The Doctor looked to Straxus. "And all without a capsule. Just how is that possible?"  
"I told you before Doctor, that's classified."  
"So you just expect me to help with no information?" The Doctor cocked his head. "Not likely."  
"Oh, you will." Straxus looked smug.  
"And what makes you so sure?"  
"Because if you help you might find out a bit more. If you don't, I'll leave and you'll never know."  
"He's got you there Doctor." Lucie added. "You do like knowing it all."

The Doctor looked to Lucie, annoyed, She was right of course, but he had been hoping he could out bluff Straxus. It seemed Lucie had been right though, she really had known him, better than anyone had in a long time. He looked to her, giving a slight smile, before turning back to Straxus.  
"Fine. But if we're going to catch her, we need to change tact."  
"And what do you suggest?"  
"We let her get away."  
"You what?" Lucy questioned. "Not the traditional way of catching someone." She paused. "Unless your playing hard to get?"  
"Straxus is right, she's jumping through time so we can't catch up. Eventually she'll stop, and just go back to interfering in time or whatever she was doing."  
"So that's when we get her?" Lucie replied. "Lure her in to a false sense of security? Have you been talking to some of my ex-boyfriends?"  
"That could work." Straxus nodded, ignoring Lucie and picking the Time Ring up from the console. "I'll set it to trace the signal from a later point in its' time line."  
"Got it." The Doctor confirmed, as the output on a nearby screen stabilised.  
"Great!" Lucie smiled. "I was getting bored of the techno babble. Let's catch us a time traveller!"

XXXX

"This is even better." Lucie complained as the trio walked through the dark tunnel the TARDIS had materialised in. "Reminds me of a school trip I went on once. Except without the teenage boys trying to take advantage of the dark."  
"At least there's no snow. Well," the Doctor gestured to the deteriorating footprints on the ground, "apart from those of course."  
Yes, most fortunate." Straxus nodded, as he slid the Time Ring back on to his wrist, grimacing at the scorch marks on the surface. "Don't know how I'll explain this though."  
"Ah yes, I don't imagine the council will be too impressed when they find out you let me fiddle with it. To be honest, I was surprised myself."  
"Yeah," Lucie added. "You do seem a bit less uppity than last time, Staxus."  
"Uppity?" The Time Lord questioned.  
"You know, uppity." Lucie tried to explain. "Getting the hump, having a cob on."  
"Unhappy." The Doctor interjected.  
"Ah." Straxus said, understanding. "Well, you could say I'm coming round to your methods Doctor. Whilst they may be unorthodox, they do seem to get things done."  
"Glad you agree." The Doctor smiled, as the tunnel came to an end, opening up in to a large cavern. "And what do we have here?"  
"Blimey!" Lucie exclaimed. "It's like an underground museum or something. You sure this is Earth, Doctor?"  
"Scanner said so." He nodded. "Plus, look around." He pointed over to a mannequin, completely bare with the exception of the black stove pipe hat atop its head. "That's old Abe's hat!"  
"Abe? As in Abraham Lincoln?"  
"Abe to his friends." The Doctor bragged. "And over there."  
"The sword?" Straxus questioned. "What's so special about that?"  
"If I'm not very much mistaken, it's the sword that beheaded Anne Boleyn."

Lucie looked around the large stone room, noticing artefacts from various different time periods. A Roman centurion's helmet, a grand golden sarcophagus and what she was sure was a london taxi all stood in a row. Lucie never had been one to pay attention in museums, but she was pretty sure she'd never seen all those things together before.

"Quite right, Doctor." A female voice echoed around the chamber as the girl, still wearing her thick coat, entered the chamber. "I thought you might catch up eventually." She turned to Straxus. "You needed some help then? Inferior technology is it?  
"Better than stolen technology." Straxus retorted. "I'm here for what is rightfully ours."  
"Careful Straxus." The Doctor warned, as he stepped forwards. "We don't want her vanishing off again."  
"Just who are you?" Lucie shouted. "Oh, and where did you get that coat? Looks warm."  
"Oh, it is." The mysterious girl replied, lowering her hood. "But then again, it was designed for an arctic expedition."  
"Get out!" Lucie shouted, "Really? Like the North Pole?"  
"Well, what's the point in looting history if you don't take anything practical?" As she spoke, she removed the coat, discarding it on to the floor.  
"Good point." Lucie shrugged.  
"If you don't mind," the Doctor interrupted, "would you mind explaining just who you are, what you were doing in that junk yard, and just how you travel in time? In that order, less than two hundred words if you can."  
The girl smirked at him.  
"I'm Claire, you'll have to wait and see, and ask your friend there." She gestured to Straxus. "He knows."  
The Doctor glared at her.  
"That'll do I suppose, Claire. For now."  
"Well," she raised her hands in the air, "that's all you're getting."  
"Just what is this place?" Lucie asked, noticing Straxus trying to slowly move closer to the girl, Claire.  
"Our collection. Impressive isn't it?"  
"It's wrong, is what it is." The Doctor scolded. "This stuff shouldn't be here. It's all invaluable, key parts of history."  
"Exactly." Claire responded, patronising him. "Why else do you think we'v been collecting it?"  
"But why?"  
"Why not? So no one else can have it."  
"It isn't about protecting it though, is it." The Doctor continued. "It's purely about having something no one else does."  
"Precisely." Claire replied. "Nothing wrong with that."  
"Depends who you ask." Lucie snapped.  
"Correct, Ms. Miller." The Doctor looked Claire right in the eye. "It's time for this to stop." He turned to his right. "Straxus, now!"

The other Time Lord reached forward, despite there still being several feet between himself and Claire, the Time Ring beginning to pulse rhythmically.  
"I think it's working Doctor." Straxus confirmed, as Claire herself started to glow.  
"No!" She protested. "What are you doing?"  
"The ring is keyed to your materialisation signature." The Doctor shouted over the noise. "But it would be a bit useless if it could only trace you, wouldn't it."  
"So what else does it do?" Lucie asked, as puzzled as their adversary.  
"It can link the materialisation circuits in the ring, and whatever she's using."  
"You can't do this!" Claire shouted, struggling fruitlessly. It looked to Lucie as if she was glued to the spot.  
"So I can take her with me." Straxus added, as the pair started to fade away, the struggle of transporting the pair of them slowing the process down. "Thank you for your hep Doctor, Lucie." Straxus gave them a small smile.  
"Don't mention it." The Doctor gave a quick wave. "No, really, don't. For your sake. You take all the credit from the council on this one."  
"Will do, Doctor." Straxus nodded. "I can take it from here."  
"Bye Straxus!" Lucie shouted, giving the girl a fake smile. "Bye Claire."  
"Ok then." The Doctor said, turning to Lucie. "Back to the TARDIS then."  
"So you can leave that watch, I suppose?"  
The Doctor thought about it for a moment.  
"No had better not. Not yet. If her lot are after it, I'd better keep hold of it for the time being."

Lucie looked back as Straxus was fading from view to see Claire flailing her arms fruitlessly. She almost felt sorry for the girl, but knew the Doctor wouldn't have let Straxus take her if anything terrible was going to happen to her. Before she vanished completely, Claire tried frantically reach for her left arm, but nothing happened. Desperately she pulled at her sleeve, revealing her arm.

Lucie wasn't quite sure what she was trying to do, but was more bothered by the large bracelet Claire was wearing. It was oversized, like something Lucie had from New Look, but had some ornate patterns engraved on it. As Claire finally vanished, Lucie turned back to follow the Doctor. However, she couldn't help thinking she'd seen that bracelet somewhere before.

XXXX

"Hold on!" Amy shouted as the screen faded to black. "That bracelet!"  
"It's.." Rory started but was interrupted.  
"I didn't notice." The Doctor looked sheepishly. "It never even occurred to me."  
"It was on her left arm." Rory noted. "The other bracelet."  
"Which means." Amy started.  
"That girl was Stevie's sister!" The Doctor clapped his hand on his forehead. "And she was after the watch too, even back then."  
"But why?" Amy questioned. "What does it all mean?"  
"It means," The Doctor rubbed his chin. "That this agency are much more dangerous than I thought."


	9. Chapter 9

"I think I'm starting to piece it all together." The Doctor pondered. "I just wish I'd seen the link sooner."  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm still struggling." Rory reassured him. "How are all these things related? The seed, the mirror, the ship."  
"Oh, that bit's simple." The Doctor flung his arms up. "That's how I planned it all."  
"But the fob watch wasn't." Amy stated. "They got there first? Before you could do whatever it was you needed to do."  
"Correct Pond." The Doctor nodded. "You know when you're doing a jigsaw, and the last bit gets hoovered up, so you never get to finish the sky?"  
"Yep." Amy nodded, nudging her husband. She never did forgive him for losing that piece of her Van Gogh puzzle.  
"Well, its a bit like that." The Doctor paused for a moment. "Well, not really. But without that watch, time can't continue how it was meant to."  
"How you meant it to, you mean?" Rory asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Same thing." The Time Lord shrugged. "You know me, no interfering, unless its to save my friends." He gave them a big grin. "But there's still one bit you've not seen. Another bit of the sky."

XXXX

"I'm sorry Ms. Smith," the Brigadier said firmly, "but absolutely no press are permitted anywhere near the crash site. Not until we've investigated."  
"And come up with a cover story, I presume?" Sarah-Jane accused, following the Brigadier as he marched in to the Doctor's lab.  
"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." He grunted, looking around the lab, empty apart from the TARDIS stood in the corner of the room. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to find the Doctor. If anyone is going to investigate a crashed spaceship, it will be him, not a local journalist."

Sarah-Jane turned away from him grumpily, folding her arms across her chest as Lethbridge-Stewart left the room. She didn't know much, only reports of a huge craft having crashed in to the Pennines about an hour ago. Since then, the army had placed a barricade around the entire area, threatening to fire on anyone who even got close. UNIT had of course been contacted immediately, and were preparing a recon mission. Sarah knew that if she was going to get a story, they would be her way in. She'd expected resistance from the Brigadier, but had hoped the Doctor would ave been around to fight her corner. It appeared, however, that no one had seen him for a while now.

She sighed, about to give up hope on getting the scoop of her career, when she looked to the TARDIS, standing tall in the corner.

XXXX

"Come on then." The Doctor ordered as the TARDIS landed with a thud. "Everyone out." He turned to the Brigadier.  
"You know how I feel about guns in general, let alone in my ship."  
"What would you suggest, Doctor? That I send my men in to an unknown crashed ship unarmed? That thing could be crawling with hostiles."  
"Unlikely." The Doctor scoffed as the last of the soldiers stepped out of the police box doors. "If it was, they'd have attacked by now. It's more likely they were all wiped out on impact." The Doctor pulled his over coat around him tightly, the wind wiping around his face.

The Doctor looked around at his new surroundings, an enormous silver spaceship half buried in to the peaks of the mountain range. He turned to his passengers, Lethbridge-Stewart, Sargent Benton and four soldiers, the names of whom were unknown to the Doctor.  
"I've reluctantly accepted that you'll be coming in with me." The Doctor looked to the Brigadier. "But I'm expecting you all to be keeping a check on your trigger fingers. We don't know what might be on board, if anything, but if there is, don't just assume they are hostile. Anyone firing with no just cause will have me to answer to." He glared at the small group. "Is that clear?"

The Brigadier rolled his eyes, as Benton and the others nodded in agreement.  
"No more time to waste." The Brigadier boomed. "Come on men, let's get on board that ship." He gestured to the side nearest them, ripped open by the impact. "That's our way in."  
"Yes sir!" The group replied as one, following their leader towards the ship. The Doctor tutted as he followed slowly behind. If it was up to him, he'd be going in alone. At least this way he could keep an eye on them.

Moments later, out of his sight, the TARDIS door creaked open slightly, as Sarah-Jane snuck out, crouching behind the police box, out of sight.

XXXX

"It's that ship!" Amy shouted, as the realisation hit her. "The one that curly haired you sent to crash!"  
"Yep." The Doctor nodded.  
"So, this happened before that you crashed the ship?" Rory questioned.  
"Correct, Rory. From my perspective at least."

XXXX

"Clear!" The UNIT soldier confirmed as he peered around the corner of a corridor. "Lights are low here too. Emergency generator must have survived."  
"Of course it did." The Doctor confirmed. "Although calling it a generator is a bit of an understatement. This is a highly advanced ship after all."  
"When's it from, Doctor?" Benton asked. "The future I presume?"  
"Well, it certainly wasn't the past was it?" The Doctor scolded. Despite the respect he had for both Benton and the Brigadier he did sometime wish that they wouldn't ask so many stupid questions. He followed the Sergeant and two UNIT soldiers down the corridor, the Brigadier and the other two having split from them earlier, taking a different corridor.  
"The door's jammed." The soldier shouted back, his partner tapping ineffectively at the keypad.  
"Let me try." The Doctor suggested, reaching in to his coat pocket and pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver. "You can't beat everything with pure brawn you know."

With a sharp buzz, the door slid open. The Doctor went to step forward, looking pleased with himself, when Benton grabbed his arm.  
"Us first, Doctor." He said quietly. "Just in case. You don't know what's in there. You can't beat everything with just your brains. And you don't carry a gun, do you Doctor?"  
"Touché" The Doctor said with a smile, letting Benton and the soldiers pass him.  
"My god." The first one whispered, arcing his torch around the room.  
"What is it?" The Doctor asked. "What can you see?"  
"Pods." The soldier stuttered. "Lots of them. All broken though."  
"Where? Let me see." The Doctor pushed past, taking a good look at the dimly lit room. Pods lined both walls, each one in various states of dis-repair. Some where merely dented, but it was the ones that had the most damage that caught the Doctor's attention. Hanging out of several of the pods were twisted humanoid figures, their skin black and decayed, their bodies hanging limp over the pod doors.

"What are they Doctor?" Benton eventually asked, covering his mouth.  
"Life support systems, I think." The Doctor paused. "Oh, them. I'd take a guess at a genetic experiment. Several of them. They look harmless now though." He frowned. "Unfortunately for them."  
"But who would do this? Who would have the technology?"  
"Well Benton," the Time Lord looked sideways to the Sergeant, "we're on a space ship, so I'd hazard a guess it's no one from this planet."  
"Good point." Benton shrugged. "All dead then?"  
"It appears so. Let's get back to the Brigadier, I'll need to study one in the lab."

Benton was about to reach for his radio, when a loud scream interrupted him, echoing round the room.  
"Who was that?" Benton shouted, shocked.  
"I've got a horrible feeling that I know that scream." The Doctor frowned. "It sounded like Sarah."  
"Sarah-Jane? How did she get here?" Benton had barely finished his sentence before the Doctor had made it halfway across the room, towards the source of the cry.  
"Let's worry about what she was screaming about first, shall we Sergeant?" The Doctor shouted, urging the three UNIT staff to follow him.

XXXX

"Come on men!" The Brigadier ordered, as he started to run down the corridor, both torch and pistol in hand. "That sounded suspiciously like Ms. Smith. I ought to have known she wouldn't take no for answer."  
"Sir!" One of the soldier shouted, turning to look behind them. Seeing nothing, he span again, scanning the area. "I heard something, I'm sure of it."  
"Let's keep going." The Brigadier said firmly, glancing over the area himself. He was about to head down the corridor again, when he saw something in the corner of his eye. "There!" He shouted, turning his torch behind him.  
In a flash, a creature lunged out of the darkness, towards the nearest soldier. The Brigadier attempted to take aim, but his flailing soldier making it impossible to see the attacker, let alone line up a clear shot. Within seconds the soldier collapsed backwards, the creature glaring at the second soldier with bright yellow eyes.

"Get back!" The Brigadier ordered, taking a shot. There was the sound of metal on metal as the creature threw itself at the second soldier, screams echoing around him. The Brigadier fired again, the lack of light causing him to miss once again. The man looked back to him, a look of sheer pain and terror on his face, confirming to the Brigadier that there was nothing more he could do. He hated leaving a man behind, but it was far too late. If only he'd reacted sooner, he thought as he darted away, but soon pushed those thoughts from his head. There would be plenty of time for regrets later, he hoped.

XXXX

"Get off me!' Sarah demanded, as leather skinned creature dragged her down the corridor. She was flailing her arms and legs, hitting and kicking it repeatedly, but it was as if it didn't even notice. The corridors were getting darker, she noticed. The only real source of light the torch that she'd dropped, an was now being dragged away from. All she'd wanted was to take some notes on a crashed spaceship, but now it looked like its' dark corridors were going to be the last thing she saw.

As she stopped screaming, trying to save her energy, she noticed the creature was grunting to itself as it went. Words weren't distinguishable, but Sarah-Jane was sure it was trying to talk.  
"I don't want to hurt you." Sarah said softly. "If you just let me go, I can help you."  
The creature's breathing became heavy, ass it it was a massive effort, one word coming at a time.  
"No-one...can...help...me...now."  
"Oh we can." She pleaded. "My friend, the Doctor, he can help you."  
"There...are...others?"  
"Yes. The Doctor. He'll do his best for you."  
"There's...only...one...way...anyone...can...help...me...now." The creature hissed, a hint of sadness in the words.  
"At least let him try." Sarah said, trying to sound as calm and as kind as she could, given the circumstances. He'll want to try."

XXXX

"There's no hope for any of them." The Doctor said sadly to Benton, as they stood over the body of one of the creatures. It, in turn was sprawled on the body of their two UNIT comrades, both having fallen victim to the creature moments before. "Their DNA has been altered to such an extent, there would be no going back." He looked away from the small pile of bodies. "Even if anything human remained of them."  
"It was feral." Benton gasped, his gun still raised. "Nothing human about it."  
"Not that one, no." The Doctor nodded, reassuringly. Although he was a soldier, he knew Benton would be devastated if he thought he had killed an innocent. "But we don't know if they are all the same." He pointed his torch at the corridor ahead. "Come on, we have to keep moving. We need to find Sarah."

Their footsteps echoed underneath them as they ran, the seemingly identical corridors appearing to go on for miles.  
"Doctor!' Benton shouted suddenly. "I think I can hear something."  
"That's just our footsteps, old chap." The Doctor tried to reassure him.  
"No." Benton argued, stopping and pointing his gun to the ceiling. "Up there." The Doctor pointed his torch to where Benton was indicating and listened.  
"There's nothing there." He confirmed, turning back away from the Sergeant.

He was proved wrong, however, as a panel behind him clattered to the floor, and within moments, Benton was lifted from the ground by a pair of long black arms, his gun falling to the floor.  
"Benton!" The Doctor shouted as the struggling man vanished in to the ceiling above pointed the torch towards the vent, barley making out Benton being dragged away, trying to beat at his attacker the best he could.  
"Still alive." The Doctor said calmly. "That's a good sign."

XXXX

Sarah-Jane stood in the centre of the large round room, walkways spiralling above her, various panels and consoles flashing weakly. The creature that had dragged her away stood behind him, holding her arms in place, as several others approached slowly, looking her over with glowing eyes.  
"She...is...not...like...us." One hissed. "Where...is...she...from?"  
"Earth." Sarah answered. "Where you crashed."  
"Crashed..." Another started, "How...we...escaped...the...pods."  
"You mean you were locked up?" Sarah queried. "Whilst the ship flew across space?"  
"To...be...disposed...of." The creature holding her responded. "We...were...a...failure...others...attacked...killed...had...to...be...hidden...monsters."  
"A failure? You mean someone did this on purpose?" Sarah said appalled.  
"Experiments...DNA."  
"That's awful. You're not killers though." It was half a question, half trying to reassure herself. "You've kept me alive."

"And me." Came a voice, as a figure was dragged in to the room.  
"Sergeant Benton!"  
"I'd say now isn't is time for formalities, would you Sarah?"  
"But, I don't even know your first name." Sarah said, not quite believing they were having this conversation right now.  
"John." Benton replied, as he was led to stand beside her. "At least you'll know before they kill us."  
"They won't!"  
"The others did." Benton said, hanging his head. "At least tow men down, maybe more."  
"We...all...reacted...differently." The creature holding Benton tried to explain. "DNA...splicing...was...identical...but...some...kept...out...humanity."  
"Shame about the others." Benton quipped.

"Yes, it is rather." The Doctor said, striding in to the room, making note of the charred input panel by the door. "Hmm. Some kind of sonic device, by the looks of it."  
"Doctor! Am I glad to see you!" Sarah smiled.  
"Doctor...she...said...you...could...help...us."  
The Doctor looked to Sarah, woefully.  
"I don't know how I can." He grimaced. "I can't undo what they've done to you, I'm afraid."  
"No, Doctor." Came the Brigadier's voice from a walkway above, gun in hand. "But I have a solution."  
"Oh fantastic." The Doctor rolled his eyes. "That's all we need." He looked up. "Don't shoot!"  
"I've lost four good men because of these creatures, Doctor." The Brigadier shouted. "Give me one reason why not."  
"It wasn't these ones, sir." Benton replied, looking over his shoulder.  
"The Sergeant is right, Brigadier." The Doctor explained. "Not all of these creatures want to hurt us."  
"Then what do you suggest I do, Doctor? Ask each one before I shoot? Or just let more people die?"  
"Kill...us." One of the creatures said suddenly. "End...this."  
"No!" Sarah protested. "Not like this."  
"We...will...let...you...go." The creature continued, as both Benton and Sarah were released from the creature's grip. "But...we...do...not...wish...to...carry on."  
"You were right, Doctor." The Brigadier said, lowering his weapon. "These ones aren't dangerous."  
"No." The Doctor agreed. "But some of them are." He walked behind Benton, looking at a panel in the side of a cylindrical column, which reached right to the top of the chamber. "It's a chronon based warp core." He said loudly.  
"And just what does that mean?" Benton asked, shrugging his shoulders.  
"The entire ship is powered by focused chronon energy.' The Doctor explained. "It allows rudimentary time travel." He paused. "And life support."  
"Like a stasis chamber?" Sarah asked, looking around at the creatures.  
"Yes Sarah." The Doctor replied, poking his head through the access panel. "It would certainly explain how our friends here have survived."  
"How do you mean, Doctor?" The Brigadier asked, having walked down to join them on the ground level.  
"I'm sorry," he addressed the various creatures around him "but the DNA splicing, the crash, there's no way you should have survived that."  
"Then...how?"  
"The ship?" Sarah questioned. "The ship is keeping them alive?"  
"Well, the engine core is." The Doctor pursed his lips. "For now."  
"For now?" Benton quipped. "That sounds ominous."  
"It was damaged in the crash." The Doctor said quietly. "I don't know how long we have before it overloads."  
"What does that mean?"  
"An explosion." The Doctor frowned. "A rather big one at that. But if I remove it," he gestured to the black skinned creatures, "they'll all die."  
"And if you don't, Doctor," the Brigadier said firmly, "even more people will. You have to do it."  
"Don't tell me what I have to do Alistair." The Doctor snapped. "I'm more than aware of the situation."  
"Do...it." The creatures said together. "Do...it."

The Doctor looked to Sarah sadly, then to the creatures.  
"It's not their fault." He said quietly. "They didn't ask for this,"  
"Neither did we, Doctor." The Brigadier snapped. "You heard them. Do it!"  
Doctor!" Sarah screamed as a set of footsteps echoed rapidly towards them.  
"It's one of them!" Benton shouted, going for his gun before realising he'd dropped it earlier. "One of the deranged ones."  
"I'll deal with this." The Brigadier stepped forwards, his gun raised.  
"No." One of the creatures stepped in front of him, followed by the rest. "We...will...whilst...you...do..it...Doctor."

The feral creature pounced in to the room, glaring menacingly at its' kin that stood in the way, forming a leathery wall between it and the Doctor, Benton, Sarah and the Brigadier.

"Do it Doctor!" The Brigadier ordered, as the creatures stood firm, swiping at the attacker with as much energy as they could.  
"I think you have to Doctor." Sarah said sadly to him. "It's what they want."  
"It is." The Doctor sighed. "But that doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

He poked his Sonic Screwdriver in to the panel, giving it a short burst before reaching in with his hand. A few moments later he pulled out a small glowing blue cylinder, the bottom culminating in a point.

Instantly the lights across the whole ship went out, all of the creatures falling together in to one large heap.

"It's done." The Doctor said, the core in hand as he turned away.

XXXX

"So then Ms. Smith." The Brigadier said, turning to Sarah-Jane as they walked stepped out of the ship, through the same hole they had entered through. "Just what were you doing on board in the first place? You put us all at risk."  
"I know." She said looking at the floor. "I'm sorry."  
"I'm more concerned about how you got in to the TARDIS." The Doctor said coldly.  
Sarah looked at him sheepishly.  
"Spare key." She avoided his gaze. "You keep it in your top draw."  
"Not anymore." He snapped. "Now then Brigadier, what are you going to do about that?" He gestured back to the wreckage.  
"A series of controlled explosions should do it." He looked to Benton. "Sergeant?"  
"I'll organise it right away sir."  
"And you Ms. Smith will get your story after all."  
"Really?" Sarah beamed. "I'll write it up straight away."  
"Oh no need for that." The Brigadier said sternly. "I'll be telling you just what's being published. Unexploded bombs, I think."  
"You mean after all that," she huffed, "I don't even get to publish the truth?"  
"Of course not." The Brigadier smirked. "Besides, when did newspapers ever deal with the truth?"  
"But how did it crash in the first place?" Sarah asked with a sigh.  
"A coincidence maybe?" The Doctor suggested. "The other alternative.." He trailed off, looking carefully at the time core in his hand.  
"That someone set it to crash you mean?" The Brigadier suggested.  
"Yes."  
"But who would do that?" Sarah said, looking back to the ship.  
"Someone irresponsible, with little thought of any consequences, I'd have thought." The Doctor said scathingly. "If I ever find who it was, I'll be giving them a piece of my mind, that's for certain."


	10. Chapter 10

"Well then," The Doctor sighed heavily, "I think that's all the necessary pre-reading." He paused, cocking his head thoughtfully. "Although maybe not in the right order."  
"No change there then." Amy smiled, feeling guilty for chastising the Doctor earlier. She'd been so frustrated with the Time Lord at the time, but realised now just how scared she was. Amy didn't think she's seen the Doctor stay in one place for so long, just floating around at the back of the room as they watched the Visualiser. It wasn't what she was seeing that was scaring her, but the fact the Doctor wasn't doing anything. Perhaps, this time, he really had given up.

"That's not it though, is it?" Rory questioned. "You collected all those things for a reason right? To help Ace?"  
"A star Rory!" The Doctor congratulated, as he pointed his screwdriver towards the screen, turning away as he did so. "Just one more thing for you to see."

XXXX

Ace sat quietly in the TARDIS, frequently glancing at the small mirror beside her, just to make sure she wasn't ageing anymore. It seemed the Doctor had been right, since he'd taken the TARDIS out of the Time Vortex her aged features hadn't deteriorated anymore. She'd even started to feel a bit better.  
"How long do we have to wait, Professor?"  
"Not long now Ace." The Doctor replied, his back to her as he ran his eyes over various readouts on the console. "I just need to give things time to catch up."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well Ace, I've sent instructions back through time, through the TARDIS' own time stream, telling her where to go, and when." Ace looked puzzled.  
"But Professor, how do you know where to send it?"  
"Because Ace," he smiled, tapping the side of his head. "I remembered." He turned back to the console, flicking some switches. "That should do. I'll just have to enter back in to the time stream for a moment, so we can synch up."  
"Ok Professor." Ace bit her lip, bracing herself, knowing what that meant.  
"It's ok Ace." The Doctor said, not turning round, but sensing her anxiety. "It will just be a moment."

The Doctor threw a lever, jolting the console in to life. The rotor began to rise and fall as the console room shook. The Doctor held on to the console, checking on Ace over his shoulder, who was gripping the arms of her chair tightly, her eyes clamped shut.  
"That should do it!" He beamed, pulling the lever back towards him, the TARDIS calming almost immediately. Unlike last time, the cloister bell remained silent. The Doctor smiled at the Time Rotor, knowing his ship knew exactly what was going on.  
"What now Professor?" Ace asked weakly, pulling herself to her feet. "Just what've you done?"  
"Called in some supplies." The Doctor smiled cryptically, as he headed to a large sideboard, sandwiched between two looming bookcases. "Like I said Ace, I know what we need to defeat the Chronopire and get you back to normal, we just didn't have it."  
"So what's changed, Professor?" The Doctor turned, his hand on the large door of the sideboard, a proud look on his face.  
"Well," he pulled the door down on its horizontal hinge, opening it. "We didn't have it. Now we do."

Ace peered in to the shelves inside, littered with a few random objects, which meant nothing to her. She didn't know what she'd been expecting, garlic maybe, or a stake, but there didn't seem to be anything useful in there at all.  
"Oh." She said, her disappointment obvious. "Is that it?"  
"Yes." The Doctor replied indignantly, reaching to the shelve. "This is it." He pulled out a grand mirror, outlined with gold and silver, making a conscious effort not to look in to it.  
"A mirror? We already have a mirror, Professor." Ace gestured back to where she had been sitting previously.  
"We do." The Doctor nodded, holding the mirror up to Ace's face. "But not one like this."

Ace stumbled backwards as her reflection stared at her. She quickly rushed to the mirror she had been using earlier, looking in to it, her old face appearing in it. Heading back to the Doctor, she looked back to his mirror and smiled at it, her young face, the one she had known so well until a few hours ago, smiled back.  
"Unlike that one," the Doctor gestured to Ace's mirror, "this doesn't just show a superficial reflection. This shows the true reflection of something, it's true age." He paused. "It can even stop someone ageing."  
"So that's the plan Professor? Use that to stop me ageing."  
The Doctor shook his head. "No Ace, if I did that, you'd never age at all. Ever. I couldn't place that curse on you."  
"Then what's it for?"  
"The chronopires are ancient creatures Ace, surviving through centuries. This," he shook the mirror slightly, "will show them what they truly are. Could work in our advantage, I think."  
"Anything else?" Ace asked, not convinced.  
"Of course." The Doctor sighed, looking her straight in the eyes. "Ace, you know how I feel about weapons."  
"Yes." She nodded, wondering where this was going.  
"Well then," he placed the mirror back down, and reached for something else, "you'll understand that going out to gather weapons to kill something is one of the last things I'd ever do. Under no circumstances, unless it was absolutely necessary, unless the universe depended on it?"  
"Yes Professor."  
He span round to face her again, a glowing blue cylinder in his hand, culminating in a coned point.  
"I've been gathering weapons. To save you."  
"Professor.." Ace started.  
"No need, Ace." The Doctor smiled slightly. "I just wanted you to know what I'm doing, and why."

XXXX

"Even back then," Amy smiled, "you'd do anything for us, wouldn't you? For your friends."  
"Of course." The Doctor smiled back, before turning away guiltily. "Especially when it's partly my fault."  
"Because you took her to that castle?" Rory asked.  
"Yes. If I hadn't taken her there, none of this would have happened."  
"You can't think like that Doctor." Amy reassured him.  
"Yeah, if you hadn't taken us to Wales, I wouldn't have been killed, and wouldn't have ended up as a plastic Roman."  
"Don't rub it in." The Doctor said quietly.  
"I mean it." Rory said softly. "If that hadn't happened, I wouldn't have been able to guard Amy for centuries. Who knows what may have happened. Never apologise for the experiences you give us. We all know the risks."  
"Rory's right." Amy added. "I don't know about Ace and all the others, but if they were anything like us it was all worth it."

The Doctor forced a smile, appreciating their words, but not agreeing with them. He wondered if Amy and Rory would have still said that if they'd known what was to come for them.

XXXX

"So what's that thing?" Ace pointed to the glowing object as the Professor rolled it around in his hands.  
"The time core from a Chrono-warp drive" He replied non-chalantly. "Or something like that anyway. What do you think it is, Ace?"  
"Well, I guess it would have to contain chronon energy, if it was to drive some kind of time engine, right?"  
"Correct." The Doctor beamed, pleased that even at a time like this he'd been able to teach Ace something.  
"And you said it's a weapon." She took the core from the Doctor, turning it over, looking at the pointed end, as it struck her. "It's a stake! Isn't it?"  
"Correct again." The Doctor nodded. "Wood wouldn't be enough, not for these creatures. Pure time energy however.." He trailed off, reaching back in to the sideboard, pulling out a silver box. He held it out to Ace, forgetting how light it was, or perhaps it was because he felt so much younger than the last time he'd held it.  
"What's in it, Professor?" Ace said excitedly.  
"Why don't you find out?" He said, offering her the box. With it still in her hands, she flicked the latch, before lifting the lid slowly. Flipping it fully open, Ace peered in, spotting the small round seed rolling around the otherwise empty container.  
"What is it?" Ace whispered, sure it was something amazing, that she hadn't seen before.  
"Oh that?" The Doctor shrugged, holding the box with one hand and reaching in to it with the other "That's just a seed." He glanced at it for less than a second, before flicking it across the console room. "I'd planned on planting it, once." He mused, looking around the TARDIS. "But it just wouldn't go with the architecture, not anymore."  
"So what did you get it for? We can't need the box, surely?"  
"Ace," The Doctor explained, "that seed has been sat in that box for the past seven hundred years or so. Give or take."  
"So?"  
"So," he raised an eyebrow, "it's still in exactly the same condition as it was when I first found it. The box, or rather the metal it's made from, conducts time around it, preserving what ever is inside."  
"Wow." Ace replied. "So how do we use it? I'm certainly not going to fit in there." She pause. "Am I?"  
"Don't be ridiculous." The Doctor scolded, looking at the ornate detail on the box as he stepped towards the console, reaching underneath for the hammer he kept, just in case of emergencies. Placing the box on the console, he gave it another good look over.  
"The Time Lords always did like the superficial." He mused to himself. "So delicate, the patterns so carefully designed and etched."  
"Professor." Ace cut in, frustrated. "How can it help us."  
"Well Ace," The Doctor replied, holding the hammer above the box as he placed it on the TARDIS floor, kneeling over it. "I have the mirror, I have the stake." He shouted loudly as the hammer struck the box. "Now I need a cross."

XXXX

"Done!" The Doctor exclaimed triumphantly, holding his creation above his head proudly before holding it out to Ace. She looked at the cross, the silver metal dented and crooked. Various pieces of the box lay shattered on the floor, the Doctor having attacked it with various antiques tools from the TARDIS workshop, carving out the shapes and sizes he needed. Eventually, he's joined two pieces together, forming his cross.

"Now then.' The Doctor continued. "I have the TARDIS key to keep them away, but I'll need something for the cross to work from."  
"What do you mean?"  
"A source of time." The Doctor shrugged. Unable to explain it any better. "Maybe a watch, or something." He headed over to the sideboard, and started rummaging "I don't remember picking one up though." He muttered to himself, knowing full well he had a Gallifreyan fob watch stored elsewhere. However, if he didn't come back, he didn't want the Chronopires having access to that.

Ace gestured to the multitude of clocks on the mantelpiece.  
"You mean none of these will do?"  
"Of course not." The Doctor replied indignantly. "Far too big." He bit his lip thoughtfully, before the solution came to him. "Of course. I know I didn't get one in the past, so that means I must do it in the future."  
"So we need a watch from the future?" Just how do we get that?"  
"Because," the Time Lord explained, "I'll leave one for myself." He started working at the console once again. "Once we get out of this, once I save you Ace, I'll go and buy a watch, and leave it somehere.." He trailed off, flicking through co-ordinates. "Ah yes, of course. Where else?"

XXXX

The Doctor ran across the junkyard, looking back to the TARDIS. He knew he didn't have time for this. Every second he spent, Ace was ageing. He didn't have time to waste. He'd picked this place as he knew he would remember it in the future, he place it all started, his first human companions.

Heading over to a brick wall, he looked for the tell tale sign of the hiding place he'd used so many life times ago. As much as he loved Susan, she was the most curious girl, so the Doctor had needed somewhere to hide things from her sometimes. He glanced over the wall, spotting the missing cement from around one the bricks, and slid it out slowly. Various pieces of decaying technology lay behind it, rusted metal and strands of wire.

He disregarded it all, looking for the pocket watch. But it wasn't there. He looked around, half expecting another TARDIS to appear, another of his selves to step out and apologise for being late, but it didn't happen. The watch was no where to be seen.

XXXX

The Visuliser hissed and sparked as the picture distorted before turning to static.  
"That's not how it happened." The Doctor said sadly. "It was there. The watch was there." He stood facing Amy and Rory."I took it back to the TARDIS, went back to that castle and I saved her."  
"So because Stevie took the watch, it can't be there for that you to pick up?"  
"Yes Amy. More or less." He sighed. "Before she took it, the TARDIS was able to handle the temporal complexity of the event, as long as I dropped it off there at some point. But now, well." He gestured around him.  
"Then why didn't you?" Rory furrowed his brow. "Why did you keep hold of it?"  
"Well," the Doctor was taken aback. "I bought the watch, like I said I would, but then.." he turned from them, "I got a bit attached to it. I liked it, it went with the outfit. So I thought it could wait a bit longer."  
Amy rolled her eyes at him.  
"I know!' The Doctor protested. "I always meant to leave it, but I kept getting distracted. Then when it looked like someone was after it, I put it off even more."  
"And now it's too late." Rory stated. "That's it?"  
"Don't say that." Amy scolded her husband. "That Doctor's got a plan." She turned to him. "Haven't you?"

The Doctor stepped away from them, his Ponds, not daring to look them in the eyes. They were the last in the list of people he'd let down. They had so much faith in him, and now he had to break that.

"No Amy." He said quietly. "There is no plan. There's nothing I can do now."

Rory placed a hand on Amy's shoulder, feeling a chill. He too, deep down, thought the Doctor was going to turn to them with his beaming smile and reel off his complicated plan.

"I'm sorry." The Time Lord said addressing no one in particular. "I'm sorry." He looked around the room, the screen on the Visualiser still hissing with static, as he felt the hold he'd kept on his emotions slip. "It's my fault, and I'm sorry! There's nothing I can do!"

Suddenly, there was a crackle of energy in the room as a figure burst in to existence. Both Amy and Rory's faces lit up as she appeared, the joy they always felt when they saw her daughter.

"River!" Amy exclaimed, rushing over for a hug.  
"Hello Mother." River smiled, holding Amy and Rory tightly. "Father." She tuned to the Doctor, who'd started to sulk away, as she moved a strand of hair from her face, as she released her parents. It was one of the things she didn't like about travelling via Vortex manipulator, she'd never found any hairspray that could withhold the force of being launched through time and space. "Looks like I got here just on time." She glared at the Doctor. "Sounds like you've given up sweetie."  
"There's nothing I can do." The Doctor pouted, as River stroked one of the TARDIS walls affectionately. "Nothing we can do, nothing you can do." He turned to her. "Nothing. It's done."

"Are you sure dear?" River replied calming, approaching him. "Nothing I can do to help? Nothing at all?"  
"Not this time." The Doctor grunted. "This is my mess, and I need to live with the consequences."  
"Ooh." River cooed. "That sounds familiar. "Even through all your faces, you don't change that much, do you?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"We've been here before you know." River replied, reaching for the Visualiser controls. "Well, not here exactly, but similar circumstances."  
"What are you doing?" The Doctor snapped as she set some controls on the screen.  
"You really don't remember, do you?" She said cryptically. "I always wondered how well that memory vapour worked, I sometimes wondered if you were just pretending not to remember me each time. Just to break my heart that little bit more."  
"River," Rory stepped forward, "What are you talking about?"  
She gave him a large smile, before looking to the Doctor, trying to judge his reaction. Had it happened to them yet, she wondered.  
"Spoilers." she said with a wink, pressing a final button, "Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. I'm going to show you."  
Amy looked to her daughter and sighed heavily as the screen fired in to life.  
"You're starting to sound just like him."


	11. Chapter 11

On the screen, in black and white once more, the Doctor, a short man, with a mop of dark hair stood solemnly at his TARDIS console, alone.

"Goodbye Jamie." He sighed sadly. "Poor poor Jamie." He watched as the Time Rotor fired in to life, the TARDIS ready to take him to whichever destination the Time Lords had decided for him. He'd lost track of how long he had lived like this now, performing whichever errands were demanded of him. There were many times he'd regretted trying to fight the forced regeneration that the Time Lords had sentenced him to, even though it meant spending more time with Zoe and Jamie.

Over time, however, the Time Lords came back to take away certain privileges they had allowed him, first forcing Zoe back to her rightful place in time, and now Jamie. It had been arrogant, the Doctor knew, to assume the Time Lords would allow his stay of execution to go on indefinitely, but he'd put it out of his mind, making the most of what he had.

However, as he watched the screen, watching Jamie, memories removed, running across the highlands back in to battle, he couldn't help but feel it was all Doctor knew what his fate would soon be, once the Time Lords had decided he had outlived his use-fullness. He had felt his body close to regenerating just after the trial, before the Time Lords stopped it, offering him the chance to work for them, to get his friends back, albeit temporarily.

It wasn't the change of face that scared him though, it was the permanent exile on Earth that he was dreading. It was true that the planet had found its way in to his affections, but he didn't want to live there. He didn't want to live anywhere. He just wanted to travel, to wander with no rules but his own.

The Doctor slammed his fist angrily on to the console, shattering various buttons, prompting the TARDIS to jolt violently. That was it. The thought hadn't occurred to him before, but now it seemed too be the only option, the only way out. The Doctor swung round angrily, hitting the Time Rotor, almost knocking the column from the console.

"You can't control me if there's nothing to control." He shouted, the words echoing around the TADIS as he pulled at controls, ripping levers from their housing and throwing them to the floor. The cloister bell rung in response, as if crying out in pain. "I'm sorry." The Doctor raged, "But this is the only way."

"Ooh, angry." The Doctor span round at the sound of the unfamiliar voice.

XXXX

"That didn't happen!" The Doctor exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at River. "What are you doing back then?"

"I told you," River shrugged, "memory vapour. Couldn't have you remembering me, could I?"

"But in the library, you said."

"Ssh!" River interrupted. "The spoiler thing works both ways you know."

"But I thought, you said it was the youngest you'd seen me."

"Rule one." Amy added, with a smile, seeing the Doctor get a taste of his own medicine.

"Doesn't just apply to you, you know sweetie." River smirked, turning back to the screen.

XXXX

The Doctor span round as he heard the female voice behind him. Standing in his TARDIS was a woman, with curled hair, wearing a tight fitting white jacket, with matching trousers. A gun sat at her waist.

"Who are you?" The Doctor demanded. "They sent you, didn't they?"

"Don't be silly dear." The woman dismissed him. "You know no one sends me anywhere." She paused. "Well, almost no one."

"Don't you 'dear' me young lady." The Doctor snapped. "You can't fool me you know. I should have guessed the Time Lords would be monitoring the TARDIS."

"Oh, I'm certainly not one of them." The woman replied calmly. "But you're right, I knew what you were doing to the TARDIS." She walked to the console, stroking it gently. "What's the mean old Doctor done to you?"

"Then who are you?" He roared again. "And how do you know who I am?"

"River Song." She extended a hand, which he scoffed at. "And as for how I know you, well, spoilers."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out sweetie." She smiled teasingly.

"Doctor, please." He tuned away from her. "Not dear, not sweetie, just the Doctor."

"Very well, Doctor." She mocked. "So just what are you doing to the poor thing?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Ms. Song ."

"Professor." She corrected him, with a smirk. "But again, spoilers."

"Professor Song." He continued. "But this is my only escape from the Time Lords."

"Escape?"

"From my punishment." He looked sheepishly to the floor. "They were going to change me, you see. Change this face." He pointed to himself. "Although you may find that a bit hard to understand."

"Easier than you might think."

The Doctor gave her a puzzled look.

"Let me guess?" He pondered, "As you say 'spoilers'?"

"You're catching on Doctor. Quicker than other people I know." She looked sadly over the half wrecked TARDIS console.

"They'll still find you, you know." She said kindly. No matter how far you run. They have to. I'm the proof of that."

"Part of my future then, I suppose?"

"You could say that. Probably why the TARDIS called out to me. Even now, she knows who I am."

"Well, isn't she the privileged one." The Doctor grumped, fiddling with a broken lever. "Now, if you don't mind, lesson learnt. I'll put her all back together and by on my way. Nice of you to drop by."

"Oh I don't think so." River raised her eyebrows at him. "I know you better than that, especially this you."

"I don't know what you mean." The Doctor looked away innocently.

"Making out your just this harmless little man." She looked him up and down. "But you're so much more than that, always at least seven steps ahead, seeing everything, picking out everything no one else sees."

The Doctor straightened his jacket proudly.

"Well my dear," he smiled "it does seem that you know me quite well indeed."

XXXX

"That's you!" Amy exclaimed suddenly.

"You only just got that?" The Doctor scolded.

"No!" Amy objected. "I mean that's you. That uncomfortable smugness, adjusting the jacket. The bow tie!"

"Well," the Doctor blushed slightly. "I suppose we're a bit alike."

"Both stubborn too." River added quietly.

XXXX

"I'm not going back though." The Doctor's tone changed suddenly. "I won't submit to their will. I ran away once, I can do so again."

"You could." River shrugged. "If that's what you want to do. If that's your choice. Everyone else will just have to live with the consequences." She held her wrist up, ready to activate her Vortex Manipulator.

"Stop!" The Doctor shouted. "What do you mean?"

"They might be an insufferable lot, your people, but they normally have their reasons." She explained. "Do you not think they have their reasons for sending you to Earth during a particular time period?"

"Just to make me suffer, I'd imagine." He huffed. "If I go back to them now, it will make no difference in the long run."

"Don't say that." River snapped, finding it hard to control herself. "If you don't go back, none of my time with you happens. And I'm not letting you re-write that. Not one line."

"Well then, Professor Song," The Doctor said smugly, feeling back in control. "Convince me."

"Okay." River said bluntly, typing at her Manipulator and grabbing the Doctor's arm. "If we jump out of time right now, you never go back to the Time Lords, and never get exiled on Earth. Let's see what happens, shall we?"

XXXX

"Really, River?" The Doctor rolled his eyes. "It's a wonderful life? Really?"

"You can talk." Rory jumped to his daughters defence. "Remember your Christmas Carol stunt?"

"But that worked." The Doctor sulked. "This," he jabbed a finger at the screen "is ridiculous."

"Well, Rivers plan worked too." Amy shrugged. "It must have, or we wouldn't be here."

"Ssh, Mother." River said softly.

"I know, I know." Amy relented. "Spoilers."

XXXX

"What is this place?" The Doctor was stunned by the street they had materialised in. Buildings stood derelict, windows and doors removed, metal pole lined the streets all of the signs removed. He looked to River, who checked her wrist mounted device.

"Earth." She confirmed. "Indeterminate time period."

"They've redecorated." The Doctor said disapprovingly. "I don't like it."

"I don't think they had much choice." River continued. "Look around, Doctor, no plastic."

"So there isn't." He shrugged. "Strange. They always had such a soft spot for it."

"Until it turned on them."

"The plastic? Don't be so ridiculous." The Time Lord huffed as he took another look around the street. It was deserted, void of any sign of life.

"You've not met the Nestene Consciousness yet, have you?" She questioned.

"Never heard of them."

"It'll be all too familiar one day." River replied solemnly. "We've arrived shortly after their first invasion, just after your exile would have started."

"Not 'my' exile, Professor Song." The Doctor barked. "That new me, whoever he may be."

"Semantics dear." She said, ignoring the scathing look he gave her. "Anyway," River continued, "without you here to stop them, the only option UNIT had was to destroy all of the plastic in the country." She checked back on the Manipulator. "The invasion was foiled, eventually, but with no plastic, and everyone too afraid to create any more, the economy started to collapse."

"And," the Doctor glared at her "just how do you know all this? If we're in some kind of alternate timeline?"

"This device." She answered. "It can look up the history of any timeline it lands in."

"Something doesn't feel quite right." The Doctor mused. "I can't imagine the web of time would cope too well with this kind of irresponsible hopping around?"

"You're right." River smiled cheekily. "I'm breaking all the rules, the Time Lords', yours, my own. But you know me."

"Oh, do I?"

"Of course, Doctor. I'm a bad girl."

"It strikes me that if that were true, I wouldn't be too fond of you."

"Oh," she teased. "You will be."

The Doctor looked away sheepishly, avoiding her gaze.

"You don't change too much, do you." She mocked. "So very coy."

"Hmph." He grunted, shifting his weigh uncomfortably.

"Anyway, whilst we're here, why don't we look up an old friend?"

XXXX

The Brigadier sat in the same spot in the same cell that he had sat in for the last few months, although he was now losing track of exactly how long that was. All he knew was that it wasn't long enough for his sense to become used to the stench around him. He knew all too well that their own prisoners were not always kept in the best of conditions, but this underground facility was something completely different. Alistair wasn't sure what was smelling worst now though, his cell or the uniform they had left in him since his capture. It appeared that his captors weren't particularly fussed by personal hygiene.

He was about to start his daily ritual of working on his escape plan, one that had never quite come to fruition, when his attention was drawn away by a crackle of energy from the other side of the bars. Moments later, two figures appeared before his eyes.

"Doctor!" The Brigadier gasped, his voice not used to trying to shout.

"Brigadier?" The Doctor exclaimed, shocked to see the man at all, let alone in this state. "What's happened to you?"

"You never came, did you Doctor?" The soldier accused. "We waited as long as we could you know."

River remained silent, letting the Doctor explain on his own.

"Ah, yes, the Nestene and the plastic." He looked around uncomfortably. "Well, there's a very good reason for that."

"Oh we dealt with that the only way we could. We could have recovered."

"Then what are you doing here? Who's holding you here?"

"The Silurian's of course." The Brigadier snapped. "Blighters captured me when I came down here to wipe them out."

"Silurians?" The Doctor looked to River for an explanation.

"Prehistoric race of lizard creatures." She reeled off. "Migrated beneath the Earth when they mistook the moon for an incoming meteor. Then they came back, after their planet."

"And let me guess, I should have been here to stop them? To smooth things out?"

"You're catching on." She grinned. "Although it might not look like it, you and Alistair here were supposed to stop all of these things together. You and UNIT, one big family." She turned to the Brigadier. "Very nice to meet you, by the way." She ignored his rock hard stare. "I've heard so much about you."

"And from who?" He demanded. "Security breach, is it?"

"Not really I just have the privilege of some advanced information." She turned to the Doctor. "From a close friend of yours."

"Oh really." The Brigadier dismissed her. "Well, as nice as this is, Ms, Doctor, could you please kindly get me out of here?"

"I'm afraid we can't do that." River said apologetically. "Although I'm usually all up for prisons and uniforms, that's not why we're here. Besides, it's probably safer for you in here. There's an angry alien race out there after revenge after your government lured them here and destroyed their ship."

"Then just why are you here Doctor?" The Brigadier shouted. "Just come for a look, have you?"

"The Doctor looked to the ground, ashamed.

"I'm sorry Alistair." He shook his head. "As the young lady says, we can't get you out of here. Well," he thought about it, "we could, but that wouldn't make a difference, not in the long run."

"Then just what are you here for?"

"I just needed to show him something." River said, clasping the Doctor's arm. "And I think he's seen enough."

"I'm sorry, Alistair." The Doctor apologised again. "But I will see you soon. In the past. Your past. My future. It's complicated."

"That's the Doctor I know" The Brigadier replied, turning away. "I can't pretend to understand, but I trust you. See you soon Doctor."

Saying no more, the Doctor and River vanished as quickly as they had appeared.

XXXX

"Well played, Professor." The Doctor said reluctantly, as he pushed some buttons back on to the console. "Though I can't say I approve."

"I never thought you would." River corrected herself. "I knew you wouldn't. But that's never stopped me before."

"I must say, my dear, I find you most fascinating."

"You always did." She winked. "Always will."

"But," he continued "I also find you incredibly infuriating."

"Again, as always." She handed him a broken lever from the floor. "I think we're almost done here."

"Indeed." He agreed. "Ready to take her back home, to face the music." He looked to the console, noticing his recorder laying on the console. "Speaking of which."

"No." River interrupted him, putting her hand firmly on the instrument. "I've already had the other little you 'entertain' me with his spoons, I'm not sure I could cope with a recorder recital too. I have got to see my version of you and keep a straight face, you know."

"What's he like?" The Doctor inquired. "The version of me that you seem to think belongs to you? Is he like me? Ooh does he have a hat?"

"Sometimes." River reminisced. "But not if I have anything to say about it."

"Oh good." He ignored her comment. "I do like a good hat."

"yes." She pondered, looking to the bow tie at his neck. "You do seem to share the same fashion sense."

"Of course, you do know that the reason for that may be because you've just told me?" He scolded. "You could be changing my future, you know."

"Oh Doctor." River said with a smile, reaching in to her jacket pocket. "You don't spend as much time with you as I have without learning something about time hopping. "Now, i must be off."

"Yes, of course." The Doctor said with a sad smile. "And I'll be on my way. To face the consequences." He tapped at the console. "Goodbye, Professor Song. And thank you. I'll remember what you've done for me."

"I'm afraid you won't." River replied regretfully, approaching him quickly, and waving a small bottle underneath his nose. Almost instantly the Doctor stumbled backwards, River catching his weight and lowering him gently to the floor.

She looked to the console, checking that the course was set. She hadn't been through all of that for nothing. When he came around, she was hoping his mind would fill the gaps that the vapour left, telling him that he made the decision on his own.

"Goodbye Doctor." She whispered, inputting a course in to her Vortex Manipulator. Before dematerialising, she looked up to the rotor and gave a wave and a smile. "Oh, and hello Doctor, Mother, Father."

XXXX

"You knew!" Rory said quietly, as the monochrome image of his waving daughter vanished from the screen. "You knew you were going to show us?"

"Of course." She gestured to her own clothes, the same white outfit that she'd been wearing on the screen. "I've just been there, after all."

"I'll never get used to that." Amy shook her head. "Bouncing all over the place."

"Do you know how dangerous that was?" The Doctor said softly, firmly but kindly. "How wrong that could have gone?"

"Of course I do." River shrugged. "But I had to do it."

"I'd have gone back to them eventually, you know."

"No you wouldn't, sweetie." River replied kindly. "Because it was one of those very rare times that you'd truly given up." She looked around her at the silent TARDIS. "Just like now. Sometimes you need reminding of how brilliant you are." She paused. "Sometimes."

The Doctor pulled her in for a hug, whispering in to her ear.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"And you're right."

"Oh I know." She laughed, "But what about?"

"I am brilliant." He whispered. "And so are you."

Amy and Rory's faces lit up as the Doctor and River's embrace ended. They saw the look spread across his face. Although he'd been trying his best to smile before, there had been an absence of something, his usual spark. The look they had seen so often when he'd thought of something, when all thoughts of losing were eradicated by hope.

"You've got a plan, haven't you?" Amy beamed, holding Rory tightly. "There's something we can do?"

"There's always something we can do." The Doctor span on the spot, turning to River and grabbing the wrist her Manipulator was strapped to. "And now I've got everything I need."


	12. Chapter 12

"So what's the plan?" Amy beamed as the Doctor tapped at his head with a finger, looking pleased with himself.  
"Now we have this," he presented River's manipulator, "I can track Stevie and this agency down."  
"And get the watch." Rory added.  
"And put things back to how they should be!" Amy concluded.  
"I hate to put a dampener on things sweetie." River chirped, "But how do you suggest we find them? They could be anywhere."  
"First of all, The Doctor boomed, "'we' won't be finding anyone. Secondly, I think I know an old friend who can help with that. I'd just forgotten about him until now."  
"Hold on Mister!" Amy snapped. "You're not going anywhere on your own."  
"I have to." The Doctor stated, fiddling with the Manipulator, prompting a look from River. "I already told you Amy. I can't put you at risk. Not when it's all my fault. My mess, I need to clean it up."  
"Doctor!" Amy protested, before turning to her husband. "Rory, tell him!"  
"Erm," he looked to her nervously. "I think I agree with the Doctor, actually."  
"Well I don't." River added, turning to him. "You show people this life, Doctor. Your wonderful, dangerous life. You can't just pick and choose when they get to be a part of it."  
"I can now." The Doctor said, turning away from her coldly.  
"You can't change it, you know." Her tone changed, her words softening. "Because it's happened, hasn't it? You've lived through it, I can tell."  
"I don't know what your talking about." He snapped, looking quickly to Amy and Rory.  
"Yes you do. I now you do. And it's already done. You can't keep them.."  
"River." The Doctor warned. "Stop."  
"What are you two talking about?" Amy demanded. "I've had enough riddles and puzzles to last a life time."  
"Amy," Rory whispered. "Maybe you shouldn't."  
"You're talking about the future, aren't you?"  
"To quote your daughter, Amy, Rory" he looked her straight in the eye. "Spoilers." He looked back to River. "It doesn't change anything. I can do this on my own."  
"Maybe you can." River shrugged. "Maybe you'll go after her, find your watch and come back safely." She looked at him harshly. "Or maybe you'll come back a different man."  
"Nothing wrong with that. It happens."  
"Doesn't mean you have to go looking for it. Not when there are people willing to help you." She retorted. "We all need our friends, Doctor."  
"Friends don't put friends in danger." He replied, raising his voice. "I think I've done that enough, don't you?"  
"Did it ever occur to you we might want to?" Amy shouted back. "Did that thought never cross your big stupid alien head?"  
"Of course you want to." The Time Lord turned his back on her again. "Because you're you, aren't you Pond? Little Amelia Pond. Of course you want to help me." He gestured to Rory. "And you can't fool me Mr. Pond, you want to keep Amy safe, but I know you'd come too."  
Rory tried to think of something clever to say, but gave up.  
"Of course I would."  
"But you can't." The Doctor stood his ground. "Not his time."  
"I mean it Doctor." River said gently, placing an arm on his shoulder, "We all need our friends sometimes. Even you."

The Doctor was about to respond when he noticed his Sonic Screwdriver in her hand, pointed at the Visualiser.  
"Oi! What are you doing with that?"  
"Thought I'd put something on." She smiled, as the screen lit up. "Little reminder, maybe."  
"There's no time for this." The Doctor barked, stepping away from her and to the controls on the screen, pressing buttons until the screen faded to black.  
"There's plenty of time." She retorted, buzzing the screen again. "You've can time travel again, remember."  
"Well maybe I don't want to watch." The Doctor grumped, turning the screen off again.  
"Oh look at you two!" Amy burst in to laughter. "You've travelled through all time and space, saved the universe, defeated all sorts of alien races, and it still comes down to an argument over the remote control?"  
"And we always win, don't we Mother?" River smiled as she turned the screen back on, the Doctor sighing with resignation.

XXXX

"Run Rose!" The Doctor shouted, his leather jacket brushing through the thick greenery around him, the footsteps of his two companions thudding reassuringly behind him.  
"Running!" Rose rolled her eyes as she saw the Doctor dart behind a large tree trunk. She could hear Jack behind her, and after him the rapid movement of their pursuer. She dived after the Doctor, crashing in to him as Jack followed a little too closely.  
"Fun, isn't it?" Jack grinned at the pair, Rose attempting to catch her breath.  
"Captain." The Doctor looked down at him. "We're running through an alien jungle, being chased by a humanoid lion creature. And you think that's fun?"  
"Little bit." Jack shrugged, looking slightly guilty, listening as the footsteps grew closer.  
The Doctor glared at him with his steely eyes, face unmoving for a few moments.  
"It is though, isn't it?" He beamed, a huge grin spreading across his face. "Alright Rose?"  
"Getting there." She gasped. "It's a bit more motivating than the gym."  
"I'll say." Jack winked at her. Rose gave him a sideways look. She imagined there was an innuendo there somewhere, but couldn't quite find it.

XXXX

"Whose that?" Amy cooed at the screen, as River paused the Visualiser with the Sonic Screwdriver, leaving the static image of Jack Harkness, dressed in a rather tightly fitted white t-shirt. Rory shot his head round to her, a slight look of hurt on his face.  
"Captain Jack." The Doctor sighed. "Even when he's an image on the screen he manages to flirt."  
"Why do you think I chose this one?" River winked, pointing the screwdriver again.

XXXX

"I'm telling you Doctor," Jack insisted in his American accent, "this is the long way round. The TARDIS is that way." He pointed behind them.  
"Oh yes, Captain." The Doctor agreed. "Let's go that way. Should be a nice walk. Apart from the lion people of course."  
"Always putting things in the way, aren't you Doctor?" Rose teased, kicking some of the overgrown plants out of her way. Now they'd slowed down to a walk, Rose took the opportunity to take in their surroundings. Strange animal noises echoed around them, the creatures hidden in leaves and trees all around them. Beams of sunlight shot through the odd gap in the leafy canopy, lighting up the otherwise shadowed path.  
"Fascinating species." Jack commented. "Strength of a lion." He mimicked a roar with his hand.  
"I've met similar." The Doctor pondered. "Though they were more cheetah."  
"Really?" Rose said disbelievingly. "First lion people, now your telling me there's cheetah people? What else?"  
"Well," Jack looked up, reminiscing. "I met a nice frog-man once. And I don't mean the diving type."  
"I'll never get used to this." Rose burst in to laughter. "You're mad. Both of you!"  
The Doctor turned to look at her, hurt.  
"What did I do? I introduced you to a nice tree once."  
"Ssh." Rose interrupted him.  
"So, so you'll let the Captain speak?" Rose narrowed her eyes, placing a finger on her lips.  
"What?" He asked loudly, giving an over the top shrug and looking to Jack. "What?"  
"Behind you Doctor!" Jack shouted as the bushes burst open, revealing an large tan coloured creature. It's head was that of a lion, scraps of animal skin draped over it's body. Various crude stone weapons were tied to the make shift clothes, although they appeared redundant when compared to its sharp claws.

The Doctor lunged away, but too slowly as the creature grabbed him with a mighty arm, lifting the Time Lord on to his shoulder.  
"Doctor!" Rose screamed as the beast snarled, the Doctor struggling in its grip.  
"How come I never get any of that sort of attention?" Jack quipped, reaching for his weapon, before cursing the Doctor for making him leave it behind. "Who goes out in to a jungle full of wild animals without a weapon?"  
"Me!" The Doctor exclaimed, the beast looking from side to side at Rose and Jack. "Though I'm willing to admit now it may not have been the best idea."  
The lion-man gave the pair a final look before turning around, almost as if it was bored, walking away with the Doctor still over its shoulder.  
"Oi!" The Doctor shouted, before looking to his friends. "Looks like we're off!"  
"Doctor!" Rose protested, making to follow him, before Jack placed a firm hand on her arm, stopping her. "We can't let it take him." She protested.  
"We may have to." He replied calmly, gesturing around them. She hadn't noticed before, but it looked like the entire jungle around them was full of the creatures, ready to pounce, stone weapons in hand. As the beast and the Doctor got further and further away, the creatures around them seemed to back off slowly.  
"What do they want with him?" Rose asked, looking around nervously.  
"Not sure." Jack shrugged. "But I can take a guess. Did you notice their clothes?"  
"Surprisingly, I wasn't paying too much attention to their fashion sense."  
"All animal hide." He explained. "But not just torn off and put on, it was all made properly. Probably some kind of sign of status."  
"So?"  
"So I'd be willing to bet it's not the Doctor their after."  
"Then what is it?"  
"His jacket."  
"What?"

XXXX

"See Doctor!" Amy pointed. "Your fashion even upset lions. And they were wearing scraps of dead animal."  
"Will you leave my clothes alone?" He said exasperated. "And you say I've got a thing about fashion. Your obsessed Pond!"  
Amy shrugged.  
"Woman's prerogative."  
"Well, some people like my clothes." He looked to River. "Carry on. You'll see."  
River rolled her eyes, pushing a button on the Screwdriver.

XXXX

The Doctor looked around at the large clearing he's been placed in. Tree stumps littered the circular area, the tops of them rough and shredded, leading the Doctor to assume the lion beasts had ripped them down themselves. Small primitive huts were scattered around the area, several lions peering out of their homes out of curiosity.

The Time Lord hadn't been sure of what to expect, but judging by his treatment so far had assumed he would be safe for a while at least. The beast could have killed him outright, if it had wanted too. The other members of the community, all with their own distinct clothing and even fur, seemed to be slightly nervous of him, all keeping their distance whilst growling to each other.

"Hello there." The Doctor grinned, giving a wave. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." One of the lions looked to the tan one that had bought the Doctor here, almost as if asking for permission. The beast nodded, the smaller lion approaching. It's fur was much lighter, with the odd dark patch here and there. It's clothes were ragged, very poor in comparison to some of the highly tailored furs and skins of its kin.

The lion sniffed at the Doctor tentatively, the Time Lord shifting uncomfortably, not wanting to spook the creature. They were all calm now, he thought, but it wouldn't take much for them to turn.  
"Can I help you?" He asked awkwardly. The beast sniffed again, leaning in closer. "I've got a friend you might like?" The Doctor suggested. "I'll put in a good word with him? Jack'd be flattered, I'm sure."  
The lion seemed to ignore him, instead nervously reached forward with a paw, feeling the surface of the Doctor's leather jacket scratching at the surface softly.  
"Careful." He huffed defensively. He knew it had seen better days, but had gown quite attached to it. The beast tugged on the jacket a little more, almost ignoring the Doctor completely.  
"Oh." The Doctor said, the realisation hitting him. "You want this, don't you?" He started to remove the jacket, but stopped before he even got an arm out. "But if I give you it, why do you need me alive?" He looked to the beast, who wasn't even listening. "You don't, do you? The only reason you've not killed me now is because you don't want blood on your new skin."

He stepped back, puling the jacket tightly around him.  
"Sorry, not for sale." He pointed over his shoulder. "I'll just be on my way, no need to waste anymore of your time." The Doctor started to back away, but was mimicked not only by the lion that had taken a liking to his jacket, but by the whole pack. As he continue to move a chorus of growls emerged from the group, each one glaring at the Doctor menacingly.  
"I don't suppose I can interest you in anything else?" The Doctor racked his brains. "I've got some nice scarfs. Or a really lovely coat." He noticed the smaller humanoid lion becoming more agitated, his clawed feet scraping on the ground. " I guess not."

Still looking forwards, keeping his eye on the approaching pack, the Doctor tried to think. He was tempted to just give them the jacket, but he doubted they'd let him get away, especially now he'd made them angry. A sudden wave of sadness and fear fell over him, something he'd not felt for a long time, not in this body.

Until very recently he'd embraced the possibility of death, of it all ending. He'd carried on running because there was no where to stop, not anymore. He'd made sure of that. The final act of the Last Great Time War was one he hadn't taken lightly. He'd known the consequences, that he would end up alone, and it was a sacrifice he had chosen to make, amongst others, to ensure the safety of the universe and time itself.

Since then, he'd carried on, fighting the evils he'd found himself up against purely because he didn't know what else to do. However, right now he realised that he was enjoying his travels again, his life on the TARDIS with Jack and Rose. For the first time in a long time, he wasn't sure he wanted to die.

The Doctor was snapped from his thoughts as a furry blur darted across behind the pack of lions.  
"Over there!" The Doctor pointed, wide eyed. "What's that?" It was a trick he's tried many times before, with varying results. Fortunately for him, these creatures didn't have too much in the way of rational thought. A few at a time they turned to where he was pointing, the furry shape dashing across in front of them again. It was large, almost shapeless, in a varying mash of browns and black.

The Doctor tried to work out where he recognised it from, when he heard a familiar voice from behind a nearby hut.  
"Doctor!" Rose hissed. "Over here!"  
He turned to her suddenly, giving her a large grin. He looked around quickly, making sure all of the creatures were distracted, before jogging over to join her.  
"That was lucky."  
"No luck about it." Rose smirked, gesturing over to the mass of creatures and their new prey. "Just a visit to the TARDIS wardrobe."  
The Doctor looked back to see the strange shape narrowly avoid a swipe from a swift lioness, before throwing out its arms and shedding it's heavy fur in one piece, revealing a rather sweaty Captain Jack underneath.  
"My fur coat!" The Doctor grimaced as the lion pack pounced on the now discarded coat, viciously fighting over it. "I loved that coat." He paused. "Not that I've fitted in to it for a while."  
The pair waited as JAck slipped away from the animal like creatures.

"That was stupid and dangerous." The Doctor scolded, both Rose and Jack looking to the floor, before a grin spread across his face. "But also fantastic. Though I did love that coat."  
"Bit warm for this kind of weather though." Jack panted, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
"Come on Captain." The Doctor smiled, putting an arm around each of his companions. "There's a nice bath waiting for you back in the TARDIS."  
"Now you're talking." Jack winked.  
The Doctor turned his head, raising his eyebrows.  
"You've still not bought me that drink, remember."

The three of them burst in to laughter as they walked away from the clearing, back towards the TARDIS, and their next adventure.

XXXX

"See Doctor!" Amy insisted. "You do need help sometimes."  
"I don't doubt it." The Doctor sulked. "But just because I've put you in danger before, doesn't mean I want to do it again."  
"Doctor." Rory said firmly. "I want Amy safe, you know that. But everything we've been through, being a Roman, Amy being replaced by a ganger, everything, that's all meaningless if we stand by and let you potentially throw your life away."  
"Of course it isn't." The Doctor raised an eyebrow, before literally stopping in his tracks.  
"Doctor?" River asked, concerned. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
"Oh nothing." The Doctor beamed. "I've had another idea, that's all."  
"Going on your own again, I suppose." River sighed.  
"No dear, not this time." She smiled at her. "Although I need you to stay here, with the TARDIS. She'll need someone here, if it can't be me it should be you."  
"Of course sweetie." River replied, her eyes lighting up. Had they finally gotten through to him?  
"And what about us?" Amy questioned, ready for an argument.  
"Well, I need to go and see that friend I was talking about." The Doctor explained, setting co-ordinates on River's Vortex Manipulator. "Then I'm going after Stevie." He looked at the three of them. "We'll be going after them. Me, Amy and Rory."


	13. Chapter 13

The music and bustle of the crowded bar boomed around him, the bright lights flashing above his head. He kept his gaze low, firmly planted on his drink, as he'd become used to. Life was good, with his kind-of-family, but this weekly ritual was the one reminder he had of his life before, something he didn't want to lose. As friendly, caring and interesting as his family were, there was one thing they'd never be; human.

It wasn't that he wanted to go back to his old life, it was far too late for that. He'd made the decision early on that if he was going to accept the mad lifestyle that had been offered to him, he would need to get some semblance of normality, just to remain grounded. And this was it. A loud busy bar in the middle of Rio. He'd been around long enough now for no one to cause him any problems. Though no one really knew the truth behind their little community, the locals were happy to let them carry on un-disturbed. None of them even knew his name.

"Detective Olsen!" A voice yelled over the pounding music. Olsen's gaze shot up immediately; it'd been a long time since anyone had called him 'detective'. From across the room he spotted an awkward looking young man, wearing a jacket that reminded him of his old geography teacher, flanked by a tall red-haired girl and an uncomfortable looking man. The three of them seemed to be generating a lot of attention, between the first guys clothes and shouting, her looks and the other guys attempts to keep eye off of his girlfriend, or wife, whatever the case was. He turned away. All he wanted was a quiet drink. Or a drink alone, at least.

"Detective!" The man repeated, gliding over to him, placing himself right in Olsen's eye line. "It's me."  
"Right." Olsen acknowledged, turning away again. "Have a good evening."  
"It's him!" The girl smiled, a scottish twang to her voice. "The guy from the telly." She looked him over carefully. "He's a bit older though."  
"Same moustache though." Her partner pointed out.  
"Oh it's him." The first man said, walking back round in front of Olsen. "He just doesn't recognise me." He looked the man up and down. "The casual look suits you by the way. Much better than the trench coat look."  
"Trench coat?" He said, surprised. "The last time I wore a trench coat.." He didn't finish his sentence, remembering.  
"We're wasting time Doctor." The girl sighed, tugging on his arm.

Olsen's attention shot to the man.  
"Doctor?" He stood from his chair. "It can't be."  
"Oh it can, Detective." The Doctor smiled.  
"But your so different."  
"Erm," the other man started. "You live with a group of shape shifting jelly fish, remember."  
"Good point Rory." The Doctor pointed at him, tapping him on the head affectionately."It's a clever one you've got here Amy."  
"I know." The girl beamed, reaching to Olsen. "Nice to meet you."  
"And you." He took her hand and, rather than shaking it, kissed it tenderly, before turning to Rory and nodding.  
"It's been a long time, Doctor." He took in his friends youthful looks, looking even younger than the last time they met. "Time hasn't been so kind to me I'm afraid."  
"Nonsense." The Doctor complimented. "As sharp as ever."  
"And where's Peri?"  
"Oh, she's happy." The Doctor smiled. "Settled down and happy."  
"Good." Olsen replied, a sad smile sliding across his face. "I'd always hoped I'd see her again one day, you know."  
"Our paths were always going to cross eventually." The Doctor shrugged. "What with the business you're in and all."  
"Business?" Amy questioned, leaning in. "What business?"  
"Well," Olsen whispered, making it almost impossible to hear under the noise of the bar. "Once we'd gotten all the Rutans settled over here, in donor human forms of course, we turned to help some of the other unfortunate races and individuals who'd found themselves here. Using my contacts back." he stopped himself from saying 'home'. "Back in England."  
"And," the Doctor glared, "the not so unfortunate."  
Olsen looked away, guilt on his face.  
"We have to make a living Doctor."  
"I get that." The Doctor emphasised. "Which is why I don't blame you for anything. But I do need some information."  
"The Agency?" Rory interrupted. "He can help us find them?"  
"Oh." Olsen was taken a back. "Them. Yes, I know them."  
"Where can we find them?" Amy burst out, excitedly.  
"Why?" He demanded. "Why are you after them?"  
"Because," the Doctor looked him in the eye, "they've wronged me, Detective. Manipulated me, stolen from me, and," he paused, "they've killed my ship."  
"The TARDIS?" He cast his mind back to the evening on the boat, the blinking light of the impossible police box flashing away atop the lighthouse. "How?"  
"It's complicated." Rory grinned.  
"Yeah, you really don't want the whole story." Amy added. "Not unless you've got a few days to kill."  
"In that case," Olsen downed the remainder of his drink, "we'd better get back. I've got all the information you need. He grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair. "Is there anything else we can do for you, whilst your here?"  
"Well," the Doctor smiled mischievously, "there are two things, actually."

XXXX

"I should have known." The Doctor sighed, as he, Amy and Rory appeared on a cliffside, overlooking a blue ocean, ferries chugging away below them. "Dover."  
"Where you first met her!" Amy realised. "Maybe you did just bump in to her then?"  
"A coincidence?" Rory retorted. "There's no such thing where the Doctor's concerned."  
"You can say that again Rory." The Doctor looked around, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. "Don't though, I got it the first time. There must have been a reason the TARDIS bought me here. Probably whatever technology they've got hidden. Where ever it is."  
"Isn't there someway you can find it?" Amy asked.  
"Of course there is Pond." The Doctor snapped. "Sonic Screwdriver." He looked at her seriously. "You need to remember these things."  
"Sorry." She winced slightly. "Shall we get on with it then?"  
"Already on it." The Doctor confirmed, screwdriver held in the air, buzzing lightly. He swung it round in an arc, the tone changing sharply.  
"That way then?" Rory asked, before the Doctor had even switched the device off.  
"Not too keen Rory." The Doctor warned. "You're right though." He nodded, leading them down a narrow path.

XXXX

Deep inside the cliff, Stevie stood in a large cavern, looking around proudly. Pictures hung on the rocky wall; the Scream, Sunflowers, Mona Lisa. She giggled to herself, remembering how much trouble that one had been. A large chunk of splintered metal sat nearby, the word "Titanic" barely readable on the rusted hull. This cavern, and all the rest, were full of such things. Things she and her friends, had scooped out of time. Her friends.

She closed her eyes, holding the pocket watch in her hand. And her sister. She was gone, just like them. All because they'd gotten too greedy, too cocky. Claire had been captured for the sake of this watch, as had many of the Agency. Others had tried too, but never quite made it; never able to catch up with the Doctor and his zig-zag through time. They'd given up on it eventually, going after other artefacts instead. Whatever they ended up doing, all Stevie knew was that they hadn't come back. A few, she guessed, had probably been arrested in different time periods, their time travel devices rendered un-operational. She knew of at least one who was lost throughout time completely, falling through the vortex. Either way, whatever their fate, she was on her own now.

She opened her eyes looking at the golden watch in her hand before slipping it in to her pocket. Was it worth it? She asked herself. Now she was a lone, was it really all worth it?

"Grab her Rory." The Doctor's voice echoed behind her, as the young man seized her. "Make sure you've got her hands."  
"Doctor?" She hissed. "How?"  
"I have my ways." The Doctor smiled. "And my friends."  
"More then I have, thanks to you."  
"What do you mean?" Amy snapped.  
"My sister." Stevie struggled against Rory's grip. "She was taken prisoner by the Time Lords."She glared at the Doctor. "Last time you were here."  
"That wasn't me." The Doctor shrugged. "Straxus took her. She had stolen technology."  
"And where did he take her?" She titled her head, waiting for him to figure it out.  
"Gallifrey, of course." The Doctor looked smug, before his face dropped. "Oh."  
"Yes Doctor." Stevie scathed. "Oh."  
"What does she mean Doctor?" Amy turned to him. "What happened to her?"  
"Gallifrey was destroyed." The Doctor swallowed. "I destroyed it. Along with the suns, the cities, the plants." He looked away. "The Time Lords."  
"And the prisoners." Stevie finished for him. "Everyone on the planet. So in the end, you killed her too."  
"I'm sorry." The Doctor said genuinely. "But that doesn't explain what she was doing in the first place."  
"We always knew what would happen, Doctor." Stevie boasted. "We knew you'd become the last of your kind."  
"And how would you know that?" Rory demanded, tightening his grip on her wrists.  
"We have our ways." She snarled. "We knew that eventually you'd be the only threat, the only one who'd try and stop us collecting."  
"What?" The Doctor spat. "All of this, just so you could make sure I was stuck, unable to follow you around in time."  
"Well, yes." She shrugged. "What other interest would we have in that old thing."  
"That 'old thing'," The Doctor glared "is quite important, as it happens."  
"Let me guess," Stevie stuck her nose up, "vital to the web of time? You're all the same."  
"Well, yes, it is." The Doctor said sheepishly. "But it's also rather vital to the life of one of my friends."

The Doctor stepped closer, reaching his hand out.

"So hand it over." He nodded to Rory to loosen his grip. "Hand it over, and this ends. For you at least."  
"Fine." The dark haired girl frowned, slowly reaching to her pocket before her hand darted to her left arm.  
"But maybe later!"  
"Oh no you don't." The Doctor shouted, launching forward and grabbing her arm before she could.

Instantly, the pair screamed out in pain, Rory stumbling back as a golden blast radiated from them.  
"Doctor!" Amy screamed, rushing to her husbands' side. "What's happening?"  
"That's what I want to know." The Doctor struggled, breathing heavily. "Just what is this? What is it you stole from the Time Lords?"  
"Let go." Stevie pleaded. "Let go and I'll tell you."  
"Not likely." The Doctor growled. "You'll just vanish off again. What is it in your arm?"  
"Prototype." She gasped, stumbling slightly. "Biological TARDIS implant."  
"Doctor." Rory said concerned. "I'll take her again. Stop her from using it."  
"Rory's right." Amy winced, hardly able to look at the Doctor writhing in pain. "You need to stop this."  
"Take her." The Doctor ordered, making sure Rory had Stevie tight in his grasp before he let go. He stepped back weakly, sub-consciously checking both of his hearts. Now, what where you saying?"  
"Biological TARDIS implants." Stevie replied quietly. "A prototype system your people were developing. Time travel without the need for a capsule, or," she gestured to the Vortex Manipulator on the Doctors' wrist, "or something as crude as that."  
"You've got a TARDIS in your arm?" Amy questioned in disbelief.  
"Of course not." Stevie scoffed. "Just a de-mat circuit, telepathically linked to me. Once activated, I can go wherever or whenever I want." She looked to the Doctor. "It was designed by some of the more revolutionary Time Lords. A way of mobilising an entire army throughout time and space."  
"It can't be that simple." The Doctor pondered. "Something like that would need a control array, a central point. A de-mat circuit wouldn't be enough."  
"But what's wrong with it?" Rory asked, keeping Stevie close. "Why does it react like that when the Doctor touches you?"  
"I said it was a prototype." She shrugged. "It works in principle, but the actually materialisation is unstable."  
"Pure exposure to the vortex." The Doctor thought out loud. "At least a Manipulator shields you to some extent." He stopped, a realisation hitting him. "Ah. That's it. The vortex is manipulating your cells, with every jump you make. It's harmless really, in the long run."  
"Didn't look very harmless to me." Amy scratched her head.  
"Not to a human." The Doctor continued. "But to a Time Lord..Probably why it was only ever just a prototype I imagine."  
"Good guess." Stevie smirked. "A time travelling army isn't much good if they burn up on the first trip."  
"And the mutation in the cells is just enough. A touch from a Time Lord is enough to spark a reaction. Quite literally."  
"Are you quite done with the science lesson?" Stevie snapped. "Shall we just get on with it?"  
"Hand the watch over, and it's done." Rory said in her ear. "It's not difficult. We can do it the easy way, or the hard way."  
The Doctor shot him a warning look, when suddenly the air crackled around them, a figure materialising behind Rory and his prisoner.

"Let's make it the hard way." The new arrival laughed, throwing an elbow in to Rory's ribs and pushing him aside.  
"Hard for you, that is." Stevie added, breaking free.  
"Claire?" The Doctor exclaimed.  
"But I thought she was lost? On Gallifrey?" Amy mused, before suddenly rushing over to Rory, almost as if she'd forgotten to immediately.  
"You always did like a sob story, didn't you Doctor?" Stevie mocked, as she hugged her sister.  
"You really thought that fool Straxus and those Time Lords could keep hold of me?" Claire mocked. "How naive."  
"Just hand over the watch." The Doctor demanded, desperately. He had nothing now, nothing to bargain with.  
"Well," Stevie stroked her chin, "we don't really need it, do we?"  
"Not overly." Claire shrugged, reaching in to her jacket pocket. "I suppose we could do without it."  
"Then hand it over." Amy barked, helping Rory to his feet.  
"Oh I don't think so." Claire smirked, holding out her hand.  
"Is that..?" The Doctor gasped.  
"A pressurised neutron star fragment?" Stevie suggested.  
"Why, yes it is." Claire nodded. "Well done." She continued. "It's quite safe in here, she gestured around them. Artificial gravity field keeping it in check. Outside however.." She trailed off, as Stevie handed her the pocket watch and, strangely, a piece of string.  
"I should be thankful we're inside here then, shouldn't I?" The Doctor pondered, wishing he hadn't.  
"Oh, we can change that." Stevie grinned, raising her hand and clicking her fingers.

Almost instantly the wall behind her began to shudder, dust falling from it as it slide apart in two sections, daylight seeping through the newly formed crack.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor cried, horrified.  
"What's going on?" Amy added.  
The Doctor looked to her.  
"That's more or less what I said Pond, do pay attention."  
"Sorry. Amy shrugged. "I thought I was meant to ask questions."  
"Only sensible ones." The Doctor snapped.  
"Erm, Doctor." Rory gestured to the sisters. "Shouldn't we be concentrating on them?"  
"See, Amy? Rory's gotten the hang of it."  
"Trouble with your companions, Doctor?" Claire teased, holding up the star fragment, the watch tied to it. "I know you'd never stop chasing us for this. So it looks like we need to get rid of it, once and for all."  
"No." The Doctor pleaded "You can't. As soon as it goes out there, outside of the gravity field, it'll be the heaviest thing on this planet."  
"Straight to the bottom of the ocean? Amy gasped. "You can't!"  
"Oh we can!' Stevie giggled. "It's over, Doctor." She looked to her sister. "Do it."

Quickly, the girl swung her arm, launching the pulsing black crystal, watch attached, towards the hole in the cavern wall. The Doctor, Amy and Rory rushed forwards as it spiralled through the air, past the open rock wall and in to the fresh air beyond. Spontaneously, the object stopped dead, as if suddenly remembering how much it weighed, starting to plummet towards the sea below.

"No!" The Doctor yelled. "No!" Before he knew what was happening, Rory was rushing towards the cliff edge, past the pair of laughing sisters, and launched himself over the edge, diving down towards the falling watch.  
"Rory!" Amy screamed, the sisters laughing stopping suddenly. "No!" She screamed again, tears streaming down her face as the Doctor grabbed hold of her, keeping her back. She peered over the edge, just in time to see the splash below as Rory vanished beneath the waves. "Rory!" She shouted agin, almost unable to say anything else.  
"We can't do anything for him now." The Doctor said harshly. "He'll be caught in the orbital force of the star." He paused. "Right to the bottom of the ocean." He turned to Stevie and Claire, a look of rage on his face. "Are you two happy now?"  
"That wasn't meant to happen." Stevie chocked. "He wasn't meant too.."  
"But he did." The Doctor snarled, holding a sobbing Amy in his arms. "He did."  
"This isn't our fault." Claire said coldly. "We didn't force him to do anything. He did it for you, Doctor."  
"I know." The Time Lord spat. "I know."  
"So," Claire turned to her sister, who looked in a state of shock, reaching for her arm and gesturing for Stevie to do the same, "we'll be leaving now."  
"Fine." The Doctor snapped, stroking Amy's head. "Go!"

In a crackle of temporal energy, the two girls vanished, leaving the Doctor holding Amy tightly, sobbing in to his arms.

As they vanished, he pushed Amy away, adjusting his jacket and bow tie.  
"Stop crying, Pond."


	14. Chapter 14

"He was right." Amy muttered, watching as the Doctor on the screen stepped away from her. It was a peculiar sensation, watching yourself. She turned to River. "He was right."

"I know." River sighed. "Isn't it annoying when he does that?"

"At least we listened." Rory said comfortingly, placing an arm around his wife. "I don't think they got the nose quite right though."

Amy looked up to him with a grin, trying to force it in to a reassuring smile.

"We'll never live this one down." She sighed. "It's all we'll hear about from now on, how he was right."

River looked away from them sadly, knowing that wasn't true. They wouldn't hear about it from the Doctor at all. He wouldn't have the chance.

"I wouldn't have thrown myself off a cliff though." Rory shrugged, River looking to him seriously.

"Wouldn't you?" She questioned. "If the Doctor's life depended on it?"

She looked to her father who avoided her gaze, as did her mother.

"Maybe this time we'll have to admit he got it right."

XXXX

"Stop crying Pond." The Doctor said, stepping away from the Amy in front of him.

"Sorry." She sniffed. "It's difficult to stop once you get going."

"Well, it was convincing." The Doctor admitted. "Shame about the rest of it." He stepped towards the edge, peering over the sheer drop. "Now, where's your friend got to?"

"It would have sunk rather quickly." 'Amy' pointed out.

"You lot can cope with depth, though right?" The Doctor asked, genuinely concerned.

"Of course." She replied. "Any minute now."

Sure enough, moments later the Doctor saw a slight crackle on the surface of the water, a green shape emerging and floating upwards. He turned to the Amy standing next to him.

"You can change back now." She shuddered uncomfortably. It had been hard keeping up the charade in front of Stevie and Claire, particularly watching 'Rory' dive from the cliff in to the sea. He knew it wasn't really him, but it didn't matter. As he had held the fake Amy in his arms, his mind flashed to the last time he had seen them, his hearts breaking a little more.

Nodding, 'Amy's whole appearance rippled before his eyes before instantly changing in to a green blob, small tendrils hanging below it as it floated in mid air, on its own static electricity.

The Doctor turned away, looking out of the makeshift window in the cavern, just as the second Rutan floated up in to view.

"Are you ok?" The Doctor asked sincerely, as it hovered next to its kin.

"Yes, thank you Doctor." The creature replied telepathically. "Water isn't a problem for us."

"Good to hear it." The Doctor smiled, peering at the creatures' tentacles. "Did you get it?"

"Yes." The Rutan confirmed, revealing the golden pocket watch from within its tendrils. "I was able to break it free from the stars pull, just in time."

"Thank you." The Doctor took the watch from the Rutan, rolling it in his hand firmly. "I mean it, thank you."

"I believe that makes us even, Doctor." The Rutan that had been impersonating Amy replied. "For your help, on the boat. Although that body was slightly different than my usual one. Took some getting used to."

"There's always room for a bit of variety." The Doctor shrugged. "You can't stay as the same guards forever."

"We've become used to it." The Rory-Rutan replied, it's body pulsing. "We are quite accustomed to our human lives now."

"Good to hear it." The Doctor smiled, looking to the Vortex manipulator on his wrist. "Now, let's get you home." He placed the watch safely in his pocket. "I've got a job to do."

XXXX

Amy turned the screen off as the Doctor disappeared from the scene, hiding the nagging sense off dread at the back of her mind. She really thought they'd won the Doctor round when he took them with him to Brazil, and fought tooth and nail once he explained his plan to take Rutan copies of the, with him instead. A compromise, he'd said. He wouldn't be alone, but she and Rory would be safe. Amy had tried to argue that the Rutans would be in just as much danger, but the Doctor insisted that they were much more resilient.

It had been an odd experience, watching a green jelly fish instantly change in to her, but not as strange and disturbing as seeing Rory plummeting towards the ocean to, what would have been for her real husband, his death.

"Is that it then?" Rory turned to River, breaking Amy from her thoughts. "The last chapter?"

"Not quite." River smiled, stepping to the screen next to Amy and setting some dials. "But getting there. Let's keep up with him, shall we?"

XXXX

Th Doctor slid the brick away from the wall, looking around him anxiously. It was almost all over, but he just hoped he'd gotten the timing right. Although the Vortex Manipulator told him he was in the right time, he didn't completely trust it. He had much more faith in his TARDIS. His trusty ship. She may not have always taken him to where he wanted to go, but the Doctor knew he always ended up where he needed to be. Throughout his thousand years plus of travelling, he'd seen friends come and go, empires rise and planets fall, but the only constant he'd had was her. His TARDIS. The one thing he had complete faith in.

And he'd let her down. So he had to make this right. He looked the pocket watch over one last time, cursing how much trouble it had caused, as he placed it in the small alcove, carefully placing the brick back in to the wall. Suddenly, he heard a familiar wheezing groaning noise around him, a smile spreading across his face. Turning around he saw the TARDIS forcing itself in to existence, the door creaking open. Quickly, the Doctor darted around the corner of the wall, standing flat against it.

He peered round cautiously, as he saw himself, his seventh self, running from the TARDIS towards the hiding place. He smiled slightly, making a mental note to find that hat in the wardrobe when he got back. The Doctor reached for the Manipulator, but stopped. He had to make sure.

The Seventh Doctor glanced back to the TARDIS as he slid the brick from the wall. His body seemed to be tingling slightly, an effect of jumping in and out of time, he assumed. On the other side of the wall the other Doctor knew the truth, because he felt it too. He listened to the slight grinding of brick as his younger self concealed the hidey hole again, pocket watch in hand.

Wasting no time, the Doctor ran back to the TARDIS, bursting through the doors. Breathing a sigh of relief, the Eleventh Doctor tapped buttons on the wrist device, crackling in to the vortex.

XXXX

"You did it!" Amy beamed as the Doctor entered the Visualiser room, grabbing him in to a hug.

"Didn't fancy a chat with yourself then?" Rory pondered. "You could have warned him, you, what was going to happen."

"I could have done." The Doctor agreed. "But I'm not one for breaking the rules."

"Hah!" Amy scoffed.

"What?" He looked hurt. "I leave that to your daughter."

"Only because you enjoy it." River teased.

"It's not over yet though." The Doctor whipped his screwdriver from his jacket pocket, pointing it at the screen. "Let's make sure it all happened as I remember it, shall we?"

XXXX

The cold corridor of the castle seemed to hum with energy as the TARDIS began to materialise, its beacon replacing the light of the wall mounted torches as they were blown out. Almost as soon as the police box had landed, the doors burst open, the Doctor stepping out. He was wearing his usual outfit, light jacket and hat. However, this time a leather strap ran diagonally across his chest, the Time Core strapped to it. The mirror sat to the side at his waist. Round his neck was his greatest weapon, the one that, unbeknown to him, had caused so much trouble to construct. Wires were coiled around the two parts of the cross, poking in to the back of the watch which sat in the middle.

"Never thought I'd see you tooled up Professor." Ace said weakly, following him out of the TARDIS.

"A man of courage never wants weapons, Ace." The Doctor turned to her. "And i'm usually a man of courage."

"You still are."

"No, Ace." He explained. "I'm not, not right now. I'm armed to the hilt, because I'm scared. Scared of what will happen to you." He paused. "And that makes me dangerous Ace. Fear is a dark room, where danger develops. It's a path I tried to avoid, because I know where it leads, what it would make me become. But it appears I can't escape it."

"No on can escape fear, professor." Ace said softly. "It's what makes us human."

"I'll take that as a compliment." The Doctor smiled. "Now, back in to the TARDIS. I can't put you back in to temporal orbit, but you'll still be safer in there."

"I'll still age, though?"

"Until I end the 'curse', yes." Th Doctor nodded.

"You'd better get a move on then." She raised an eyebrow. "Before I start looking like my nan."

"One moment." The Doctor paused, reaching to a flask on his belt.

"Your drinking?" Ace said, taken aback.

"Of course." The Doctor replied, taking a swing. "If a man has no tea in him, he's incapable of understanding truth and beauty. I think I need to understand both, don't you?"

"Professor.." Ace muttered, stumbling back and holding on to the TARDIS for support. The Doctor looked at her, her features shifting dramatically.

"Get inside, Ace." The Doctor ordered. "I'll be back soon." He held the door open, ushering her in. "She'll look after you." He pulled the doors closed, turning towards the long stone hallway.

XXXX

Horatio sat on his throne, high up in the tower where he had spent so many years. He gave the air a feral sniff. The Tie Lord was back. He couldn't tell how long it had been since he'd last been here; time was a concept Horatio had abandoned long ago. Despite his anger at the Doctors' escape, his minions attack on the Time Lords companion had made it certain that they would return. Across time and space, the king of the Chronopires had felt Ace's life force feeding him, gradually growing weaker. Despite the period where he could not sense her at all, he was sure that she was still alive. The Doctor wouldn't have let her go that easily.

Throughout the years, he'd managed to push his memories of his old life to the back of his mind, but the thought of the Doctor caused them to bubble to the surface. Back then he'd been so desperate to age, to live the same life as his friends, to not be the only one left. However, like most things, he didn't realise the true value of his gift until it was gone. His body had started to age slowly, his back aching, his hair receding. Every time he looked in the mirror, there was another change.

Then they had come for him. Horatio had never really known why, he assumed they had sensed hi across space and time, and lined him up as a meal. However, when the Chronopires found him, they seemed unable to kill him, however hard they tried. For week they kept him locked away, leeching his life force away. It soon became clear that he was different. As much as they took, he always recovered. Eventually, the Chronopires realised this, saw the potential he held for their race. Rather than a meal, they made him their king.

Although he continued to survive, his race were dying out, their need for food increasing rapidly. The loss of the Doctor the first time was a setback. But now, it seemed, he was back for revenge. This would be their chance, the opportunity for his race to make the ultimate kill, to feed for eternity.

Horatio stood from his once grand throne, time having taken its toll on the chair. His clawed fingers gripped the arms, his blue eyes glowing with a sense of vigour he hadn't felt for a very long time. He'd always enjoyed a good meal, every time his minions had taken another victim. This however, was going to be a feast.

XXXX

"It's him!" Amy shouted, recognising Horatio despite his decaying features. "The one you met when you had the scarf."

"Yes, Amy." The Doctor said, a heavy weight upon him. "You see, this is my fault. On so many different levels."

"They'd have still taken him if he still had the mirror." River tried to reassure him. "That wasn't your fault."

"Maybe not." The Doctor sighed. "But I'm still responsible for what happens next."

XXXX

"Get back!" The Doctor roared, holding his cross out in front of him, as a Chronopire pounced. The creature stopped in it's tracks as the Doctor flicked the pocket watch open, the hands spinning frantically, its ticking quick and irregular. The Doctor continued on walking, pushing the stunned creature out of his way.

He turned a corner, coming face to face with another Chronopire. He reached for the cross, before instinctively changing his mind, awkwardly grabbing the Time Core and lunging it forward. The makeshift stake charged through the beasts' chest, like a knife through butter. Its' body started to burn will dull blue flames, before crumbling to nothing.

The Doctor looked at the ground, to the remains of the Chronopire. He knew he had to do it, to survive, for Ace, but it was still as if he's lunged that stake though his own heart.

XXXX

The long dining table stood in the middle of the room, lit dimly by the candlelight. It was the only thing he'd gone back for after his transformation. The chairs sat around the edge, as they always had done, although they hadn't had anyone sat in them for a long time.

Horatio sat at the head of the table, his spot, his goblet in front of him. He sat waiting, until finally hearing the faint echoes of footsteps from the stone staircase behind him.

"Nice place you have here." The Doctor chirped, noticing the table and the figure sat facing away from him. "Oh, a spread. Lovely?"

"Take a seat Doctor." Horatio hissed. "I'll have my butler get you something." He extended an arm, pointing to a Chronopire stood in the corner of the room. "I'm afraid he isn't as efficient as poor old Albert, however."

"Albert?" The Doctor questioned, rushing round to the table, recoiling back in surprise. "Horatio? You? You're the king of the Chronopires?"

"Indeed Doctor." Horatio hissed, gesturing for the Doctor to take the seat at the other end of the table. "Seems it was a mistake, you taking that mirror. For both of us."

"Perhaps." The Doctor mused, sitting down, concealing the mirror on his belt. "I thought you'd given up on immortality?"

"I didn't ask for it." Horatio explained. "Either time. But now, I see the advantages."

"Oh really?" The Doctor questioned. "Leeching off of the energy of others? Bleeding them dry?"

"Oh but not for much long, Doctor."

"Oh? Giving it up again, are you?" He didn't look round, but was aware of the other Chronopire approaching him from behind.

"Oh no." Horatio shook his head. "But with you, we won't need to feed form anyone else, ever again."

The Doctor felt his chair move as it was pulled back. He quickly reached in to his jacket pocket, thrusting the TARDIS key at his attacker. With a blast of golden energy, the Chronopire shot back to the ground.

"You're right." The Doctor nodded to Horatio, getting to his feet. "Not much of an improvement on your last one at all."

"There are many more from where he came from." He hissed. "You cannot escape your fate."

"And neither can you escape yours." The Doctor stated, swinging around the table towards the Chronopire, grabbing the mirror and holding it towards him. "No!" Horatio yelled, his reflection looking back at him. It wasn't his twisted, mutated face however, but his old face. His young face.

"Remember hi?" The Doctor said coldly. "Who you used to be? The man with all his friends, his loyal butler? You may live forever, but you can never have that again. That life isn't one you can have anymore."

"Perhaps I don't want that." Horatio hissed, lunging with an arm, knocking the mirror out of the Doctors' grasp, it falling to the floor.

"Perhaps Ace does?" The Doctor suggested. "She still has that chance."

"That does not concern me." He rose to his feet threateningly. "She will die, in order for me to live."

"Is that right?" The Doctor titled his head. "Because it occurs to me that you should be dead yourself. First there's your age, then the torture they put you through, then," he pointed to the floor, "the state of that mirror."

The object lay on the stone floor, its frame intact, but the glass shattered.

"Horatio." The word rolled over his tongue. "I think that mirror may have had a longer lasting effect on you than I anticipated."

"Doctor." He gasped. "I feel...strange."

"Weak?" The Doctor asked. "Tired, frail, old? I think," he said softly, "perhaps for the first time, you're starting to feel human."

"Nonsense." Horatio stumbled. "I'm so much more."

"Not any more, I'm afraid." The Doctor circled him. "I think time may be catching up with you."

"It's coming, isn't it?" Horatio whispered. "Death?"

"I think so." The Doctor nodded sadly. "And since they," he gestured to the other crumbled Chronopire on the floor, "they gave themselves to you, it's coming for them too."

"Your friend?" Horatio struggled to get the words out, the glow in his eyes fading. "Will she survive?"

"I hope so." The Doctor confirmed. "I'm counting on it."

Horatio fell to his knees, then to the floor.

"I'm sorry Doctor." His eyelids flickered. "Perhaps I never knew what I truly had."

The Doctor stood over him as his eyes slid closed for the last time. He reached to the table picking up the goblet and raising it to the air in a toast.

"To Horatio. You may have been misguided but truly and forever human."

XXXX

"Professor!" Ace beamed as the Doctor strolled casually in to the TARDIS. "You did it!"

"That I did Ace." She smiled, looking at her, back to her youthful appearance. "That I did."

He headed towards the console.

"Now then," he started, "where next?"

"Anywhere." Ace shrugged. "But somewhere exciting. Somewhere we can make the most of."

"That's what I like to hear, Ace." The Doctor smiled. "Time is there to be made the most of." He stopped, thoughtfully. "Everyone has so much potential." He turned to his companion. "Especially you, Ace. Perhaps I should take you somewhere where that can be nurtured."

"Professor?"

"Hold on tight Ace." The Doctor smiled. "There's a bigger adventure waiting for you, much bigger than I can even show you."

"But where professor? Where are we going?"

"My dear Ace," he tapped at the console, a grin on his face "have you ever heard of the Time Lord Academy?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Shes back!" River beamed as the four of them rushed in to the console room, as bright and as alive as ever. "You did it!"

"Was there any doubt?" The Doctor said smugly.

"Only from you." Rory commented, as the Doctor fussed over the console like a long lost friend.

"Got to say though Doctor," Amy added, "for all that trouble, that watch didn't really seem that important."

"In the rand scheme of things, I guess not." The Doctor shrugged. "But everything's important, in its own little way. You need every bit of the puzzle."

"Otherwise your missing a bit of sky." Rory nodded.

"Nothing like that Rory." The Doctor scolded, before grabbing him and Amy for a hug. "Thank you." He kissed them each on the forehead. "Thank you for keeping me going." He stepped back, looking at them with a smile, Rory awkwardly adjusting his hair

"And me?" River said from the other side of the console, hand on hip.

"I could have coped." He teased.

"I hate you sometimes." She rolled her eyes.

"No you don't."

She shot him a look. It was bad enough knowing he was right, but worse that he knew it too.

"One thing though," Amy said, concerned. "Stevie and Claire are still out there somewhere, jumping around with their TARDIS-arm things."

"Well Pond," the Doctor smiled, tapping his head, "judging by the new memories that have just found themselves in my head, I'd say I take a page from my older selves' book." He turned to the console, spinning wheels and tapping keys. On the other side of the console, River presed a few buttons, ducking out of the Doctors' eyeline.

"And what does that mean?" Rory queried. "You're not going to get a question mark shirt, are you?"

"The only way those memories make sense is if I send co-ordinates back through the TARDIS' time stream, making sure I get there at the right time."

"Hold on, get where?" Amy looked confused. "I thought we were done with the complicated stuff."

"Oh Mother," River smiled, "you know the Doctor better than that, surely?"

"Well," the Doctor said, taking a cable from the console and plugging it in to the monitor, "now we have full power, I can stream the feed from the Visualiser right here. So, Ponds, time for one more little story."

XXXX

"And where's this?" Donna moaned as she stepped out of the TARDIS on to the rocky floor. "The beach you said."

"Well." The Doctor stretched the word out, ruffling his hair, "It's a cave." He sniffed the air. "Salt water nearby though, so I was close."

"Not close enough for me." She looked over her shoulder at him. "Can't get much of a tan in

here, can I?"

"Won't get much of a tan at all, dressed like that." He said, more interested in their surroundings, but gesturing to the thick jumper she was wearing.

"You never know with you, do you?" Donna justified. "Last time you promised me a beach world we ended up in the snow. I can always take it off."

"Oh, right. Yes." The Doctor muttered, running a hand along the wall, his ear pressed against it. "Good."

"Good?" Donna shouted, appalled. "Don't you be getting any ideas spaceman!"

"What? Oh, sorry." He turned to her. "It's the walls."

"The walls?" She watched as the Doctor dashed around the cavern, long brown coat trailing behind him. "Great."

He knocked on the apparent stone wall.

"Listen." He whispered, knocking again.

"Sounds like.." Donna pondered. "Metal? How can it be metal?"

"Parts of it at least." He curled his tongue in to the corner of his mouth thoughtfully. "It's almost like," he stopped, shaking his head. "No, can't be."

"Do you know how annoying that is?" Donna snapped. "If you're going to be clever, get on with it."

"Well," he continued, "it's almost as if the caves are built around the metal, beams running through the rock."

"Reinforced caves?" Donna scoffed. "But why?"

"No idea." The Doctor turned, a huge grin on his face, grabbing his Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket. "But let's find out shall we?" He pushed a button on the silver device, listening to the hum from it. "Got a trace!" He beamed, following the signal. "Allons-y!"

Donna sighed as she hurried after the Doctor, being careful of her footing on the un-even floor. There was always so much running. Even what was meant to be a trip to the beach had turned in to running through a dank cave. The best she could see coming from this was a twisted ankle. She followed the Doctor down a narrow tunnel, him looking over his shoulder occasionally. The amount of running she'd done after that man. That ridiculous, frustrating man.

That fantastic man.

Donna had had men in her life before, but none like the Doctor. There was Lance, of course, but she tried to avoid thinking about him. There had been some before him, of course, but most of them had become bored of her lack of ambition, content to work as a temp, yet they'd never offered her anything else.

There were only three men in her life that had ever inspired her, properly inspired her. Her poor old Dad, of course. He taught her to stick up for herself against the world, and more importantly, against her Mother. He was the only man she'd ever seen her Mum back down from, apart from the Doctor of course. Then there was her Grandad. Gentle, loving, kind but willing to do anything for his family. He'd always wanted to travel. Donna still remembered the nights he would spend telling her of the places he wanted to go, the things he waited to do. His greatest passion, however, were the stars. Oh, the nights they would spend up on the hill with his telescope, him telling her that someday people would be travelling up there, much further than the moon. He knew of course that his time had passed. He would never see the stars.

But now, thanks to the Doctor, she could live her Grandfather's dream for him, calling him up and regaling him with every detail. Wherever she was in time and space, she could picture him sat in his chair, phone in hand listening intently with a wide smile on his face. Because no only had the Doctor shown Donna how much she had to offer, but he'd given her the chance to give something back to her Grandad, for her to be able to fulfil his dreams for him. So, despite everything the Doctor had done, the planets and people he had saved, in Donna's eyes the best thing he had done was let her make her Grandad happy.

XXXX

"She seems nice." Amy said. "Would eat Rory alive though." She smiled cheekily to her husband.

"She was." River said with a smile.

"Still is." The Doctor said, tilting his head. "She's out there somewhere, living her life. Won the lottery on her wedding day you know."

"Lucky." Rory muttered. "I only ever won a tenner."

"Yeah." The Doctor smiled. "Luck."

"You didn't?" Amy protested. "You can't do that?" She turned to River. "Can he?"

"Oh you know the Doctor." River winked. "He can do anything."

"Doesn't mean I should, though." The Doctor shrugged. "But what's the point in time travel if I can't treat my friends every now and again?"

"All we got was your dancing." Amy joked.

"And your parents." The Doctor reminded her. "And me! Surely that was enough. And the honeymoons!"

"Yeah, we only nearly died four times." Rory shrugged. "Could've been wore."

"Better than a holiday in Malta." The Doctor shrugged. "Now, let's get back to it shall we?"

XXXX

"It's a massive television!" Donna exclaimed. "Like, 120 inch or something." She looked up at the round screen imbedded in the rock, cables running from its silver frame to banks of controls beneath it.

"It can't be." The Doctor said quietly, pulling his glasses out of his pocket. "It really can't be."

"I know!" Donna squealed. "It's huge. Where can you get one of those? Comet?"

"It's a Space-Time Visualiser." The Doctor replied, rushing over to the control banks. "I've only ever seen one of these before."

"Where's that? Alien cinema?"

"A museum." He corrected her. "I may have 'borrowed' it though. It's in the TARDIS. Somewhere."

"You've got one of these? A massive cinema screen?" She frowned at him. "So why have we never been?"

"Like I said," the Doctor continued, running his screwdriver over the controls. "it's somewhere. Not this big though. Earlier model, probably."

"Oh." Donna shrugged, still looking at the blank screen. "Well size isn't everything."

"Odd. Looks like its been locked on to something." He pushed his glasses up from his nose. "Usually it'd be used to show people events from history." He grinned. "Futuristic textbook."

"Without all the crude drawings." Donna nodded. "Makes sense."

"But." he clicked his tongue. "This has been set to track a very specific set of space-time events." The Sonic Screwdriver let another burst of energy in to the controls. "But what?"

Suddenly, the screen lit up, illuminating the cavern. Donna observed as the scene panned over what looked to her like Victorian London, at Christmas, judging by the snow. People bustled around joyfully, preparing for the pending celebrations . Down a narrow pathway, through an arch, a blue box started to materialise.

Donna kept her eyes glued to the screen, waiting to see who stepped out. River Song hadn't given anything away, but Donna was certain something was going to happen to her. The shape of the TARDIS formed fully on the screen, the door creaking open. Donna held her breath.

"Spoilers!" The Doctor stated firmly, the image pausing as he pointed his screwdriver. "It's my future. Our, future, probably."

"So why don't we take a look?" Donna questioned. "A little look?"

"Oh, where's the fun in that?" The Doctor smiled. "It's always more fun the first time round." He looked back to the controls. "Besides, if someone's got this thing programmed to keep an eye on me, I've got bigger problems than watching a new episode."

"It's watching you?" Donna looked confused. "Watching us wherever we go?That's just creepy."

"Looks likely." The Doctor scratched his head. "Up until now, anyway." The screwdriver buzzed, the control panel sparking and smoking. "But not anymore."

XXXX

"They had a Visualiser too?" Rory exclaimed.

"Apparently." The Doctor screwed up his face. "New memories, take a while to bed in. Would make sense though."

"How they knew you'd be the only one left." Amy realised.

"And knew where to get the watch, the first time." River added. "But Claire got there too early. She changed what happened, because she got there first."

"That's the problem with interfering." The Doctor shook his head. "You either make the thing you wanted to stop happening happen, or you make something else happen completely."

"You'd know, sweetie." River smiled.

XXXX

"It's some kind of base." The Doctor pondered, tracing the metal struts though the cave walls.

"A base built in to a cliff?" Donna tilted her head. "Hell of a construction job."

"No. The Doctor shook his head. " The cliff's been built around the base."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm never ridiculous." The Doctor retorted. "Not intentionally. But it makes sense now. If they have a Space-Time Visuliser, it's more than likely that they can.."

"Travel through time!" Donna interrupted.

"Exactly! Travelled back far enough to build the base first, the cliffs forming around it."

"Well that's just wizard." Donna replied. "So can we go to the beach now?"

"Not yet Donna. I get the feeling I've been here before."

"So?"

"So I need to take a look round."

"Fine. But you owe me. Nice break somewhere."

"Of course." The Doctor grinned, sweeping down another tunnel. "As soon as we're done here, you can relax, I promise." He looked back to her. "Donna? How do you like diamonds?"

XXXX

After what seemed to Donna like hours of wandering, they came across another large cavern. The walls here were smooth, the metal framework much more obvious. The Doctor suddenly shivered.

"What's the matter?" Donna asked, concerned. "Cold? You've got enough layers on."

"No." The Doctor bit his lip. "Bit of an odd feeling, that's all. I said I've been here before, but I get the feeling I might be here in the future too. My own future." He looked up to the ceiling. "Which, relatively might be close than I thought."

"Of course." Donna rolled her eyes. "Because it was so simple up until now."

"But," a large grin spread over his face, "you love it."

"Of course I do." Donna smiled, punching him playfully on the arm. "I wouldn't give this up for the world." She stopped suddenly, gazing across the room. "Hold on. Is that.." she paused, pointing to the round structure in the middle of the room, a small column extending up from it. "Is this a TARDIS? There's a TARDIS in a cliff?"

"Not quite." The Doctor answered, sweeping around the room. "It's Time Lord though, distinctly. More like a control array for something." He stroked his forehead, trying to piece it together. "Ah! Of course! Must have been what old Straxus was after." He looked away, guilt across his face. "They never got the chance to come back for it."

"So someone's using this thing to jump around through time?"

"Looks like it." He glanced at a nearby screen. "And being used right now." His eyes widened. "Right above us. Someone's just jumped in, from some time or another."

"So let's get up there and stop them?" Donna enthused. "Then the holiday."

"Can't." The Doctor stated, trying to work out the controls. "Like I said, I get the feeling I'm already here. Looks like this is complicated enough, without me bumping in to myself."

"So, that's it? We're just going to go?"

"Yes." The Doctor nodded, looking over the control panel again. "Yes, we're just going to go. No fiddling, nothing clever. Just going to go." He turned away from the console, noting the look on Donna's face.

"What?"

"You're just going to go?" Donna tilted her head. "You've found all this, and you're just going to go?"

"Yes." The Doctor nodded. "Just going to go."

"No you're not."

"What?"

"I've been with you long enough to know you're not just going to go, Doctor. So let's stop pretending, shall we?"

"Oh Ms. Noble," The Doctor smiled, doing a half turn back to the controls. "You know me so well. Just a bit of tinkering." He tapped at some buttons, before blasting the panel with his Screwdriver again. "There you go. Locked the trans-dimensional co-ordinates across the space/time spectrum."

"You what?"

"Locked the system." He explained. "Whoever these people are, they can't be up to any good."

"Who is." Donna shrugged. "Not anyone you meet anyway."

"So next time they try a jump, they'll get a bit of a surprise." The Doctor smiled, sauntering away from the controls towards the tunnel they'd come through. "Now then Donna, next stop, Midnight."

XXXX

"Unknown signals in maximum security block" The voice echoed from the radio down the dark security corridors of the Stormcage facility, the most notorious prison in the galaxy.

"It'll just be professor Song again." The guard replied. "Back from another of her excursions."

"Signal is different." The voice responded. "And there're two of them."

"Better block the signal then, stop them from leaving again. I'll check it out."

"Where are we?" Stevie shouted as she and her sister materialised in an empty cell. The lights flickered above them, highlighting the scowl on Claire's face.

"The Doctor." She snarled. "It must have been the Doctor." She reached for her arm, tapping it as she always had, willing her de-mat circuit to transport her elsewhere. Anywhere.

But nothing happened.

"No!" Claire shouted. "No!"

"The Doctor?" Stevie asked weakly. She always felt this way in front of her sister. She was the youngest, and Claire never let her forge it. As uncaring and strong as Stevie may have been, her sister always made her feel like the weak one.

"This is your fault!" Claire shouted. "This was your plan. You were always the same. I was always the clever one."

Stevie sighed. They'd had many arguments like this growing up, and it looked like she was in for another one. The only difference this time was that there was no escape from it.

XXXX

"Erm." Rory tried to work it out. "So whilst you were there with the Rutans, the other you was underneath, sabotaging the controls?"

"Correct Mr Pond! The Doctor beamed. "Got the timing just right."

River winked at her parents.

"Yes dear, you've still got it."

"Never said I didn't." He shrugged. "So now they're dealt with."

"For now." Amy looked to River. "Stormcage never seemed to hold you for too long."

"But that's just your daughter." The Doctor replied. "And I usually help."

"Of course dear." River smiled, before turning to Amy and Rory "Now, I think it's time for me to be off." She hugged her parents tightly, before turning to the Doctor, looking straight in to his eyes. "It's done now, sweetie. Time to let go."

"I know." The Doctor said looking away. "I know."

He gave her a quick hug , before handing her Vortex Manipulator back.

"Goodbye River."

"Bye sweetie, Mother, Father." She smiled, crackling out of existence.

"So, Doctor," Rory smiled, "back to the house, bit of a celebration?"

"Ooh!" Amy lit up. "Great idea!"

"Sorry." The Doctor shook his head. "I can't. Got to check the TARDIS over. She's been through a lot." He stroked the console. "I owe her some looking after."

"Oh." Amy turned away, rejected. "Maybe some other time then."

"Maybe." The Doctor faked a smile.

"See you soon then Doctor." Rory shrugged, heading for the door.

"Goodbye Rory." He replied. "Oh, and your Dad says hello."

"Dad?" Rory was puzzled. "I only saw him yesterday?"

The Doctor didn't reply.

"Doctor."Amy put her hand on his shoulder. "I know what I said when you turned up, but if you ever need us, you know where we are." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, before asking Rory's hand and walking towards the doors. "You can always ask for help from your Ponds."

"Yes Amy." The Doctor whispered. "I know where you are."


	16. Epilogue

Today was a day for lasts, the Doctor thought to himself as he stood under the leaves of the last great Pymaligion tree. It loomed tall, grown from the spot where its seed had landed deep in the bowels of the TARDIS all that time ago. The Doctor hadn't visited it much even back then, but even less since the Time War. The memories it held were all too painful.

Now, however, he had much more painful memories to deal with. He'd never planned on visiting the Ponds again, not because of the damage it could do to the time line, but to avoid his hearts breaking even more. Had the TARDIS taken him there on purpose, he wondered? Was it out of cruelty, to punish him for his actions or lack of them? Or maybe it was a coincidence?

Or maybe, she knew the Doctor needed them to get through this? Too make it all right? Had she used her last ounce of energy to get the Doctor to his Ponds?

Not where he wanted to be, but where he needed to be.

The whole time, the Doctor had been trying to put on a brave face. Hiding his pain at seeing them again with the grief and guilt of what had happened to his ship. River had seen it though, he knew. She knew just how much his hearts were cracking over every moment.

Every time he looked at Amy he flashed back to the last time he saw her, as she turned to face him before being snatched away.

But this truly was the last time he would see her.

The Doctor pulled off his bow tie, throwing it to the floor angrily, turning his back on the grand tree towards the door of the room. Everything he had shown Amy and Rory had led to pain in one way or enough; either for himself or his friends.

It was enough now. Enough pain, enough death, enough suffering.

Enough consequences.

It was time to stop.


End file.
